Saiyan of the Underworld
by Crowfeast
Summary: "You are the one, born of the strongest you will ascend to the heavens. You will bring our race to greatness by becoming the legend. Soon you will stand on the dragons and be the strongest." NarutoxHarem, Saiyan, Light gets colder, Yandere Female Phenex. Warning blood and gore later on.
1. Betrayal and Rebirth

**Chapter 1**

Naruto is sitting in his room looking up at the ceiling. Today was a hellish day, everyone in the peerage he was in was busy and he was left on his own. Hell his other friend Sona and her peerage was busy as well. The biggest thing about the whole situation is that Naruto was trying to take his mind off what was going on lately.

It all started when Rias brought in this new Pawn, Issei into her peerage and Sona doing the same with Saji as one of her Pawns. The problem is that they were spending so much time with them that it was insane in his opinion. When they first joined the peerage, he only needed a week of guidance to get things into perspective. On that note he had already completed twenty contracts by the end of the month making him one of the fastest working members in the peerage. But this idiot couldn't even do one without getting written off as an annoyance or being considered annoying by a client. Hell he couldn't even teleport something even newborn children could do the minute they are born.

It was annoying and the fact he was walking around with a swagger just because he was carrying the Boosted Gear in his body was even more annoying. They had sparred several times and during those points even with his sacred gear he couldn't even come close to him in the sense of solid skill. On top of that Naruto knew from his past experiences he was given personalized affection from Rias since he always was staring at her breasts every time they are in the same room as each other.

Then there was the case with the nun while he was there to help them free her it was a waste of time in his opinion and at the same time risky. This could provoke the other races into engaging in a straight out war regardless if she was banished and the fallen angel's were being there at the church. Naruto did some digging around and found out that they were there legally meaning the fact they killed them is bad on them and it put them in a bad light. While he tried telling Rias this she ignored it for cheering on Issei and talking him up like he was hot shit.

He started walking around with a swagger and started bullying Naruto when he could while Kiba watched on with some hidden joy. He was in love with Tsubaki and that meant with her paying attention to Naruto made him angry and resentful. She first liked Kiba but after Naruto spent some time with her she fell for him instead.

Naruto saw something glowing in his pocket so he whipped out the Gremory family symbol and out of it came a brown hair purple eye woman that look a lot like Rias. In fact if not for the hair and eyes many would assume this was her sister rather than her mother. Venlana Gremory the mother of Sirzech and Rias Gremory and the former heiress to the Bael family. She is also Naruto's surrogate mother after his mother had died and summoned her. He remember the story she told him,

 _Flash back begins_

 _Venlana showed up in a house that once belonged to a dear friend of hers Kushina. She was rumored to have married someone but she was unsure who it was other than they were supernatural. On top of that she mentioned he died at the hands of someone and he did something for her to keep her safe from them. But her friendship with Kushina is deeper, she was the first friend she made while in the human world and even after finding out who she was they stayed friends. Kushina loved Venalana and was Sirzech's godmother if anything happened. She loved her godson and he loved her and promised that if anything happened he would be there for her._

 _Right now sadly she heard Kushina had died of a disease but before she did she summoned her and asked for a favor. This favor was simple mind her, go to her house and take care of things there. Doing this she heard something that she hadn't heard since Rias was born, a baby's cry. Rushing upstairs she entered a small room that was decorated with red and black and it had a small crib at the end of the room. Lying there was a baby who was crying his eyes out from the loss of his mother. He was beautiful in her mind, blond spikey hair, eyes that matched her mothers blue ones, and he had a light tan complexion complimenting everything else._

 _On instinct she reached down to the child and carried him out of the crib and started rocking him._

 _His eyes opened up and the beautiful innocent blue was staring at her. She was smiling at this cute baby, he was perfect and anyone in the world would love to have this child._

 _Now she understood what she was asking for, she wanted her to take care of her son as a friend and as someone who knew would love him no matter what. While she just had Rias it would not hurt to have another child around the house plus Sirzechs would love to have a brother as well as a sister._

 _Gathering her magic she teleported back to the underworld where a red haired, red bearded man was waiting for her in a white suit and black tie._

 _"Honey what took you so long?" Looking at her arms he saw a small blond hair baby looking at him with confusion and interest._

 _"This is the reason why." She smiled at the baby and he smiled back at her with his hands clapping for the attention. Venalana giggled at this and started tickilng the child._

 _"Honey, who's child is that?"_

 _"Kushina's little boy. I promised if anything happened I would take care of him." While he was a man of pride he knew when to bow down. Plus another child around the house the same age as Rias would be good for her. This way she would have someone to play with while growing up in this big old mansion._

 _"We'll lets start taking care of our new son." Venalana giggled and kissed her husband on the mouth. He was sweet and he knew that it would upset her and her son if he was to just throw the child out. Plus he was not that kind of person to begin with._

 _Walking upstairs they entered Rias's room and saw she was looking up with curiosity at the new child in her mother's arms._

 _"Rias this is your new friend Naruto. Say hi to him." Rias stared at the boy for a few seconds before reaching out for him. The Gremory head laughed, it seemed his own child was warming up to him quickly._

 _Placing Naruto in the same crib they saw something that was priceless Rias immediately snuggled next to him and fell asleep. Naruto also fell asleep with her next to him._

 _This was a sign to the family that he was meant to be with them and be great friends with the Crimson Hair Princess._

 _Flash back ends_

Naruto came back from his trip on memory lane and looked at the woman who raised him. While he still loved his birth mother, it was not wrong to say Venalana was his mother as well. Considering she was the one that cared for him while his mother was now deceased it meant more to him than anything else.

Naruto waited to see her smile and then respond,

"Naruto I need to warn you about something."

"What?" She sighed knowing this was going to anger Naruto more than anything but he was pretty much her baby. She raised him after his mother died and more than anything she and her husband hated seeing him get hurt.

"Riser is coming to Kuoh in the next day or two and he is trying to force Rias into marrying her."

"But I thought the agreement was for her to graduate first that's a violation of the contract they signed."

"True but we are being forced into a corner by the other devils and are not really given a choice about this."

"Regardless this means their family owes us something in trade. I mean you guys something since they went back on their contract." Venelana smiled at her son. While he would never say it in front of everyone else he was really wanting to be a Gremory while still carrying his mother's name. Sadly that was not something that would happen for a while even though she is her child.

"Look I need you to warn her about this and tell her to be ready for his entrance. Grayfia is being sent there to monitor the meeting and make sure nothing gets out of control."

The message turned off leaving Naruto alone in his dark room again. Sighing he got out of his chair and proceeded to the school where he saw Sona and Tsubaki trying to get Saji to pay attention to them. He remembered when he first met the dark hair uptight king, it was around the time he was six and Rias and him were playing chess. She had come over and challenged him to a chess match seeing him beat Rias and before she knew it she lost to Naruto more than twenty times in a row. This signified to her that he was incredibly smart and by most standards perfect for her as a future husband. Tsubaki felt depression most of her life considering her family outcasted her but she was happy when Naruto bonded with her over this and slowly that developed into a love relationship.

But lately like Rias and his peerage were focused on their newest member more than they should have been. Considering he was better equipped than Issei it was grinding on his nerves. Especially since he was making it no secret he was fantasizing about Sona and Tsubaki but they kept him in line for the most part.

Although regardless he was alone and it was starting to take its toll on him with the rest of his peerage ignoring him for the nun and the pervert and Sona and Tsubaki doing the same thing for their own version of the pervert. It was driving him up a wall and a few times he felt his control wavering.

Arriving at the council room he saw Rias was not there making him ponder where she could be. So flying out of the building he started scouting through each member's home until he arrived at Issei's house. Inside his room he saw something that broke his heart and destroyed any form of restraint he had left.

Rias was sitting on top of Issei in her underwear and she was leaning down on him while shouting,

"Issei you need to take my virginity!" Naruto knew it had something to do with Riser but just seeing this broke him more than anything. If he stayed focused he would have seen Grayfia coming into the room but he didn't because he was falling off the windowsill and down the ground below. He was staring up at the sky, tears rolling down his face, and pain shooting through his body. It made no sense to him, why Issei?! What the hell made him so great that she would throw everything they had away for him?!

 _Friends for life right?_

Naruto felt his anger boiling, such a simple lie and it was something that blinded him to the truth. She never cared for him, only her own power mattered to her even after showing him what he was willing to do for her.

Gathering himself he flew away from the house not knowing that he alerted Grayfia to his presence but she was busy dealing with Rias and her perverted Pawn. Honestly she was shocked Rias would do it with this boy instead of Naruto. The whole house of Gremory knew of his crush on Rias and Akeno except for the girls themselves. This was the most upsetting about the whole situation because if he saw this then his heart is in tatters and there was no telling what was going to happen later down the line.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of an unknown forest and he was just sitting there with anger flowing over his body. He could feel something stirring inside of him but he couldn't push it far enough.

"I hate this world." The power pulsed again.

"I hate being alone," once more the power pulsed and this time the earth was trembling under his power.

"I HATE LOVING SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER LOVE ME!" Suddenly the seal snapped and he felt something coming to the surface for the first time in his life. A black and white aura was surrounding his body and he was causing the trees to bend away from him. Power was overflowing from his body and it was slowly making him stronger and stronger the more he raged.

The forest was falling over and the entire landscape was starting to fall apart until he finally felt something change. His body finally gave into the power and he felt himself going through a transformation of some kind. But this lead to his body finally giving out and him collapsing to the ground unconscious not knowing someone was watching him from the distance.

"My, so the chosen son has awoken then. This will be interesting, at least he's cute."

 **Mindscape**

Naruto woke up and saw he was standing in the middle of a black void in the middle of nothing. Looking around he saw there was no one around for a bit but then he saw something appearing out of the shadows. It was a golden mirror that was shining as if it was made of the brightest metals possible. In this context Naruto saw he had changed from his usual blond hair and blue eye appearance. In front of him was a black hair teen with black eyes that was radiating power beneath the surface of his eyes.

"It would seem it has happened." Naruto quickly turned around and saw a man standing there with a blue gi over a red top and wearing some white and orange tipped boots. He had some white gloves on his hand and his hair was standing like a pillar in front of him and his eyes matched his current ones.

"Who the hell are you?" The man smirked,

"No doubt your Kushina and my son." Naruto was shocked. He never knew his father even from the earliest age. His mother left him a note that his father was trying to hide him away from the rest of the world considering his lineage was something of legend. In fact it was because of the old Satan Faction that his father's family and race was wiped out. Leading to him going into hiding as a child and then finding his wife later on in life before he died at the hands of someone else.

"Is that really you dad?" The man's smirked turned into a small smile,

"It is kiddo come here." He held his arms out to him and his son crashed into his chest. It was the first time in his life he met his father and he was afraid he looked up he would be gone.

"Naruto," looking at the man he smiled brighter than the stars.

"Son, I don't have much time. The seal I placed on you is breaking and soon I'm going to fade away to join your mother on the other side."

"But why did you seal me?"

"First you must understand our history," Naruto nodded his head and took a seat in the middle of the void. "My name is Vegito and I was hailed as the future ruler of the Sayian Race, a special breed of Yokai that was feared throughout the world. We had the power to use KI, which is more potent than magic, and the ability to get stronger the more we fight and the more damage we take from the fights. Our species was known for turning into giant ape like beasts thanks to our tails and this allowed us to become stronger than most beings in the world. Sadly this also led to our extinction at the hands of the old satan faction and my disappearance."

"But due to this I gained more power and eventually was able to hunt down some of the people who destroyed our race, the rest were killed by the New Satan Faction. Then I met your mother and we eventually fell in love before long we had you. For unknown medical reasons you were born a pure blood sayian and were blessed with amazing power that I couldn't match at your age. Sadly, Ophis came for me and wanted me to join her cause but I refused at that point I had sealed away your heritage but even with all of my power I couldn't beat her. This ultimately lead to her killing me but then I saw a vision, you standing tall over the great dragons and defending our family's honor that is when I knew it was true the legends of the saiyan of gold and it was you my son **.** You would become the first true Super Saiyan and would bring the honor back to our race!"

Naruto was in awe of his father. He was strong that even Ophis, the Dragon God of Infinity, tried recruiting him personally.

"Dad," looking down at his son,

"Yes what is it?"

"Did you love me and mom more than your own destiny?" Vegito stood there for a second and then smiled,

"Son there was nothing more important to me than you and your mother. I regret I won't be there to see you grow but I promise you this we are all watching you with pride and joy." Vegito started feeling it,

"It's happening," Naruto noticed his body was disappearing.

"Don't go dad I still have so many questions! Why did the other races fear this super sayain! Why was I born a pure blood!"

"Son," Vegito put his hand over his head, "Those are questions even I can't answer but I know this you will be the strongest in the world. One day even you will become the king that I always knew you would be. Go my son! Embrace your heritage and become the sayian of sayians! The future King of the Sayian Race!"

With that he faded into nothingness while he whispered,

"My love, I'm coming and you and I shall watch our son from the other side."

Reality

Naruto woke up and saw he was standing in the middle of the clearing again. He remembered everything that his father told him and what he was wanting him to do.

"Don't worry dad, I'm going to become the strongest in the world just you watch. But first, I need to start training."

"Maybe I can help you with that," turning around Naruto blushed at the sight of a blue skin woman with long hair hanging in a ponytail reaching down her back. Her green dress hid it well but he could tell from hanging out with Rias she was well developed and considered unbelievably sexy in any case. In her hand was a golden staff that was radiating some kind of magic behind it thanks to the orb floating there on the staff. **(Vados, DBZ** )

"Who are you?" Naruto got in a stance but the minute he did she was in front of him and bonked him once on the head.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to someone wanting to help you?"

"Ouch what the hell was that!?"

"Oh don't be a baby that was a love tap." Naruto was disturbed if that was considered a love tap from her than he was afraid to see what a serious attack was.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Vados and I guess you could call me a guardian of this world. I prevent anomilies from destroying the time and space barriers along with keeping the balance among the strongest in existence."

"Okay so are you here for me for a specific reason?"

"Of course, you see I'm here to train you to embrace your destiny. See our race in general can see the many futures in front of us and I want to see the one that is best for this world come true. You becoming the strongest in the world and achieving the strength that is required for you to succeed."

"Interesting, what are you planning though?"

"Simple, we are going to leave this plane and head to another one that is going to help you train to become stronger. However, due note you won't see this world for a while."

"How long because this bastard Riser is coming soon and he is issuing a challenge to Rias and I need to be there to help." Vados raised an eyebrow at her,

"Even after she broke your heart?" Naruto flinched but glared at her,

"Regardless of my personal feelings I will not let that bastard have his way with an innocent person. I might not love Rias and the others like I did before Issei showed up but I'm not going to sit back and let him win. Plus, I hate losing to someone weaker than me."

Vados smirked,

"Perfect, because we are heading out now and I promise we will come back to the time point where she is fighting in the rating games. It will be fun to have you show up and whip everyone that is left in the match." With a smack of her staff both of them had disappeared and appeared on a new planet. The minute Naruto touched down on the planet he felt his entire body buried in the ground and barely able to move.

"What the hell!"

"Oh I forgot to mention the gravity on this planet is over x100 heavier than earth so you are going to have to focus on standing first."

"You bitch."

"Ha, keep that up and I might not cook you some delicious ramen!" With that Naruto was fighting to get back to his feet. He was really trying to stand on his own but the problem was that it was harder on him.

Vados floated away from him and asked herself,

"Maybe I should have warned him about the whole his clothes are weighted as well thanks to the teleportation? Nah, he'll get use to it soon."

Six months later (Month on Earth)

Naruto had spent over six months on this new world and he could honestly say that it was tough. On top of that he spent most of the time working on just moving while also being attacked by Vados when she thought he was taking it easy.

First they focused on him getting use to the weighted clothes and gravity on his body. That took about three days for him to successfully do on his own. She finally told him his clothes were also weighed meaning that he was actually doing more work than he was supposed to leading to him yelling at her for this. She smacked him in the head with her staff leading to him landing face first against the ground again. Naruto eventually got to walking around on the planet in which the real training started.

He was to first run a few laps across the surface of the planet, which he did multiple times without slowing down. Next he ran across the world and then eventually he was moving around normally. This type of training allowed him to become faster when he was off the planet and not have to worry about feeling himself being slower than most people since he was use to more resistance than what is on Earth and in the Underworld.

The second lesson was focusing on working on KI in this process of summoning more of this power to the surface. The process began with him forming an orb in his hand and then making them in each hand. Next he would fire the attack straight into the sky and see the level of destruction he could cause. In about three weeks he managed to do a KI attack that could erase an entire mountain range with ease. With the attack he was also able to obliterate anything that came in his way and she informed him his multiple created attacks that were meant for range were good but he would now need close range attacks.

He agreed and created what he called KI blade with his hand. It was like a sword covering his hand and it was capable of cutting through anything that he wanted. Hell she even had a holy sword in front of him and sliced it to pieces easily and he loved it.

Next they focused on improving the rest of his attack style and mastering some more basic motor functions. First he refined his martial art skills to the point that it took Vados using her entire hand to block his strikes and to actually focus on him or he would get a lucky strike near her. He was still nowhere as strong as her but he was making progress from what she was telling him. One of the biggest things about the progress is that he showed he was capable of mastering some of the more basic moves and techniques while at the same time mastering more devastating moves later on.

In translation, Naruto's attacks were to the point he could break bones with a good amount of force in his strikes and he could even cut off the limbs with the slightest touch of the limb. Honestly, he was stronger than most people in the world she knew of but he was only at about high class compared to some of the people in this world. Facing off against someone as old as herself (although she would never say her age) or someone who is experienced in war he would lose just because of the strategy factor.

Also during this time she had to admit she grew attracted to Naruto and eventually they confessed how they felt for each other. Naruto wanted to take it slow after getting his heart shattered by Rias and the others. She agreed but they still kissed each other from time to time allowing him to understand his true feelings later on. If he was honest she was a great person and he would want to be with her for the rest of his life but he was not sure how she would react to him wanting to rebuild his race. It was something they tabled for later on what they had to do and what was required for his breed to be pure.

Naruto changed from his previous look and was wearing a black and white gi (black Goku's outfit) and he was standing there with confidence raining in his face. Vados was standing next to him in her usual outfit and on her face was a proud look considering he had come a long way from where he started plus, he had a surprise for everyone that saw him the next time he fought.

"You ready? The match is starting and it will take about ten minutes to get into the match."

"I hate the long trip but lets hope they last that long."

"Of course, lets get moving," Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and soon they were gone in a flash of light.

Rating Game

Rias was having a bad day. Even with a month she was still at a disadvanatage in this match. Her queen was taken out by Riser's Queen, Kiba had taken out most of Riser's peerage on his own but was taken out thanks to Riser's sister who was his bishop. Issei was useless since he barely could control his sacred gear and use it more affectively. Also, Koneko was able to take out some of the girls but she too was overcomed by Riser's Queen. Really out of the entire peerage only his Queen and sister were the one's she was worried about. She felt like she was missing someone in this match but for the life of her she couldn't recall who it was.

"Ha, face it Rias you lost. Too bad your Rook is not here to see me take you as my bride!"

Rias had a shocked look on her face and remembered Naruto. Where the hell was he did he not show up?

"I remember him always glaring at me everytime we met. Hell he threatened to kill me when he met me on the battlefield."

"It doesn't matter, I'm worth more than him!" Issei was summoning his sacred gear and was ready to fight but his partner was not answering him while at the same time ignoring him for his own personal reasons.

"You fool just because you were worth 8 Pawns' doesn't mean your better than him." Yubellana and Ravel laughed at the boy as well. It was sad he didn't understand the difference of someone who was part of the peerage since the beginning compared to someone who was only part of it because of their sacred gear.

"Enough! Riser, I will end this!" Rias had a red and black aura around her body ready to kill him.

"Ha that's funny. Wonder what that Rook that loves you would think about you now?"

Rias was shocked, Naruto loved her!? Why didn't anyone tell her?! Honestly she was sure her Queen had a crush on him and she was confident she cared for him but she was unaware that he was in love with her.

"Hell your queen, the Sitri heiress and her Queen, he loved all of you along with that little neko girl." Rias gritted her teeth after this match she was going to find Naruto and talk to him about this.

A glowing circle appeared in the middle of the two group out of it came a beautiful blue skinned woman and a black hair teen wearing a black and white gi.

"It would seem we arrived at the climax." The black hair teen grunted,

"Vados get everyone away from here. This is going to be bloody." The woman nodded her head after giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Of course Naruto-kun, good luck." The girls were shocked, hell the entire arena was stunned. Even Grayfia was! That was Naruto!? What the hell happened to him?!

Venlana was looking at her son and was worried. She had a feeling something had caused this change and she was to guess it was the whole situation with Rias. It broke her heart, I mean what mother wouldn't be upset that her daughter ignored him like she did?

Naruto was staring down the blond hair man,

"I see you made some changes but it doesn't matter nothing you do will change the outcome of this match. I will be victorious," Riser was trying to get under his skin but it only got Naruto to smirk,

"Than prove it weakling. Quit hiding behind your sister and your queen and actually fight. But then again you are a bitch so there is no shame in backing down fighting a real man."

"How dare you!?" Riser's wings exploded out of his back and he charged at Naruto with the intent to kill him. This ultimately lead to Naruto blocking his attack with the slightest ease. He was only using one finger to block his strikes and he was just floating on air. This was confusing to everyone why he was flying without his wings behind his back.

"Hold still you bastard!" He flew back and aimed a giant fireball at him. Naruto only watched on in boredom and waited for the attack to hit. Vados had hit him with moves like this but they were ten times more damaging than this.

The ball of fire crashed into him making the entire arena think he was dead, Rias was distraught along with the other girls, Kiba was happy since he could go for Tsubaki now, and Sirzechs was concerned along with Grayfia.

Venelana however was furious, this was a match, not a death battle and in her mind that was her son he was murdering. She would make sure Riser paid for this even if it meant showing the world who the crimson Destroyer was again.

Riser thought it was over and was waiting for the announcement but it never came. Then something happened that stunned him, the fireball was being juggled around like a basketball by Naruto. In this setting he then took the ball of fire and ran straight at Riser with it still in his grasp. Riser tried to cause it to explode but the attack wouldn't respond to him and before he knew it the ball was sent right back at him. The attack impacted against him and then the explosion went off causing the entire arena to shake from the impact of the attack.

Naruto floated up into the sky and after the smoke cleared saw the once proud Riser Phenex barely standing. He was torn up to the point it really made him wonder how his healing was suppose to help him.

"You know I've grown bored of this match and I think it is time to finish this."

"Ha, as soon as I heal your dead you low class trash! Your nothing but the product a whore who spread her legs and some drunk fool who got himself killed!"

The entire arena was silent. Riser's family was angry and embarrassed by his comment. Especially since the eldest child was watching this match with boredom and embarrassment in her eyes. Her long blond hair and blue eyes was watching with boredom but it quickly shifted to anger after the comment. There would be a reckoning and it was going to be one that he would never forget as long as he was alive.

This is Elizabeth Phenex the eldest daughter of the family. She is hailed as one of the first non satan people to achieve the status as Ultimate class devil. While she did not share her brother's disgusting habit for using his peerage and not seeing low class devils as nothing, she did find it embarrassing her brother was struggling. But after seeing Naruto's power and features she had to admit she was impressed by how strong he really was. On top of that his power showed that he was not someone you mess with and he was somebody she felt would shatter the barrier around the whole low and high class problems. But she felt there was something else about him that made him special but she was unsure what it was.

While Elizabeth was pondering this Sirzechs and the rest of his family was furious with the comment. Kushina was a touchy subject in their family since she was such a good friend to them. But to hear him speak of someone that they held in high respect just crossed the line for most of them. While Sirzechs would love to kill him he couldn't due to his position, Grayfia could but she was not going to since this would cause more friction based on her lineage, and Venalana and Lord Gremory were not in the same boat. They would make sure this boy paid deeply for this insult for a dear friend of theirs and someone they raised.

Naruto's eyes were covered by his bangs. He was silent for a second and then the whole arena started shaking violently. Eyes burning with rage were staring at Riser and his aura was pure black with it starting to waver and become more erratic. Naruto finally shouted,

"Speak how you will about me but the minute you bring my family into the conversation and insult their memories you sign your death warrant! Let me show you why you don't fuck with the Sayian Race!" Suddenly he was covered in a golden transformation that changed his hair from black back into blond but it was more straight up and pointy than before. On top of that his black and white aura had changed into one that was completely gold with lightning coming around his body.

Riser didn't know what was going on but the minute he changed his power skyrocketed more than before. Naruto closed the distance between them in a flash and without warning sent him crashing into the ground with a vicious punch. Seeing the boy was barely able to get up he gathered his KI into his hand and held both bottoms of his palms together and pulled them back.

"Feel the wrath of my race and know you never stood a chance." Soon a ball of black KI started gathering in his hands and he started the chant,

 **"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"** He flung his hands forward and within seconds a beam of black and white KI charged at Riser and he was hit with the attack. The entire arena was shaking from the attack so much that the barrier couldn't take it anymore and shattered from the impact of the attack.

Once the move stopped everyone saw Riser barely breathing and both his arms and legs were gone. Naruto floated down to him and slammed his foot on his chest.

"Surrender or I promise you I will kill you." The teal color in his eyes was showing he was telling the truth so he croaked,

"I surrender." Naruto smirked and turned off his transformation.

"The Rating Games is over and the winner of the match is Rias Gremory!" Naruto felt himself being teleported into the main hall with everyone in attendance. Issei and the others were watching with either fear, happiness, or shock. Naruto didn't pay any attention to them when Rias tried running up to him and hugging him for helping her out of the problem.

"Thank you Naruto!" Naruto grabbed her hands and pushed her away from him.

"I didn't do this for any special reason I only won the match because I'm a member of this peerage."

"But Naruto didn't you love me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and figured someone must have told her.

"While that might have been true years ago the truth of the matter is my feelings for you and the rest of the girls doesn't exist anymore."

"Why though!?" Rias was concerned what did she do that changed his love for her and the rest of the girls.

"You really don't know how about this: you ignored me for Issei and Asia and while I understand they needed help I figured it would only be for a few days and then you would stop. But you continued to smother him with this affection and promising him something he would never achieve makes me sick. Then there was the moment at his house that night I saw you doing something I thought you would never do."

Rias was shocked he mentioned her trying to give her virginity to Issei. She agreed that it was rash but she was desperate at the time.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were embarrassed to be honest. This was something they were tying to not tell their parents but it seemed it was going to happen.

"Naruto what happened to you?"

"I saw the truth of this world and honestly I'm glad I did. I would never have seen my father and I would not have unlocked my heritage. The legend of the super Sayian was true and I'm a breathing fact of that reality."

"Naruto please," Rias tried reaching for him again but he walked away from her and walked up to Lord and Lady Gremory,

"Would you mind if I stayed at the manor for a little while? I need time to clear my head." Venalana nodded her head and hugged her surrogate son.

"Of course after everything that has happened you deserve a breather." She activated the teleportation circle while keeping a critical eye on her daughter showing she was disappointed in her.

Lord Gremory sighed. This was something he was worried about. His daughter and the other girls not noticing how much he loved them came to backfire on them and he now is changing into something else. But it seemed he was close to the blue skinned woman for some reason and he was curious why that was. Sensing her power he could tell she was stronger than his son and probably could destroy the entire underworld if she wanted to so why is she with Naruto in this case?

"Excuse me ma'am, who are you?" Everyone was watching the blue skinned woman with great caution. She got into the rating game arena without trouble and the fact that Naruto or the sayian knew her and liked her meant she was something special in the mind of the boy. Thus anything that happens to her would lead to her having her new love interest killing them for attempting anything against them. Some in the crowd could sense her power and knew she was stronger than the rest of them and having Naruto kill them would be a waste of time.

"My name is Vados, Lord Gremory and I'm what you might call the Guardian."

"Guardian of what?" She smiled and giggled behind her hand.

"Oh you know the worlds in general. My job is to make sure the universe goes in the direction that I dictate it. Think of me as someone who can see the future, manipulate time, and warp reality to the highest degree possible."

The room was shocked by her explanation. This was a monster in front of them on par with those of the strongest in existence.

"Now that this is over, I must be off. Let Naruto know that I will be coming to pick him up for more training."

"Wait how can you train Naruto to use his species powers?" She laughed at Sirzechs who was standing in front of her with his wife at his side.

"Simple really, I'm capable of using his special brand of power myself. Also you should know that the reason why their race is powerful is not just because of KI or the spiritual power they use but because they are master of Senjutsu." Like that she disappeared in glowing circle leaving everyone wondering where she gone. But the last bit of information caused some people to begin fearing Naruto since he was able to use one of the most dangerous arts in the world and he is capable of gathering enough to make the stray cat look like a child in comparison.

"Now then what is it about Naruto seeing something that changed his mind on how he feels about you?" Lord Gremory flashed his aura showing that it was time for everyone to leave and like that everybody started disappearing except for Elizabeth. She was staring at the head of the Gremory and smirked, she had a plan and if it worked out things would be swinging her way. Then the fire user disappeared from this world and proceeded back to her manor in order to rip into her brother and promote herself as the future head of the family by any means possible. After all, it was time people could see that a woman could lead a family no matter how they feel about it.

"I can answer that Lord Gremory," Grayfia walked up to the head of the Gremory family and bowed. "When I encountered Rias earlier this month she was half naked and ready to give her virginity to her Pawn to get out of the contract."

Rias dropped her head in shame while also hiding the fact she was nearly in tears with what happened with Naruto. He pretty much wrote off their friendship and everything else that connected them. She could see he only saw her as his king and nothing more and that hurt so much it felt like her heart really did shatter inside of her chest.

Sona and Tsubaki were shocked as well, Naruto pretty much dug into everyone that he had a crush on and left them behind. Not only that it would seem this Vados woman had a deeper connection to him than the rest of them. She even got a kiss out of Naruto signaling their relationship was where most couples were.

"Is that so, well then son, why didn't you tell me this or better yet your mother? You know what she is going to do when she finds out you hid this from her?" Sirzechs paled, while he was powerful his mother was a monster and could still slap him around when necessary.

"S-s-sorry dad but the thing about the situation is with Naruto missing and Riser being there it slipped my mind to tell you. Plus I didn't want the wrong person to overhear this information that would only reflect badly on us."

"I understand son but your mother is not going to be so understanding on this as I am." He nodded his head.

"Now young lady," Lord Gremory looked at Rias and her peerage with a stern look on his face. "While I understand what happened and why you did it there were so many different ways to go about it. Just look at what your short sighted thought got you; a peerage match, embarrassing your brother and family, and to top it all Naruto saw you costing you his affection."

"I know father but-,"

"You know nothing yet dear. But you will, so time for your punishment."

"Buchou did nothing wrong! Its not her fault he was such a cry baby!" This lead to Issei getting punched by Koneko and a mean glare from the other girls and guys in the room while Sirzechs had a hand on his shoulder glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you to talk? Didn't you say you wanted my sister's virginity? That is something Riser would have announced." Issei gulped at the sight of the strongest devil.

"Enough! This is my point! You can't control your Pawn let alone the rest of your peerage while I can't take them away I can restrict your movements!" Rias bowed her head knowing that anything she said could backfire on her badly. Issei had already started making things worse for her.

"Starting today you are forbiddened from ordering Naruto to be in the same room as you unless you have something peerage related that needs his attention. Also you are forbidden from coming to the manor so you can give him his space that he asked for. Furthermore another person will be moving to Kuoh to watch over the territory since both you and Sona have proven you can't handle this responsibility of working territory."

"But Lord Gremory-,"

"Silence Sona! Your parents and sister agreed to this and they want you to understand what is going on. No one, I mean no one, is above the rules that all devils must follow and that is something you both have forgotten. The person we assign to the territory is coming down in a week and I expect you both to behave while they are there is that clear?"

The girls nodded their heads to his order.

"Now please leave, I'm going to be heading home to prepare the party for your victory Rias even if I think it is not a good idea after what I found out today."

Rias bowed her head and tears rolled down her cheeks while she teleported out of the room and back to Kuoh. Sona and Tsubaki were the same way considering they both didn't do anything but yet they did nothing was the problem and it lead to them losing a friend.

Lord Gremory arrived back at his manor while bidding his son and his daughter-in-law a good day. Entering the house he saw his wife sitting on the bed next to Naruto who was sleeping from an exhausting day. She was smiling while running her hand through his hand. This is how he wanted to see his wife, smiling and always loving their children. While Rias would be getting an earful from her he knew that Naruto was someone she was going to make sure was loved more than anything. Just like their grandson, he was someone that meant more to her than anything else in the world.

Rias was a big girl and in his mind along with his wife they gave her a lot more leniency than they really should have. The moving to the human world, the right to fight against Riser, and some other stuff they kept hidden for different reasons. But this time he was sure his wife was going to show their daughter no mercy from what she did. Plus who knows what the whole situation has done to Naruto other than reveal him as a sayian putting a larger bullseye on his back if the look of the oldest child of the Phenex family was anything to go by.

Turning to her husband she asked,

"What is bothering you dear?" He laughed, she was the only one that could tell if something was bothering him.

"Just some stuff pertaining to Rias and Sona that you might want to hear?" She raised an eyebrow and both of them proceeded into a different room hoping to give Naruto the sleep he deserves.

From there he went on to tell her about the whole virginity problem she committed and the fact everything that has happened lead Naruto to this point along with the fact her control was out of proportion with her age. They expected her to control territory without having someone looking over them and Sona was pushing it considering she too was not showing the level of maturity for this.

"So we are still throwing this party regardless everything that has happened?" Lord Gremory sighed,

"Unfortunately if we don't do this party than someone is going to suspect something and start poking around the house. This would lead to them discovering the infractions Rias committed leading to potentially more trouble later on."

"True but Naruto," She looked at his door,

"Honey, even if it causes him discomfort he would be there anyway. You know he carries his position more seriously than anyone else his age does. Something I wish the rest of Rias's peerage could do instead of scrambling around because of their own personal goals."

"True dear," she kissed his cheek and went back to his room, "Still I hate throwing this party but I understand. Plus the stipulations in place are good as well so if there is anything else-,"

"There is my love. I think I know someone that is going to jump at the chance at being in Kuoh." Venalana raised an eyebrow at this and before long she knew who he was talking about.

"Why would they have interest there? They already have their own territory."

"Who knows but what I do know they are interested in Naruto and this could cause problems later on if they are distanced like they are currently. But if they are next to each other we can have Rias and the others monitor their activities and hopefully tell us what they are really after with Naruto." His wife didn't share his confidence having the two of them in the same city with each other. "Please trust me on this dear."

Venelana relented on his request, because while he was sometimes goofy in his own right he was a strategist first and someone that was hailed as a great leader.

"I understand just know that if anything happens to him you will pay the price clear?" The sugary sweet smile was on her face and the crimson black and red aura was surrounding her showing the threat was there and it was for real.

"Understood dear!" The man saluted to his wife out of fear of what she would do if he didn't agree to what she was saying.

Venalana seeing her point was made entered the room again and sat next to her son and put her hand on his chest. He immediately snuggled into her embrace showing that while he was a dangerous warrior he was still a scared child at heart.

"Sleep well my baby, no one will ever harm you again no matter who they are. I will erase them if they try."

Week later

Naruto was standing next to his mother while watching the proceedings go on. It was a massive party and it was all for Rias winning her first match, even if it won't count down the line. But ultimately this was for the impressive showing and the fact that people wanted to meet the last Sayian known in existence along with him being known for being the legendary super saiyan. The problem however was that some of them were trying to recruit him to their family and at the same time trying to bring him into arranged marriages. Luckily his mother was able to deal with them since he was more of the hands on type when it came to dealing with people. The only person that couldn't be talked away was the eldest daughter of the Phenex clan. She was eyeing him as if he was some great prize and while he couldn't sense it all but there was something deeply wrong with her like sickly evil.

Devils radiate evil aura but this was something else, she was almost the very monster that her race is portrayed as. It was terrifying in his mind and he was keeping a close eye as she moved across the room. But she was the perfection she claimed, large breast that rivaled some the bustiest women he has ever met, perfect blond hair that went straight down her back, dark eyes watching him with great enthusiasm, but at the same time she was wearing an outfit that complimented her fully by showing off her breasts and her long legs.

Honestly she was the sight of the room and every male was watching her with great enthusiasm and lust.

Naruto soon saw his king coming down the stairs wearing a strapless red dress that hugged her body and showed off her other worldy beauty. The only person in the room that could match her was the Phenex daughter who was still staring at him while sipping on some wine.

It was creeping him out and he was wishing Vados was here but she was busy doing her own thing somewhere in the multi universes.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" Naruto turned to see the Phenex daughter next to him and she was smiling at him with her perfect teeth showing.

"Yes but I'm needed somewhere so if you'll excuse me." Before he could walk off her hand was on his shoulder keeping him in place. While he could throw her off it was a party and he was not trying to cause a scene.

"I was wanting a dance if you wouldn't mind?" Naruto gulped her eyes were narrowing at him and her smile was becoming more feral than before.

"Sure," he figured it was better to do this and avoid the potentially dangerous situation down the road. They both proceeded down to the center of the room and Naruto and Elizabeth started dancing in the circle while the guests watched on. Rias was also watching on and she was angry she wanted to talk to him but he was avoiding her like the plague. Now the eldest daughter of the Phenex clan was dancing with him and it was annoying.

The dance soon came to an end and everyone in the room applauded the beautiful movement they did. But Naruto wasn't hearing them, something was wrong with this woman, she was radiating something and it was confusing to him.

"What's wrong Naruto? Confused, angry, frustrated?" Each word was whispered lower and lower.

"Yeah I am what is the deal? What are you wanting from me?" Elizabeth smirked,

"Simple," she kissed him in on the cheek and whispered something that put him on edge,

"I want to see how much like me you are. A monster, a demon that is capable of doing incredible damage. Lets find out together soon." The blond hair girl released her grasp on Naruto and walked away with a sway of her hips.

He felt terrified for some reason and he couldn't explain why. She was different from her brother who was arrogant and talked a big game but couldn't back it up most of the time.

She was powerful he could sense that much but there was almost a sadistic streak that was coming from her. It terrified Naruto, what the hell is wrong with her?

"Naruto," turning around his mother was standing there with a worried look on her face. Her son was pretty much terrified at the moment even if his face was good at hiding it. But she could see the fear welling deep inside of his chest,

"Its fine mother. Lets get back to the party." He walked past her briskly to avoid hearing some questions about what is going on.

With Elizabeth she was watching with fascination. She confirmed her thoughts about him being stronger than the rest of his generation but at the same time being compassionate. That was something she was hoping to change down the line, afterall mercy is for the weak and there was no place for that.

It would come soon, he would come to her side and she would finally have the prince of the race in her possession. She would finally obtain a throne of her own regardless if that other woman was in the picture. The goal is to be a queen no matter what even if it meant abandoning her clan to achieve this goal. Elizabeth was looking forward to this, after all she had waited for him this long she could wait a little longer. His mother kept her from this goal for a while by trying to hid who he was but thanks to some of her spies she knew that he was a sayian before anyone else.

Sadly, she was too late in claiming him since the Gremory's beat her to it. But she would see that she claimed her throne.

After all a queen always got her wish no matter who gets in her way.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter for this new story. While I understand it is similar to Replaced I think it would awesome to experiment with same concept but changing some things around. Plus you never know what you can make out of some old material you wrote before. That is something I enjoy doing, instead of having to always come up with some brand new concept sometimes its better to recycle something you wrote before and change it around to give the story its own identity.**

 **Now for everyone that is awaiting some updates; I've already done Replaced and Cursed Child and hopefully they get updated soon. Forwarning so no one says that it doesn't show up, there is a lemon in Cursed Child so if you don't like stuff like this don't read it or skip it. Also I'm working on new material now with summer being here. So be expecting more of my stories being updated down the line.**


	2. Kuoh's new management and meeting Yokai

**Chapter 2: New Advisor, Drama, and Revelations**

Normal: normal pattern

"Normal": Speaking

 _Normal_ : inner thoughts or sounds

 **Normal** : Scene change or new location

 **Underworld**

 _Crack_

A body thudded against the floor and he was skidding across the carpet. He was coughing up blood while at the same time showing fear and exhaustion. They could feel their arms were gone and their legs could barely move on their own. Signaling that he couldn't get anywhere at this point and it was disturbing for most of them.

Riser, the once proud child of the Phenex family, was beaten and swollen. After his match he knew that he was in trouble when his parents ordered the servants to inform him that he was to be restricted to the house. He was determined to hunt down the monster that destroyed him and demand payment for interefering in the match when he was already late to begin with. However, they ignored his cry and when he saw why, the poor playboy shit bricks. Afterall, there was only one person other than his parents and his older brother that could order him to be restrained and they were not someone you crossed.

Elizabeth, the eldest daughter of the family and the true heir to the Phenex clan and regarded by many of her moniker of being the Phenex of the Damned since many who have crossed her are either destroyed mentally or they are destroyed physically. On top of that, her flames were different from the rest of the clan with them being deep red in color and having tints of blue surrounding the flames. No one could explain this phenomenon but it was a blessing in disguise. Her power was greater than any before her considering these flames are as strong as the black flames of Amerterasu herself along with being able to even stop holy magic if touched by the flames.

However, he was not admiring this all powerful sister, no he was fearful of the sadist she was. Something happened to set her off and he knew he was responsible for it. While she was kind to the rest of the family she had made it clear that his habits would come to bite him in the ass. The minute he lost the match she was furious and made it clear that they would be having words about the whole situation. What she called having words is what the rest of the family called training which in reality was a chance to beat the shit out of him and force him into the ground. He tried to fight back early on but realized that it was pointless since he couldn't deal with her flames but she could absorb hers. This terrified him and he was begging for someone to stop this torture.

"You just had to run your mouth didn't you? You just absolutely had to do this stupid stunt." Walking over to him she dug her black heel into his back with authority.

"Sister please I'm-," she twisted her heel deeper into his spine causing him to stop and scream in pain.

"I don't want to hear it. Here is what's going to happen. I'm going to list your transgressions and whom they are against. You're going to stay there and take your beating like a man that you claim to be. But if I had my way I would be making you my sister instead." He paled at the threat and the sadistical look in her eyes with her being more focused on him thanks to the sight of the fire burning in her eyes.

"Personally, I'm going to make sure that no one in this family crosses my will again. I've had my eye on that boy since he was a child and I personally promised myself to destroy anyone that would come between us." Removing her heel from Riser's back she pulled him up to look her in the eyes. Then with blinding speed she smashed her fist into his stomach sending him crashing into the wall and sliding down with a thud.

"Now for the transgressions first you started acting as if you are the highest order in the underworld when you've done nothing to prove this, two you insulted the Gremory family by going against them and forcing their hand with Rias automatically putting us in a bad spot with other nobles, three you've been whoring yourself out to everyone around you and that alone makes people think low of our clan, and finally you admitted to the fact that you were set on forcing her into this marriage while basically making it out to be a rape situation for her." Elizabeth ran her hand through her long blond hair and stared at her brother with boredom,

"How you are my brother is a mystery to me but make no mistake about it I know everything that goes on in this house. Like you were planning on getting even with Naruto after he viciously destroyed you for the comment you made about his family. Hell Lord Lucifer has pretty much made it clear to my family that if he hears that insult again than that can be classified as slandering their family and that would mean you get executed."

"But sister he really is trash I mean his father is dead and so is his mother." Another punch to the stomach forced more blood on the floor and her stalking away from him,

"His father died because he was killed by one of the top beings in existence to hide his son from the rest of the world. The boy's mother died when she was infected by an unknown disease when he was nothing more than a toddler. Knowing this information I would have brought him into our family and made sure he was a member of my peerage but his mother, Kushina, beat me to the idea and had Venelana coming for him instead. While this is a wrench in my plans I can still make things work out for the best because there is a reason for this."

Turning back to her brother she grabbed him by the throat and stared into his eyes. They were glowing with power and the fire coming off her body was immense causing Riser to fear for his life at this point.

"You see, he is the last of his race, meaning he is the prince. Now think about it this way, he is a prince meaning he needs a princess, therefore I'm the one he would marry and have children with. I've been obsessed with him since I first laid eyes on him and I personally can't wait to see what he does next. His father was a handsome man while meaning he should be much like him later on."

Dropping Riser on the floor she could only pity the poor boy. She laid out all of her reasons but she was sure her brother was not happy with them. But it didn't matter her goals were the only thing that were worth anything. If he dared oppose her later on she would make sure that this beating was a sweet memory to what she would do then.

"So to better illustrate this point, stay away from Naruto or I promise, I will kill you for crossing me."

Twirling on her heel she walked out of the room and saw that her parents were looking at her with fear and worry. Her sister Ravel was also scared out of her mind at seeing her sister treating their brother like this. Another thing, Ruval was standing a bit away and he was just looking at the floor. Knowing her brother she knew he was going to say something about either the beating or what she had planned for the saiyan.

"Was that really necessary sweety?" Turning to her father she sighed,

"While I took no great pleasure in his suffering and beating him it was. He needs to understand how the world works, he can't behave the way he does and not expect consequences. Plus this is partly your fault for not listening to my warning about spoiling him like you did." While her father was angry with the comment he couldn't really fault her logic.

"Still this seems over the top in my opinion." Elizabeth glared at her mother causing her to cower back a bit,

"See this is what I'm talking about. You can't see the faults you are making because you are still holding onto this concept that he some child still. He's not, that brat is a full grown adult and should be treated as such. If he preaches about the pride of the Phenex than he needs to learn what happens when you embarrass the family like he did. It can't go both ways mother, please understand that." Turning to her sister she kneeled down to her and smiled,

"Don't worry Ravel as long as you don't act like your brother there is nothing to worry about." Then she remembered something, "which reminds me, I had brother trade your piece with my own bishop piece meaning you are with big sister now isn't that exciting?" Elizabeth gave her a beautiful smile and that made Ravel smile as well since she knew that she would learn more under her sister's training than her brothers.

If Ravel was honest, she couldn't stand Riser and his bad habits. Not only was it her job to monitor the whole peerage but it was also her job to organize their strategies in all the upcoming peerage matches. Even so he would throw the plans out the window and going for the usual option of having most of his pieces sacrificing themselves while at the same time working only to weaken the other peerage allowing him, her, and his queen to take out the rest of them. Seeing the last match she knew for a fact that her brother was stunting her own improvement and it was not helping that his habits had become public and shamed most of the family. Even Ruval was disappointed in him and he rarely will say something like this considering he loved his family deeply and always wanted everyone to be themselves.

Elizabeth stared at her brother Ruval seeing that he was staring straight at her this time. But the difference was he was flaring some of his aura at her causing some of her own to flare back. The thing is that her brother is strong, stronger than most of the people in the household but she was still better. Not because she was just more skilled or more powerful than him even if that was true no matter how close that ratio is. But the fact of the matter is that he couldn't control her flames no matter how much he tried.

"Brother," he glared at her before walking past her whispering,

"You might be right but this method of brutality is uncalled for. No matter what you do sister you can't out run the fact you lost." Elizabeth's eyes sharpened at the fact he was right. Years ago she was too slow to grab Naruto and that left her with having to try later on at this point instead of having him bond with her over time and making him her queen. He was the rook of that bitch Rias and it irritated her along with the fact he had his heart set on her and the other girls in the peerage and that Sona girl and her queen.

"Don't ever mention that to me brother or else," her eyes turned into slits and started to glow with a golden hue to it. This was something that she feared more than anything else in the world. Losing Naruto, in her mind he was her soul mate and she would have him. No matter what she would take him and bond with him to the point that she was his queen first. It didn't matter if he had concubines of his own but he would be her husband and the future king of the race that he was trying to revive.

Her whole world revolved around him and with this new opportunity arising she was sure that he would slowly start to become his. Even if he stayed that loving and caring person the truth of the matter was that she was willing to care for him even then. But she would persuade him to take a more brutal approach dealing with weaklings that crossed her path.

 _Your mine Naruto! You just don't know it yet but you will belong to me. Anyone that dares get between us, well they will suffer the consequences for it!_

 **Kuoh**

Naruto was shivering lately. Something was giving him an uncomfortable feeling considering he felt like someone was chasing him. Turning around he was sure nobody was around considering he could sense magic no matter where it was coming from. Only the truly strong of Senjutsu users could escape his sight considering their aura was different from normal people.

Sighing he entered his classroom and quickly sat down at his seat in the back of the room away from everybody staring out the window. He had been in town for a few days and he was already bored. He learned a spell that could turn him back to his normal looks while also making sure he didn't change entirely. It was only for appearances in this case since him having new hair color and eyes would raise too many questions. Plus, he did miss his old looks and it was something he prided himself about considering this was how everyone knew him and the appearance his mother truly adored.

Lately, he had been bothered by almost everyone in school that was related to the situation he was in. Rias was the first to confront him about his changes and what he said during the party. While he was trying to be nice to her he was losing his mind dealing with the constant harassment. She did not like being told no and at the same time she seemed to finally get the hint of his love for her but it was too late. He was over her in a sense and wanting to finally move on to his own love life.

He still loved her and the rest of the girls but he could honestly say he was over them. No matter what they said or did he would not change his stance on how things were. He tried to get his feelings out of the way while at the same time he was trying to get his other thoughts together. While loyal he still refused to do everything his king required him to do considering he felt they either violated his personal well being or they were forcing him to open up when he didn't want to. It got even worse when her queen or rook joined in on the whole thing and Sona and Tsubaki got involved as well.

Akeno was trying to bond with him like they did when they were younger. However, after seeing her flirt with Issei and smashing her breasts into his face all the time to get him motivated left a bad taste in his mouth. On top of that they always had a few days were they would hang out in the human town with each other and she missed all of their appointments for the last few weeks. On top of that she also made it seem like she was not trying to bond with him during her time and even threatened to hit him with lighting while trying to motivate Issei to train. This left a sour taste in his mouth even if he was bothering her while she was busy.

Koneko, the sweet neko was trying to bond with him like they use to. She was the only one that suspected he was a Yokai due to his unique signature but he was honestly not the same as her. This led to him wanting to be farther away from her because she was like Akeno only not smothering Issei. But the fact she blew him off for him left him pretty bitter also especially since she hates perverts but seemed to be willing to bond with him either way. She even let him get away with running around with Asia's underwear when she was showering in the clubrooms shower instead of punching him she just called him a pervert where he did it once and she socked him in the gut so yeah there was that double standard that annoyed him.

Finally Sona and Tsubaki, while they were not as guilty as the rest they still had their faults. Whenever he was trying to talk to them after they threw him to the side for Saji. Even after saying he was ready to do things on his own they clung to him like flies clung to shit. The times he tried bonding with them again over school stuff or personal stuff they just snuffed him and it was annoying.

Ultimately the school was hell and he was trapped in it with people he didn't really care for anymore considering they all were pains in his ass.

Looking around he saw Rias and Akeno entering the room and they looked worse for wear. Rias's hair seemed to be out of place at some points and she looked like she had been crying for a while. Akeno's eyes were bloodshot and she seemed to be on edge as of lately and it was something he knew would lead to confrontation by the rest of the students. Rias took her seat to his left while Akeno took her seat behind him and each of them were looking at him with imploring looks.

"What?"

"Naruto can we talk after class?" Naruto snorted,

"There is nothing to talk about and plus I promised Gasper I would pay a visit since he hasn't seen me in the last month." Gasper, poor kid he was a crossdresser that only wanted to be left alone in his room. The biggest thing about him is that he was someone that hailed as a powerful individual if he could only learn how to use his sacred gear properly. If he actually managed to do that than he would have been a critical part of taking down Riser's peerage and might have led to a victory without him having to intervene in the match. Sadly, he lost control several times in the past leading to very serious political problems so it was voted until she was ready he would stay locked up in his own private room. The peerage could visit him but he was not allowed to leave the room no matter what or that could be classified as treason.

Out of everyone in the peerage he was closest to Gasper because he knew what it was like to be out of place with people around him. Plus, he did look cute in his girl outfits and Naruto was the only person in the world that would help him shop for those looks. Hell he bought him several outfits that he is wearing to this day. While he knew that most males would think this is a bad thing Naruto believed in living as yourself and having no regrets later on in life. At least that was reinforced after he had his heritage come to the surface.

"But can we at least talk after that?" Naruto sighed, Rias was playing this hard to retrieve get and it was grating on his nerves. He was honestly wanting to train with Vados who said she had a new regiment to work with. Plus she mentioned to him that she lied about the gravity in the other world that they visited and told him that it was 10x not a 100x it was just a lie she made him to work harder. But she did mention that his clothes did help almost simulate what 100x normal gravity is like.

"No, look this is not something I'm comfortable with right now so could you please just leave me alone." Naruto turned his head away from Rias and he could feel the sadness coming off her and Akeno.

This however lead to a pack of horny fanboys to surround them both and start trying to kiss their asses. Rias was taking this with dignity and was either shutting them down or ignoring them all together. However, Akeno's voice carried the most weight in the room,

"You know what brats I have one thing to say to all of you." Turning her eyes on them they were shivering in fear at the sight of her being more sadistic than usual. While she was flirty this was more of the pissed off girl and wanting to stomp a mudhole in your ass kind of stare.

"All of you can fuck off! Can't you see that hitting on us is not going to get you anywhere or even close to us dating you! For the love of all things, I would never consider dating any of you! Your too weak willed and wanting to please me that I find it repulsive and disgusting! All you brats care about is getting into my and my friends pants so take the message and run with it! Find a cock and stick it up your ass or I promise the next time you bother us you won't have to worry about me because your going to have my foot shove so far up your ass that you become part of my legs now get lost!"

The whole room was quiet and some of the girls were shocked at what they heard. Hell, Rias was stunned silent, she knew Akeno was on a hair trigger lately but to think this would happen was insanity.

The boys ran out of the room scared out of their minds or crying that one of their idols would say those mean of things to her. Some of the girls were staring at her with shock and some of them who swung the other way were now thinking they had a great shot with her.

Naruto personally was shocked more than anyone. He had never heard her talk like that and it was something that terrified him considering she was not making things easy for everyone after all she created a false image for so long that this would probably destroy it. One where she was the kind and caring big sister of the school and someone that was sexy beyond belief while at the same time she knew she was not in a good mood.

The teacher finally walked into the room and saw the entire class was silent while some of the students were gone as well. Ignoring this he began the class lesson not knowing the tense situation that was brewing inside of the classroom.

 **Dimensional Realm**

Vados was enjoying her time watching her boyfriend take care of things in the human world. Honestly she is proud to say that he was her boyfriend considering she had never been in the love thing that most people she heard people talking about considering she was always concern with how others would treat her for different reasons. Most people that found out about her power and position were only interested in trying to control her or using her to improve their own position in the world.

Naruto however, he didn't care who she was or what she stands for he was only interested in getting to know her better. While it was few months in the dimensional bubble they entered the truth was that they agreed only the day before they left to get together on a official basis. She loved how he didn't want to rush things and take it slow in order to avoid potential problems. Plus, he was still hurt emotionally by his friends considering most broke his heart with how they acted and honestly she understood why they were doing those things in the first place but no matter what she tried he was stubborn to believe it. In fact he has made it clear that he won't ever admit he was wrong about the whole thing because all things that he did the girls should have realized how much he meant to them instead of hiding out from the fact or ignoring the hints.

Summoning some of her magic she watched as he was now on his way to the gym and this meant she could watch him shower. A small blush appeared on her blue face and was excited to see what was coming in the near future if she had anything to say about it.

However she felt someone appear behind her and this was an aura she knew all too well. It was black hair child with a gothic Lolita dress and some black tape over her nipples and she was staring at her with boredom on her face.

"Ophis what can I do for you?" The woman stared at her for a second and then responded,

"Why are you here Vados?" Ophis was many things but even she knew that Vados represented a higher order of power in the universe and even fighting one of them could have serious reprecussions. Especially considering they have a connection with the Gensis, a powerful sentient being that if messed with could lead to the destruction of the entire universe as a whole.

"I'm here watching the boy that interests me and hoping to not be bothered." Vados knew while not the strongest among all of her siblings she was definitely stronger than Ophis and Great Red considering this was her universe to monitor. Her brother was monitoring another universe and her twin sister named Hikari while looking similar to herself she was different in appearance in terms of having short hair and wearing a blue dress was monitoring another one as well. The only start difference between them was that Vados was more inclined to serving some god rather than being a god in her own right.

"Who is the boy?" Vados frowned at this and answered,

"Naruto he is the son of the Saiyan you killed." Ophis raised and eyebrow at this and hummed,

"Interesting I wonder," before she could finish Vados appeared in front of her and had her staff slammed into the ground,

"Let me make one thing clear Ophis! You dare put a single finger on him, I will kill you." Her body was glowing with a blue and white aura signaling she was going to back up the threat and she knew she could.

"I apologize I didn't mean to make it sound like I was trying to get something out of you or finish what I did. Truth is I never meant to kill his father I only did it because I was desperate to recruit him."

"Regardless my stance has not changed, you stay away from him unless necessary or you will receive a thrashing like the last one." Ophis nodded her head and walked out of the universe world they were located at. Sadly, she would not be going with her demands and trying to bring the boy to her side. But she would exercise caution when confronting him about joining her and taking out the great dragon.

Vados turned back to the orb and sighed,

"Knowing Ophis she'll ignore my orders and just go for it. But there is no doubt in my mind," a smile broke out on her face, "Naruto you will be the one that changes this world for the better and I will be there with you every step of the way."

 **Kuoh**

Naruto is sitting in the Occult Research Club looking over the rest of the club that was either talking about contracts or current affairs in school. Apparently Issei had mellowed out after seeing him thrash the Phenex brat that fought him and nearly killed him at one point. Doing this he knew when to back away from something that was already belonging to someone else. Pass the perversity he might actually be a decent human being but he was going to keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't do something that angers the girls.

Kiba had been pissed off lately and if he had to take a guess what caused it, most likely this odd presence he sensed in the city. He couldn't explain it, while it was human a sense it was giving off the form of holy magic as if it was carrying something that was powered by light magic. This most likely insight his rage against a holy weapon and then he attacked the person and got his ass thrashed by said person. Naruto felt no sympathy for him, while he too held great rage at everyone around him the truth of the matter was he got over the emotion a while back. He just didn't care to cloud his mind with uncessary thoughts because there is a concern of what he was going to do. His match had several nobles looking at him with great interest and many were calling for his promotion to high class but he knew that it was not going to happen soon. Once he did he would not have to be around his old peerage and finally be allowed to find his freedom.

Rias coughed into her hand and soon she announced,

"As you all know there are some exorcists that have appeared in the city and they are wishing to discuss something with us. Naturally I can't hold the conversation since me and Sona have been considered too young and some of our past actions have reflected badly on our control. Thus this means our new advisor to the school and territory will be dealing with the problem She should be here soon," Rias soon saw a blue crest appear in the room and out of it came Sona and Tsubaki who both looked as serious as usual.

Both girls walked up to Rias but before they could say anything another transportation circle appeared and out of it came a familiar blond hair woman who Naruto had been on edge with since he first met her. Elizabeth was looking around the room with boredom until she landed on Naruto and smirked,

"Well its been a while Naruto. How have you been?"

"Good, and you miss Phenex?" She smiled sensually,

"Now there is no need for such formality, just call me Elizabeth dear." Issei was drooling over the blond hair woman and was thinking so many perverted thoughts at once. But this in sighted her anger and she said,

"Don't say a thing little pervert you shall call me Lady Phenex got it?" Her eyes were burning with pure power and she had flames appearing around her body. This got a pale face Issei to bow his head to the ground and beg for forgiveness.

"Now then shall we greet our guests and get this meeting over with?" Naruto snorted and rose to his feet,

"Do you mind if I miss this meeting there is something I've been meaning to investigate lately and I don't think I will get a better chance than now?"

"Well I 'could' let you miss this meeting but what am I getting out of this whole situation?" A smirk was plastered on her face and Naruto sighed,

"What do you want?"

"Simple, I want the one thing that I've sought after and most men who harbored feelings for me wanted from me."

The room was blushing and looked on with rage considering they knew she wanted Naruto's virginity and she was willing to give him her own.

"I can't give you that considering I promised it to Vados and she would destroy everyone in the room if she found out."

"Fine then I want a date then." Naruto thought it over and nodded his head and she motioned for him to go.

Out the window Naruto gathered up some of his KI and flew away from the building and headed out of Kuoh to the nearby forest range that surrounded the city. Arriving there he landed on the ground and said,

"Come out I know you are there. I've been feeling your presence for the whole day."

Out of the forest came a black cat with gold eyes on its face was a smug smirk,

"You are good most can't sense my presence no matter how hard they try." There was a burst of smoke and out of it came a purple hair woman with dark skin and golden eyes. She was looking over at him with a smirk plastered on her face and she was wearing a black body suit that showed off her amazing beauty.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto was gathering some KI into his hand and was readying for her to attack.

"Simple I'm here to test you and see if you really are one of the saiyans." In a static blur she was gone and heading straight at Naruto. But before she could land with a vicious hook Naruto had flew away from her and fired a baseball sized KI shot at her. There was a massive explosion but she was unharmed since she got out of range of the attack. This lead to Naruto gathering more KI for another attack but this time he was firing two balls at her instead of one. But she was just dodging with ease before launching herself into the air and throwing a vicious heel kick at his head. Naruto grabbed her ankle and threw her back down to the ground below.

"Impressive but this is far from over," summoning some nature energy she gathered it in a set of purple balls and fired them at Naruto. He quickly dashed through the air and was dodging the attacks with fluently. Doing this he saw the woman was chasing him while running across the ground with a serious look on her face. While faster than him on the feet she couldn't fly giving him a serious advantage against her and the speed she was showing off.

Summoning more KI he gathered it at the tip of his finger and fired it in small quick beams that were exploding the ground and trees below him. But the purple hair woman was doing a great job of dodging considering she was avoiding all of his attacks with ease.

Naruto finally gathered his KI into his hand and lowered himself onto the ground before she appeared before him. She smirked,

"Finally stopped fighting long range?"

"Yeah but in this case I'm going to show you while you are fast I'm faster and craftier." The smirk turned into a full out grin and she was eager to test his power and his bold claim.

Breaking off in a sprint she was heading straight at him with some Senjutsu gathered into her right fist but her danger senses went off. Quickly getting her feet on the ground she back tracked and saw there was a cut on her singlet with his hand glowing purple from the given energy.

"I told you, while you are good I'm better."

"We'll see," again the woman was good in a sprint but Naruto could feel her presence around him. She reappeared behind him and threw a hook at his head but Naruto ducked under the attack before sending his left foot into her stomach. She had her free hand block the kick that sent her flying backward before she was forced to lean back and avoid another swing of his KI sword aiming to decapitate her. While floating in the air she fell backward and brought her right leg up and aimed it at his head but he tilted his head slightly and avoid the kick before floating again slamming his right leg into the side of her stomach. Ultimately this lead to her flying away from him again but she managed to regain herself and land on her feet. But she was trying her best to balance herself.

"Damn you are good. I mean I knew your species was strong and considered by many the strongest but I never would have guest that you would have this level of strength."

"Don't fool yourself I've not used my full power yet." Gathering some of his KI he turned into a SSJ and this caused the purple hair woman to back away considering she could feel the power coming off of him. It was insane and it was making her wonder if it was a smart idea to fight this teen.

"ENOUGH!" Both of them turned over and someone appear out of the foliage, a blond hair woman with gold slitted eyes was staring him down. If he was bold to claim she had a beautiful figure that was only rivaling that of Vados in pure beauty but the difference was that Naruto could see this woman was a Yokai like himself and the woman in front of him.

She pointed her white miko covered arm at the woman,

"What the hell you doing Yoruichi? I told you to talk to him, not fight him."

"I know but after hearing what his species was I couldn't help myself, plus I wanted to see if he had the strength to go with his natural good looks." Naruto dropped is henge and looked at both women and glared,

"What do you both want?" The blond hair woman bowed,

"Forgive me and my associate my name is Yasaka and I'm the leader of the Yokai faction and wanted to speak to you. Afterall you are the last of your kind and it would be wrong to not at least speak to you about some personal matters concerning your race. Plus my parents have decreed if any of you were found I was to get in contact with you as quick as possible."

"I get that but what is the deal with the purple hair woman she feels odd."

"She should. She is a Nekoshou." Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw her produce black cat ears and two black cat tails.

"So are you a natural purple or is the curtain black while you hair is fake?" Yoruichi smiled,

"Want to find out?"

"I would but I think its time to get down to the matter at hand." Yaska nodded her head and tried hiding the blush on her face from his blunt statement.

"Indeed listen I wish to talk to you about some things you might want to know about your race. Please, would you come with me back to Kyoto?"

"Hmm, I need to talk to my king first before I did something like that but if you are willing to wait a few minutes I will be right back."

"Then we shall be here Naruto." Naruto bowed his head to them and took off into the sky.

"Are you sure you want him here Yasaka I mean, while I get it do you really think he can help?"

"Yes the Cold family has been opposing me for too long and it is time they are shown the power that can be wielded by the saiyans especially considering it is there fault they were hunted down and killed."

"True but are you punishing the whole race?" Yaska shook her head,

"No only the main family they have grown arrogant with some of their members and it is time they are punished for this."

"Of course and I shall be there to assist him with dealing with the resistance they might have built while at their compound and on their grounds."

"I know you will be there, now we wait."

Naruto

"Rias I need a favor," Naruto appeared in the window ignoring the exorcists standing in the room.

"What is it?" Naruto was about to open his mouth until one of the girls coughed,

"You are interrupting this meeting devil." Naruto turned to the blue hair girl with a green stripe. When he saw her reach for her blade he summoned his KI and brought her and her partner to the floor barely able to breath. Most of the people in the room were like this as well.

"Do not speak to me as if we are equals or you are better than me. Know your place in this territory considering we can make sure you leave in a body bag for threatening us."

"Indeed," Elizabeth was hiding the smirk on her face behind her hands and was watching the whole thing boiling out of control. Honestly him showing off his power at this rate was great and she was hooked on his aura alone.

"Now Rias," turning back to his king he began, "I need some time away from Kuoh I had a run in recently with the Yokai leader and she was wishing to speak to me. She brought a Nekoshou with her and as far as I knew there are only about two in the world but it seems that is not true."

Rias and Elizabeth were shocked about Yasaka being in the city but the Phenex got over it considering she knew that the Yokai faction had rights in Kuoh considering Japan was their home turf first and they were within their rights in staying here and entering where they please as long as it didn't violate privacy boundaries.

"Naruto are you sure you want to go with her though?"

"Yes, this is a great chance for me to work out some personal issues I'm having and to find out more about my race and their history. I won't be gone long maybe a month at the most so please let me go."

Rias was torn while she wanted him to stay she knew this meant more to him than anything else. He really wanted to learn more about himself and his race while at the same time working more around the idea of being stronger than before. Plus this meant he would have time away from her and maybe that time away he would miss her and the others and come back to talk about the problems they were having. She would miss him but the love for him and wanting to make him feel better and warm up to him was outweighing that feeling.

"Okay Naruto, promise me you will at least write back when you can."

"I will my king. See you as well Sona and Elizabeth, I promise I shall return in the time frame I've made."

With that he flew out of the window leaving behind a confused and saddened room.

Elizabeth however was neither of these things, only one thought crossed her mind at this point,

 _This is going to be interesting. I wonder how he is going to feel about meeting the race that destroyed his and caused him his grandparents?_

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Yokai and Chaos

**I'm back everyone! Sorry for being gone for so long just school work in a senior level classes for one's major can be time consuming. I was also dealing with some emotional stuff during this time so yeah not a great few months. But I'm back and I promise I'm going to be updating everything at this point in the near future. First, I would like to say to the flamers that are talking smack about my stories, funny stuff but chill out there is no point in being completely rude about my stories, don't like them don't read them. I do reserve the right to remove your comments if I feel they are too offensive and to ban you from posting on my stories. While this seems childish to some of you, remember we are all writers and readers on this site and we all need to either respect someone's ideas or just not say anything at all. Personally I don't care for some stories on this site but I don't leave behind rude comments and if I don't find them interesting to read I don't read them but respect the authors attempt at the story idea. So that is all I'm asking from some of you guys. Hope you enjoy this latest addition to Naruto Sayian of the Underworld.**

Chapter 3

Yokai and Chaos

Naruto had been walking with Yasaka for the last day and things were slow in his mind. Apparently their city was protected from people that would teleport without her knowing or blessing. So the gods put a spell on the city and the area to prevent Devils from just appearing in their kingdom unannounced. So they had to settle for walking back to the capital, Kyoto and honestly Naruto was annoyed. While he could have flew there, Yasaka asked he didn't, to try and not draw attention to themselves. That idea was more annoying considering he was not trying to draw attention, he was going to draw attention either by flying or just walking into the city with her. He knew that the Yokai were going to be able to tell he was a Sayian due to his aura. Apparently from what he gathered most Yokai can tell who is part of what race if they scan over their aura that is always surrounding all living beings. Thus they will be able to confirm that he is Saiyian prince that was lost many years ago after his father was killed by Ophis.

But that was not what he was thinking about, apparently Yasaka needed a favor from him and it would seem that it was a big one. The minute he contacted his mother, Venelana, about this deal she told him to go considering this was a chance to improve relationships with the Yokai thanks to the massacre of the Nekomata/Nekoshou race a couple of years ago. Ever since they killed them because of one girl they were out for blood and demanding answers from the Devil race. However, the issue with this demand, most of the Purebloods were set in their ways that one of their own was killed by one of the Nekomata race so they had every right to punish their race. But did that really mean that one dead devil was equal to an entire race that is near extinction then? Naruto didn't think that was the case, he thought that it was just some dirty blood hungry and rapist devils that wanted a reason to do this. Along with wanting to cover up the fact they raped some of the neko's in the world.

From what Sirzechs told him a couple of years ago, ever since the incident, Yasaka has been less then happy with even talking to him let alone letting him anywhere near her city. The Shinto gods were furious too, more Inari since the Yokai were her responsibility. So when he and his wife got word about this deal he asked him to try and smooth things over with the devil race as a whole but Naruto informed them that might not be possible. One thing Naruto learned while being in the Gremory family is politics and he knew that politically he had no leg to stand on. What was he suppose to do? Ask her to forgive them for killing, raping, and slaughtering an entire race for one devil that was a pompous asshole? Yeah that would go over well with her and the rest of the Yokai, might just get him killed if he was unlucky. No, Naruto knew that no matter what he was going to do today would not allow him to smooth things out about the issue. Most likely he could ask for some small favors such as maybe a renewing of the alliance they once had or to speak to the Shinto gods about this deal but that was as much as he was willing to push it.

Plus him being among devils for so long he knew that he was pretty much an outcast even among Yokai. That terrified him, he's never been around other Yokai other than the one's that were devils already and even then their interactions were biased. So being around those that either had no love for devils or didn't care for them was going to be interesting. From what he gathered from some historical books, there was one family many years ago who ruled the Yokai race and was considered the names Devil arrived from but they disappeared centuries ago leaving a power problem for the Yokai race. Eventually the Kyuubi's took control of the problem and ended the power vacuum that was left behind.

Yasaka finally stopped walking and turned to Naruto in front of a shrine smiling,

"Welcome to Kyoto." Upon waving her tails the air shifted around and out of an illusion came a beautiful city sitting there with bright lights and colors. Walking the streets he saw children of different Yokai races and familiar families. Also he saw different classes walking around from nobles to those that were running the trade stalls. It was such a diverse place that he was amazed of the different races that were seemingly mingling together as if it was a common thing as breathing.

"Shocking?" Turning his head Naruto nodded to Yoruichi,

"Yeah, to think there is a place where multiple races can live in harmony. I never imagined it."

"Don't they have that in the Underworld?"

"No Yoruichi, while people will make you think that the truth is that there is a great divide between devils. Those that were born into high status family's look down on servant families or families that do not hold a title of their own to the point that they can spit on them and do horrible things to them and no one would bat an eye lash at it. They sometimes rape and murder the mid-class and low-class devils only because they can because they carry some kind of fancy name and title built by their ancestors. It honestly disgusts me that something like that is tolerated and I personally could care less about the idea of politics and power based on bloodline. In my eyes power is all that matters, one's power should be the deciding factor of one's status in life. If one is strong and is willing to push his limits every time and do whatever he can to provide for his family and friends then they should be loved and respected."

"I see," Yasaka joined into the conversation while ignoring the people bowing to her and pointing at Naruto. They were shocked a devil was there but they could sense that he was Yokai so they were willing to adhear to her bringing him into their city. "Then tell me, do you think Lord Lucifer is doing a horrible job along with his friends?" Naruto didn't need to be a sensor, she was looking for some doubt in his mind about the devil race as a whole. But he was prepared for this,

"No, I think he is doing the best he can with his friends. However, there are times where I think they make the wrong choices and those decisions weigh heavily on them. I believe that Sirzechs forgets that while he needs the respect of the people he does not need to be a tool for the council to use to protect themselves. Do I think that power is all that matters in terms of controlling the world? No, but I think it is important if you have the strength to say no and to do something you should do it because if you don't then who will do it?"

"Very good." Yasaka turned her head, she smiled at his answer. This is the reason she wanted to meet the boy because he was adding insight into something she was not sure of. While she respected Sirzechs, how he handled the Neko issue was disgusting and she wanted answers. At least she knew that someone disagreed with his decisions, while Naruto didn't say it out loud he did make it clear that he was unhappy about the situation as a whole. But he mentioned that his power is what mattered to him so she could see that he was not wanting power to just have it and rule over everyone and kill everyone that angered him. No, he wanted power because he wanted to be the one that would be able to step up when no one else will and fight for what is right. An honorable Saiyian if she ever saw one and that was saying something since his father and grandfather were the same back in their youths. She only heard the stories about them but she was honestly wishing they could see the child that was born of them and be proud of him while watching him grow as a warrior.

Soon they walked in silence while heading to the palace. Upon arriving they were searched with Naruto getting rough handled by some people that resembled white lizards that had purple glasses in their heads and having straight horns coming out of their heads. He saw a few hated his presence while the rest were sad or neutral to him.

Entering the throne room Yasaka sat on her throne while looking down at Naruto who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"So Lady Yasaka can I ask why you wanted to see me?"

"First I would like to ask; do you know what happened to your race?" Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"I know we were killed off with my father managing to escape and survive on his own for the longest time."

"That is true to a degree, the truth is that your family was betrayed."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was feeling his KI rising and it was not a good feeling in his mind.

"Years ago, about the time I first became ruler there was a prophecy given by an elder sage, he predicted a great golden warrior would rise from the Saiyians and lead the next generation into the light. While most considered this a misgiving I knew that this was going to spur problems in the future. Then the problems came when one of the Yokai clans attacked your family with the assistance of some devils from the Old Factions and some other species. From what I gathered most of the devils were killed and so were the extra races. Sadly it was the Cold Yokai that killed off the rest of your family being the only one's that could match you family in power. Upon hearing of their death, the death of your grandfather, and the disappearance of your father I grew furious. I demanded answers from Cold but he refused to answer me claiming I had no place to question his way of life. But I quickly fixed that tone by removing his head from his shoulders leaving his oldest son Cooler to run the clan. While most of the clan has been quiet I know that the royal branch is still monitoring me and planning something in the shadow."

"So is that why you asked me here?"

"Yes, the truth is that I fear that Cooler is going to try something soon and I want all hands on deck for when it happens. When he attacks I want you there to fight him and help us kill him and remove the royal branch of his clan. The branch family has informed us they are surrendering to my soldiers and are coming in quietly so we are going to give them a second chance. However Cooler, his brother Frieza, and the elders that make up the royal branch are to be executed no excuses."

"I see, well then if this is going to happen I'm going to need some time to train in private."

"Of course my grounds are available to you please use them at your discretion." Naruto bowed to her and said,

"Very well I shall assist you but after this I would like to have a single request if that is alright."

"I will hear it after I make sure my people are safe clear?" Naruto bowed his head to her and walked out the door heading down the hall to find the training grounds. But while he is wandering the hallway's he sees a small blond hair girl with nine golden tails watching him behind a pillar. She looked like Yasaka making him think it must be her daughter. Smiling at her he kneeled to her and smiled at her,

"What is your name little one?" The girl was hesitant at first but finally came out of the shadows and shyly,

"Kunou." Naruto smirked, she was a lot like Gasper it was adorable. He knew how to win her over. Summoning a summon circle he had a bag of candy in her hand and she gained sparkles.

"How would you like to get some candy for spending some time with me?" The girl grinned,

Just like Gasper, show him some sweets and he will do whatever you want him to do. Wonder how he is doing?

 **Kuoh**

Rias was sitting in her office, she had her hands in front of her face contemplating everything that had happened in the last few months. First, the Rating Games turned into a mess thanks to her rushing into it without waiting for Naruto. She literally threw him away to try and get Issei to unlock more of his sacred gear and the worst thing she did was try to sleep with Issei so that added to the fire that Naruto thought he was a tool to her. From that perspective she could understand why he was angry with her and resentful at the same time. But that didn't bother her as much as what happened over time with her and Sona as well for favoring their pawns and thus driving him away.

Second, the whole losing her territory was a big bug for her. But she and Sona had shown weakness in running the territory through different means. One being the attack on the fallen angels at the church. Yes, they attacked her but only because she interfered in a contract with Azazel that her brother set up and not mentioning it to her. Apparently Raynare was suppose to bring Issei to him and so he can help him with his sacred gear but instead she went against his orders and killed the boy. Thus leading to her resurrecting him and then adding fuel to the fire attacking them at the church. That was bad, she didn't have a reason to go there other than recruiting the nun that the boy liked so much. There she also caused tension with the church for reviving her and thus leading to her brother having to put out those fires.

Third and finally the worst part, Naruto himself would not talk to her or anyone else. Koneko was more depressed and never ate the sweets laid out for or even bothered to show up for some of her clients. Akeno was shutting herself up more and more as time was going on. Kiba was just being an asshole and she was hoping one day he would let go of his jealous grudge against Naruto for having Tsubaki before him. Finally Asia was crying thinking she was responsible for the whole thing but she was assured by Lady Phenex that was not the case considering he held no ill will against her being a new devil. Gasper didn't even know so she was waiting to break the news to the poor boy and Issei just didn't have a reason to be angry because he was at fault for most of the problems going on. He did make it clear that he knew that he was interested in her and he was trying his hardest that day she tried to give him her virginity to avoid it because he respected Naruto and didn't want to hurt the guy more than he already had been hurt. He did admire her body but after seeing what happened and how he had feelings for her he agreed to only look and not touch.

Sona was in the same position as her considering her sister tore into her about her reckless actions. How she was too focused on one pawn and her life as a student council president to notice the boy that was wanting to be there with her. Tsubaki got the same treatment and this lead to both girls taking some time off the council to try and get their thoughts together.

Speaking of them they walked into her office with the rest of the girls,

"Rias."

"Sona how are you doing?" She sighed,

"I would be lying if I said I'm fine because I'm not."

"Naruto?"

"Yes I want to make it up to him and apologize for everything but he is not making it easy for us."

"Agreed but unfortunately he is out of town working with the Yokai right now." Sona was shocked, she was not informed about this but then again her not owning the territory anymore meant she was not required to be informed about such things.

"Why is he there?"

"Not sure to be honest, apparently Yasaka wanted to speak to him and he saw it as a chance to get some time away from us."

"I see, well hopefully we can speak to him when he gets back." Rias nodded her head and wiped some of the tears still coming down her face. Most days she was crying and not even noticing the tears until she touched her face. She wondered if this was just what Naruto went through and someone was forcing her to go through that same feeling.

"Yes but for now we just have to wait until his return. Brother mentioned that mother was most angry with me and what I did and she was coming to the school soon. Something tells me if she is really angry then I'm going to be punished to the highest point possible."

"I forgot, your mother loves Naruto like a son doesn't she?"

"Yes she found him as a baby after befriending his mother. Hell we literally grew up in the same cradle with each other."

"I see,"

"Yeah, I remember my parents telling me I would cry every time Naruto was moved out of my grip. I would cry until he was with me again." Rias smiled at those memories and wanting to go back to them to tell herself to never let go of the young prince.

Yes about everyone in her family knew about his family lineage and his status among his clan or himself. He was the rightful prince of the Saiyian's and that meant whoever was going to marry him would be the queen of the race no matter what race they come from. So she knew that was why Elizabeth was so set on being with Naruto considering she wanted to be a queen instead of just another Phenex clan member. Good news though was that she knew that Elizabeth beat the shit out of Riser for embarrassing their clan and making it clear he was not to come after Naruto or be turned into a woman.

"So want to play some chess?" Rias smiled and soon both of them played several rounds of chess with Sona winning all the matches.

While this is going on, Elizabeth is going through her dresses trying to find the right one. She was looking at dresses she knew that was going to sexually allure most men and at the same time showing she was a beautiful woman with more to offer than her breasts. She was aware that most males in the Underworld and some women watched her breasts as they bounced when she moved around. More in the sense, wanting to look down her cleavage every time she passes somebody and bends over to get something off the floor. Truth be told she had an amazing body overall, a nice ass, amazing well shaped hips, flat stomach, flawless hair, dazzling eyes, and a voice that could turn men into puddles beneath her.

Elizabeth however knew that was not going to be the case with Naruto considering many things. First, he never blushed at her when she was nearby and never looked down her dress. Second, he was protected by his mother Venelana and that scared her a bit, while she was sure could take her in a fight she did not want to test the rage of an angry mother protecting her child. While Naruto was not hers by blood growing up with her she was treating him like any child would and loved him unconditionally.

Finally the biggest problem is that she knew that she needed something special for her to get this date and become an official couple with him. While she was concerned with other women, more specifically Rias and the other girls and Vados, coming into the mix she wanted to be one of his main girls. Someone that powerful was going to attract other women but she was going to be one of the top two girls there or at least someone higher than the rest but beneath Vados to be more exact. She knew that woman was top of the relationship ladder but she was not going to be bested by anyone else.

Finishing looking at her dresses she threw them into a corner thinking none of them were good. Then she saw it, a perfect dress for the evening with Naruto when the time came. She smiled and hung it off the door hangar to be kept and ready to go in an instance.

Now all she had to do was wait for him to come back.

 **Three weeks, Kyoto**

Naruto was sitting in the training grounds meditating, trying to focus more on his KI at this point. During his time in Kyoto he had a lot of time to get his thoughts together. More in the sense of his powers and why he was not advancing as much as he wanted prior and that problem was simple he smacked himself for it; creativity. He could summon a blade of KI on his arm and could do different ranges of attacks but he needed to develop more moves to expand his growing arsenal. Just today he mastered his new move and was ready to test it out on his enemies but he had to wait for the attack. While he was spending time outside of training he bonded with all three women of the palace. Yoruichi became a regular sparing partner and someone he traded flirts with most times of the day. Then he bonded with Yasaka who showed she had a seductive side when she almost successfully seduced him when he accidently fell into her side of the hot springs. He felt his hormones demanding he mount the beautiful woman but he controlled them telling them that he was saving himself for Vados as part of their arrangement several months ago.

But his last relationship was one that warmed Yasaka's heart, one with her daughter formed between them. After giving her some sweets she wanted to spend time with him and wanting him to make her more candy. This lead to her bonding with him and finding out more about the prince of the Saiyians. She grew to call him her older brother and always wanted to be by his side. Naruto had to promise her some play time after he was done training or talking to his mother to keep the girl from crying most of the time he was around her.

Spending time in Kyoto was fantastic and learning of the different factions that were living here as well was something to admire. However, he knew that something was brewing in the background. The Cold clan, the ones' that were responsible for his clans near extinction had gone quiet and were not sighted around the city. Thus the guards were getting anxious and Yasaka worried as well because while she was stronger than King Cold and Frieza, his youngest son, Cooler was a different thing altogether. He was a monster compared to the rest of his family while always staying ready in his final form, but it was rumored he had another form even more powerful than that one waiting for an opponent that was worthy of seeing it. Knowing this Naruto trained harder than ever to raise his power level when he would need it against that monster.

There was an earthquake, turning his head Naruto saw the palace was being attacked. He knew that today was the day, he flew to the palace to stop Cooler from causing upheaval.

At the palace Yasaka guarding her daughter and Yoruichi standing next to her were glaring down a man standing there in front of them. He was purple in body, white bone like armor around his body, and he had dark eyes that showed arrogance and power. This was Cooler the current head of the Cold Clan and considered by many one of the strongest Yokai in the entire world. He was here and now he was ready to wipe out the Kyuubi before taking the city for his own and rule as the sole king.

"Cooler." He smirked,

"Yasaka such a pleasant day isn't it? This is the end of everything that you stand for. The day the Cold Clan finally takes its place as the strongest Yokai in the world. Finally we will do what you couldn't and end all the other races that are beneath us starting with those filthy humans!" He aimed his finger at her but she growled,

"You think starting wars is the best course of action? Do you not understand the power difference between us and the other factions? You'll lead all of us to extinction if the Shinto Gods don't destroy you first." He continued to smirk,

"I'll take my chances." He fired the beam at Yasaka but before the attack could hit someone knocked it into the wall causing a hole to form. Staring down he saw it was the Saiyian he heard rumors about.

"Filthy monkey." Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"Lizard freak." The man snarled,

"Today is the day I end your pathetic line!" Naruto snorted, he could tell from the power he was radiating that even if this was only a small portion of his power he was more than powerful enough now to defeat him. He didn't need to transform for this fight. So gathering up his own ki he fired a single ball at him which he deflected. But he then felt Naruto smash his fist into his face sending him flying out of the palace.

"Stay here Yasaka, Yoruichi I will take this." Naruto took off to find Cooler and saw him floating above the ground. He was boring down at him,

"Not bad brat but not good enough to defeat me." Naruto smiled,

"Really then I shall up the anty then." Naruto started powering himself up and was covered in a white and black aura. He took a fighting stance and Cooler smiled,

"Good I would hate killing you without having some entertainment to tell the others about." He soon was covered in a black and purple aura of his own and held his arms at his side.

They stared each other down for a split second before Naruto closed the distance and threw a vicious hook at his head. But Cooler caught the punch and moved him to his right. He then retaliated by bringing his hand up to slash Naruto's face but he ducked back and sent a dropkick into his stomach sending him back. He spit up some saliva and was grunting in pain.

Cooler was impressed the brat was stronger, stronger than his brother by a long shot and maybe stronger than most of his ancestors. But he was not taking him seriously yet. So he would start after seeing exactly the extent of his power in this form. He regained his balance and then was hit on the back of his head with an axhandle strike sending him into the ground. Naruto smiled but saw he regained his bearings quickly and charged at him. He didn't expect a vicious headbutt to send him flying into the sky higher before he came around and started throwing some punches into his face. While floating in the air he then flipped in the sky sending him crashing into the ground with a vicious thud. There was a small crater forming from all the damage he was doing but Naruto was only slightly hurt. The attack packed a wallop but it was not anything he hadn't felt when facing Vados in their mock battles. She could easily send him flying with nothing more than a simple slap across the face and that was her calling it a love tap.

Getting his bearings Naruto snarled,

"You're annoying Cold."

"Same monkey, so lets start getting to the real fight." He gathered some of his KI into his finger and held it up at Naruto. He saw a purple beam come out of his fingers coming straight at his heart. But Naruto saw the attacks coming and was slapping them away. Cooler reacted to this and appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into his stomach causing Naruto to gasp in pain. He then was grabbed by the tail and lifted off the ground while Cooler taunted him.

"Not bad brat but not good enough. I will enjoy killing all the people you care about and those stupid devils will be one the top of my-," the minute he mentioned the devils Naruto felt his mind explode. So acting on instinct he bit the man's tail causing him to scream in pain before releasing Naruto from his grasp. He blew on his tail where the bite marks were but that was a mistake because Naruto was preparing his own attack now. He put his hands together with his palms pointing outward while chanting,

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" He fired a black beam of energy at Cooler who took the blast head on and was sent crashing into some trees while having been caught in the explosion.

Naruto took a moment to take a look at the damage and saw Cooler coming out of the tree line with some scratches on his skin and some blood coming down his forehead.

"Again you surprise me monkey. I guess the rumors were true your power is truly worthy of the legend of the Saiyan race. But this is where I get serious, behold the final transformation of our clan."

Cooler took a stance and soon he was covered in his aura while having it waver around him wildly. His body got thicker than before and soon he had his armor growing bones out around his body and shoulders. Soon his head was covered in a white helmet, his red eyes being only seeable on his face considering he now had a white facemask to cover up his mouth. This terrified him considering the power he was showing was out of this world. If he was honest this could rival even Sirzechs at full power when he felt it one time but he was not sure if it was the same level or not.

Cooler laughed,

"Now bear witness to the strongest Yokai crushing your body." Before Naruto could move he saw him appear in front of him and slam his fist into his stomach causing him to cough up spit. This lead to him slamming his free hand into his head sending him flying, but he was caught by his ankle and slammed into the ground. He disappeared again and now came down on his sternum nearly breaking his ribs in the process. Naruto tried to get his bearings but he was not able to considering the man just picked him up and threw him across the grounds. He laughed at his pitiful state but Naruto got back to his feet even though his vision was blurry. Gathering his purple KI again he delivered a full on charge against the teen sending him flying again but this time running almost through him to do it. He didn't know what was going on at this point until he saw him gathering KI to make some disc like weapons to fire at him.

Naruto quickly gathered up some KI to dodge the attacks and fly out to get some distance on the man. But he was already ready for this and appeared above Naruto to send him smashing into the ground with a vicious downward strike to the head. Naruto managed to stop the impact but he only damaged his legs in the process trying to keep from hitting the ground face first.

Cooler figured it was time to stop playing around with the brat so he held his hand up and gathered a powerful KI orb in his hands. It floated above his hand's surface while growing to the size of a meteor.

"Try and block this! If you dodge it will destroy the city of Kyoto in a heartbeat!" He threw it down, "Supernova!"

Naruto acted on this and quickly tried to stop the attack by putting himself in a KI barrier around his body. There he was pushing the attack back but it was slowly getting closer to the ground. With a bit more KI he pushed it into the sky and soon was caught in a massive explosion that covered him and sent shockwaves through the land.

Naruto barely survived the attack and now was on the ground, clothes torn up and burnt bad. His shirt and top were gone leaving him to show his bruised and burnt upper body while his lower body was mostly consisting of his torn up baggy pants. He looked up and saw the man was smiling down at him.

"So this is the greatness of the man of legend how disappointing. I guess this means I can let you watch as I Kill everyone you care about." He felt a fire ball hit his head and saw that it was Yasaka's daughter, she came all the way and was covering Naruto.

"You leave Naruto-nii alone!" She was glaring at the man and he laughed,

"Oh you want me to stop hurting him fine then I guess you can take his place then! Die child of Yasaka!" He aimed his fingers at the girl causing her to freeze in fear but not move. If she died protecting her brother figure then it was worth it in her mind. Yasaka and Yoruichi arrived to see what was about to happen, neither was fast enough to move into range to save her and Naruto.

"Kunou no!" Naruto felt rage boiling at the surface and finally he snapped, he felt his power rising to the surface and soon he turned into his SSJ state. The attack hit both of them but when the cloud of smoke cleared up, Naruto was standing up holding his hand out to stop the attack. The group saw his eyes were teal, his hair golden, and his body covered in a golden aura. But the thing that stood out to them was not the power he was radiating but the look on his face. Pure rage was flooding his eyes and his face and Cooler knew that something was awakened inside of him.

"Hate me and I will take it. Threaten me that is fine. Destroy my race and I will take it. But," he glared at the man and his aura exploded even brighter causing the ground beneath him to crack under the pressure and Kunou to look up and see that he was getting stronger as time was going on. If she was to hesitant a guess, she would say that his power was greater than her mothers and quickly by passing the monster facing him.

"Threatening Kunou and the one's I love, now I'm angry!" He shouted in rage forcing his aura to blast more rubble away and expand the crater he was lying in at one point. "Time to die Cooler!" He disappeared from his vision and sending a vicious flying hook into his face. He flew away from him after the punch but Naruto was right on top of him slamming him with punches across the face and slamming his foot into his stomach to send him back to the ground.

After an explosion from the impact of the attack Cooler got his balance again and started charging at Naruto with his aura activated. Two hands stopped his charge sending him flying into the ground with a vicious thud. Naruto had directed his attack away from him before gathering more of his KI and firing a single ball at him causing a massive explosion to shake the ground. Cooler appeared out of the smoke and gathered another Super Nova attack and threw it at Naruto. He snorted at his attack and without warning kicked the attack into the sky breaking his spirit more.

"How is this happening! You are nothing! Nothing but a stupid monkey so how are you able to match me!" He charged at Naruto again and started throwing different punches but he was blocking the attacks or sliding them away from his face. This lead to Naruto hitting him once in the face before hitting him in the throat. Cooler choked a bit on his own saliva before he felt Naruto quickly slamming his heel into the side of his head making his head move to the side.

"You know? The reason your race feared us was not because of our transformation. It was because you feared us because the more time that passed the stronger we got. This would lead to your demise down the line and you couldn't stand that someone out there could surpass your race in raw power." Naruto dodged another sloppy punch by moving to the side and letting him fly passed him. "See? Even now you are slowing down due to the fact you hit your barrier where as myself I've not even come close to hitting my end. I can do this all day while your barely standing."

"No! I will not lose to you and some filthy mutts that don't deserve to live!" He turned to Naruto and gathering the rest of his KI fired a single powerful purple beam at him screaming, "You will die!" Naruto sighed before flying above the attack letting it sour into the heavens without any restraint.

"Time for you to die Cooler. So please enjoy this new move I developed." Cooler quickly closed the distance and started trying to slug it out with Naruto but he was countering his punches. Either slipping under him and slamming his eblow into his stomach or by sending a vicious punch to his jawline. Doing this he then waited for him to get into range and kick him in the head or the stomach whenever one was open. This pattern would go on for a while until finally he managed to judo throw him away from him allowing him some freedom to get some distance. Gathering the KI into his two pointing and middle fingers he fired it into his stomach and not only did it penetrate but it held him in place. Naruto smiled before pulling the blade back and charging at him and shouting,

"Beam Sword Slash!" In a flash he cut the man in half leaving him falling apart from his waist being disconnected to his torso. Seeing this and that he was still alive Naruto flew beneath both pieces and gathered his hands in one more attack,

"Feel the full power of my favorite move. Ka-ma-ha-me-ha X20!" The attack itself not only sent the black beam into both of his body parts but it incinerated his body in seconds leaving nothing behind but ashes.

Naruto laughed, that fight was too close for his taste and he never wanted to repeat the event ever again. But the exhaustion and pain finally caught up to him and he fell from the sky losing his transformation only to have Yoruichi to catch him in mid-fall. She looked at the teen and smiled, he was fast asleep from his injuries and expelling all that power at once.

She turned to Yasaka,

"What are your orders Lady Yasaka?" She saw her leader was checking on her daughter who was wanting to check on Naruto. She could only sweatdrop as the two argued over who would watch Naruto during his time of resting. "My Lady?"

"Oh right," Yasaka forgot her argument with her daughter and quickly turned to Yoruichi, "Gather my forces and ordered them to take down the Cold clan. All will be brought before the goddesses and be judged by them. Take the special runes with you won't you?"

"Yes my Lady let me put him in our medical wing at the palace and I will get to it." Before the Queen could argue she was gone in a purple blur leaving her and her daughter having identical pouts on their faces.

"Not fair Yoruichi I wanted to take Naruto-kun to the palace."

"I wanted to help nii-san."

Both Kyuubi's raced back to the palace, well more Kunou riding her mother's back while she was running through the forest after her friend.

Few days later

Standing on a hill overlooking Kyoto was a boy who had two black point horns, a purple and pink like body wearing the same armor as Cooler. He was glaring down at the city watching as his clansmen were arrested and dragged to the royal palace. Frieza, the brother of Cooler, knew he couldn't afford to head down there and get caught. While he was confident he could take most of the army he knew that power wise he couldn't face the Queen or her knight Yoruichi in a straight up fight. No matter the disadvantages against KI they might have they could use Senjutsu to even the odds which made it harder for him to win against them. Plus he knew that compared to his brother he was no where near as strong as him even in his full power state.

So instead of getting arrested he ran while the elders were being either executed for fighting or trying to run.

"Damn that Saiyian and his bitches. If he never existed then we would be ruling this village. They will rue the day they betrayed my family. I swear it."

"Really now?" Turning his head around he saw someone with silver hair and red eyes staring him down. He could feel this man was more powerful than his brother and father by a long shot.

"Who are you?"

"A man that is interested in helping you with that dream of yours. Names Rivziem Lucifer." This brought Frieza into shock, he heard about this man. They say he was the true definition of Devils, killing whoever he pleases, taking what he wanted, and doing as he pleased with the world and only wanting to see the world burn at this point. He wanted to see what true chaos would be like and how he could profit from it. The rumor is that he didn't bother with the previous war because he found it too boring to deal with at the current time. He was power incarnated and that terrified him considering he knew one wrong move and he would be dead on the spot.

"Why are you here?" The man laughed,

"Well isn't it obvious. I'm here for you my boy. You see I know what you are feeling right now. I hate the man that claimed my name and title many years ago but I knew raising a war with him would be troublesome. True I could kill him one on one but that is not the point. He would bring his allies and some of the other races to fight me and that alone would turn the tables on me and lead to my death. So I've been gathering an army to fight with me to take him out and finally destroy the one person that stands in my way. At the same time, I want to bring the world into chaos so as to understand the new world that I will create."

"I don't get it." The man laughed again,

"I'm a devil my boy, I kill who I want to kill, rape, steal, and commit sins that would turn even the darkest people into quivering children. My goals are to see that the world experiencing the same chaos that I do when I'm out doing my own thing. Sadly, that won't happen yet considering I need help and that is where you come in."

Huh?" Frieza kinda got where this guy was going but was not clear on why he wanted him. He wrote it up the man was insane to a degree and was trying to communicate to him through some dialect most insane people do.

"Your power is great but it can rise to higher limits. You want to destroy those fools for what they did to you and your clan. Well I can help you with that and promise you that you will get your chance to kill the boy that did all of this to you." Frieza grinned, the thought of killing that Saiyian was tantalizing for him, he could imagine as he laid dying and he killed the other Yokai and devils he held dear. But he would do it after taking time to gather more power of his own.

"Alright Riviziem what do I need to do?" The man opened a portal,

"Follow me and I shall introduce you to the Khaos Brigade." Frieza walked to the portal but turned around and growled,

"Be ready monkey I'll come back and kill you and everyone you care for." He then walked into the portal while Rivziem smiled, he just got another pawn to play with and it was one that he was going to make sure was ready for whatever comes their way. He disappeared into the portal laughing all the way back into the unknown.

Azazel

The fallen angel had just finished watching the fight in Kyoto and if he was honest it was terrifying to think the child is only known his heritage for a few months and was already this strong. He was growing at an accelerated rate but then again his race were warriors and this was common among them. Fighting was in their blood and anything to do with fighting and they would grow from it. However, he noticed that the boy was already at the point that he was about to make another breakthrough. If that was the case he would need to be ready in case things go south with the whole Kokabiel thing. Plus he had the person for the job to prevent another war breaking out.

Entering his office he saw that person sitting in a chair,

"Caulifla how would you like a special assignment and the chance to finally meet the Saiyian prince?"

 **Chapter end**

 **So I would like to point out this about Elizabeth because I know someone is going to say something, she is only interested in his power and status to the point that she is obsessed with him. This is going to change down the line but her cruel strict is going to stay with her throughout the story so I hope you guys understand that.**

 **Dark Knight is the next story to be updated and for those reading the lemon stories I promise you I will have something for all of you either being a Christmas special in one of them before the year is out. On top of that, Amart11 and Dark King Marcel I thank both of them for helping me out with these stories and appreciate their effort and God's Eye when he has the chance to check my work.**

 **Merry Christmas (Happy Holidays for those that don't like that ) and happy new years.**

 **PS: for those talking about the confusion in Demon King of Sabertooth I've read your complaints or some of you flames of how much of a piece of shit I am and hear them. I had someone look it over and they agree with you so I will be working on that story to fix the problem so please know that it will be made clear in the near future and a new chapter will come with it I promise.**


	4. Setting affairs and Angry Mother

**I'm back! I know you guys are happy with all the new story updates and I hope this keeps you guys coming back but as a welcomed notice: I'm free from college for the next few weeks so you guys should be seeing more coming up for the next three weeks, so rejoice this is one of many more stories also check out Hit100 and The Spiders they are new stories that have been posted and would love feedback on them while the first story chapter of Future Story ideas will be going up soon too.**

 **Without further ado please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Training and Returning Home**

Naruto had recovered after a few days in bed, but it was not because he needed to be there longer. Yasaka and Kunou were insistent that he stay in bed longer, that way they could take care of him. More in the sense that he was to stay there while they were playing doctor or feeding him food. He was touched at first until he saw Yasaka wearing a sexy nurse uniform and then he knew what was going on at this point. She was trying to circle in on him as her mate and Kunou was imprinting herself on him as her father. That was something he was not prepared for, more sensing that Yasaka was sexy but, he was already in a complicated relationship with Vados and Elizabeth the last thing he needed was this. So after getting cleared to leave, he started upping his training to further make sure he was ready for future threats. With the threats of the Holy Swords project coming back from what he could guess, and the signs that a powerful fallen angel is running behind the scenes, he needed all he could get to be ready for anything coming his way.

With Yoruichi, he increased his training in speed with her to make sure he was ready for whatever came his way. He knew that power was important but if you are faster than your opponent you could make them waste time on attacks that never hit you. This would lead to you finally being able to set them up and even beating them into the ground without any real resistance. So within time he mastered most of his speed where she told him that he was probably faster than her and she was considered the fastest in the world next to only a handful of people. Most of them were like gods so they were always going to be superior to her thanks to their unique lineage.

Naruto learned that from his clan history and the ancient shrine that there is other stages that he can reach beyond his Super Sayian state, but there was not sign of how to do it. He guessed it was obvious by some means and it was better to continue training to further his power. In that time he was sure he would figure it out and add it to his repertoire of transformations that he could use. While at the same time, Naruto had sent a message to Vados wanting to continue his training with her for a while. She agreed to come and pick him up from Kyoto in a few days.

Naruto was now standing in front of Yasaka and her friends while she was bowing to him.

"On behalf of everyone in Kyoto I thank you for helping us out with this current problem with the Cold family we are in your debt." She said calmly as Naruto shrugged it off.

"It was nothing. I couldn't stand by and watch innocent people getting killed especially people I have become closed to." He said as Yasaka blushed slightly with Yoruichi blushing as well.

"Well then as part of the deal what is it you wish from us?" Yasaka asked as Naruto thought about it for a bit, before he gave his answer.

"I would like to organize a set down with you, the Shinto Gods, and the Maous in order to discuss what is to be done about the Neko massacre issue." Naruto said as Yasaka sighed figuring that was going to be brought up.

"I would love to but the problem is that I know your elder council will get involved and they will not meet their demands no matter what." She said upset as Naruto frowned,

"Don't worry I will make Sirzechs learns that it is time to be a ruler instead of a puppet." He said as she smiled.

"Very well if you can make him agree to meeting me and at the same time agreeing to the terms of us doing an investigation into who committed crimes against the Nekoshou and Nekomata race, we will have more to discuss." Yasaka said as Naruto nodded his head figuring if he couldn't get through to the fool, then there is the nuclear option. Though he wanted to not use it unless absolutely necessary.

"Okay then." Naruto agreed as Yasaka summoned a paper from her hand and signed it with all the agreements on it and the discussion to happen and handed it to Naruto. At this same time, Vados appeared bowing to them.

"I've arrived Naruto-kun." She said giving the teen a smile, one he returned.

"Great, hey can we stop by the Underworld first so I can discuss something with Sirzechs and mother?" He asked as she thought about it.

"Sure we can. Then we have to get straight into training after all if you want to reach this new level as quickly as possible, then we are going to need to jump into the fire immediately." Vados said eagerly as Naruto nodded.

"Uh Naruto who is this?" Yasaka asked with Naruto smiling.

"This is Vados she is my trainer and she works for someone named Genisis."He said as Yasaka and Yoruichi paled.

"Your kidding. You mean she is a Celestial Being?" Yasaka asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" He asked confused as Vados gained his attention.

"In short Naruto-kun, we are beings that are closer to angels in this world, but we are considered above them, the factions, and this world's dragons. Essentially we are the one's that guard this world and the other realms and make sure things flow as they should and for the best. If not then we are ordered to report the world's need for demise and Genisis puts it in motion." Vados explained as he nodded.

"Ok." Naruto just decided to ask more about this later on but right now he wanted to head back to the Underworld. "Bye everyone hope to see you again soon." He said to the others as they smiled and waved him off. Soon Vados tapped the ground and they were gone in glowing orb that head into the sky and disappeared from sight leaving the women sighing.

"He is perfect." Yasaka agreed with Yoruichi's comment. The next meeting was going to be good.

(Underworld)

Naruto had arrived a few minutes after leaving Kyoto and saw Lord Gremory standing there. He smiled seeing his surrogate son.

"Naruto good to have you home. How was Kyoto?" Zeoticus asked as Naruto smiled.

"Tiring, had to fight a member of the Cold clan to prevent a Coup." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" Zeoticus asked worried for the boy as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I'm fully healed, but I'm actually here to talk to Sirzechs. Is he in his office?" Naruto informed his surrogate father as the man nodded.

"Yes he is, head down the hall and you should find it." He said as Naruto turned to Vados,

"Could you stay here with Lord Gremory? I will need to do this by myself." Naruto asked her as she smiled.

"Of course Naruto-kun. I will be here when you come back." She said as Naruto proceeded down the hall before arriving at two large doors and knocked. He stood in place until heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Enter." The voice said as Naruto opened the door and saw Sirzechs standing there with large stacks of paperwork on his desk while also having Grayfia standing there with a stern look on her face keeping him working. Sirzechs saw him and smiled.

"Naruto-tan!" He screamed happily as Naruto sighed, growing up here as a sibling, Naruto was treated like a little brother, so Sirzechs always treated him like his real sibling. Even going as far as hugging him like crazy and calling him 'Naru-tan.'

"Hello brother." Naruto greeted him as he beamed and ran to hug him but Grayfia held him in place by his ear.

"Please act your age Sirzechs." She said rubbing her forehead in annoyance at her husbands actions.

"Come on Grayfia I haven't seen Naruto in forever." Sirzechs said as she sighed and smiled slightly at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun how was Kyoto?" She asked as Naruto smiled at his older sister.

"Good. I have some stuff from there for you Sirzechs." He nodded his head and Naruto went over what happened in Kyoto, even going over the fight, something that surprised the both of them as he managed to defeat someone from the Cold Clan. While they were not the strongest in the world they were still a clan that devil tip toed around to avoid a fight with them.

"Other than that, I managed to get a contract with them to agree to a sit down, but they have some demands that must be met before that meeting happens." Naruto said as he handed him the note and he read the demands with his eyes widening with each line he read. Once he was done, he looked at Naruto.

"I can meet some of these demands but other demands I can't. The council will throw a fit if I did." He said as Naruto sighed.

"Sirzechs to be honest, I say fuck the council. Stop being a bitch and actually do what needs to be done for the Underworld." Sirzechs was taken back by the comment, Naruto never spoke that way to him and Grayfia was equally shocked by his bluntness.

"Naruto they are an important part of the underworld." Sirzechs tried to reason with the Saiyan Prince only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No they are not. They are old relics that sit on this idea that they can push you around since your too much of a pussy to actually do anything against them." He said with Sirzechs looking at him in shock.

"Naruto!" Grayfia shouted as she was not liking where this conversation was going,

"Shut up Grayfia." She was taken back by his words as he never spoke that way to her.

"Let me make this clear Sirzech, you are Lucifer. You are the leader of the Underworld. Your job is not to cater to the whims of the rich, old, or those with historic lineages. Your job is to protect the entire Underworld. Look at you, your fought the war they were too afraid to compete in. While they wanted to hide in their manors ready, to turn on you if things went south. Instead, they now use this as an excuse saying you owe them when you really don't. What happened to the man that wanted the best for the future generation? What happened to the man that put fear in his enemies with his very presence? what happened to the man that I looked up to? I'll tell you what happened, he became a coward not wanting to lose some political power and too afraid to stand up for what he believes in! You are a coward Sirzech sand if you are not willing to hear the cries of the Underworld citizens you let down and the races that have been killed due to your lack of action, then you are unworthy of your title and dream!" After his rant Naruto was glaring at the man now. The man in front of him wasn't his brother, no, he glaring at the man that was sitting on his throne. The dog of the council. Sirzechs looked in thought for a bit and then saw that his wife was looking at him wondering what he was going to do or say. Sirzechs thought about everything he just said and came to one conclusion.

He was right.

He let things get this way and he let people think they could walk all over him. He was tired of being this way and feared that if didn't do something soon, his son would be targeted next. He couldn't, no he wouldn't allow this to happen he would exterminate the council if they dare to threaten his family again. Looking at the paper, he signed it before he looked back at Naruto.

"I will send this back to Yasaka and tell her we will agree to the deal." He said as Naruto folded his arms.

"What about the council?" He asked as he saw Sirzechs eyes darken.

"Don't worry, if they try I will show them that they can easily be removed from their places." Naruto smiled at his words and walked up to him and hugged his brother.

"Good , this is the man I always looked up to and wanted to be like." Naruto said as Sirzechs hugged him back.

"Naruto thanks for reminding me of the man I wanted to be." Naruto smiled and squeezed his shoulders and Sirzech smiled, now he was going to be the ruler that he said he would. He would be fair to all of his subjects and treat them equally but if one stepped out of line he would deal with the matter himself. No more did the council decide his life, he would make those decisions himself.

Naruto left the office and saw Vados talking to his surrogate father.

"We are finished here Vados." He said as she got up from her chair and bowed to Zeoticus before standing next to Naruto. Naruto then looked around and asked him something that was bothering him.

"Father where is Mother?" He asked as Zeoticus smiled.

"She is in the human world, don't worry I'll let her know you only stopped by for work." Naruto smiled and just thought it was nothing. So they teleported out of the room not seeing the scared look on his face, "May the underworld have mercy on you Rias because your mother sure won't." He said feeling pity for his daughter.

(Kuoh)

Rias was panicking, she didn't know why she was here. Her mother, her powerful and dangerous mother was standing before her and was not happy. Her eyes did not carry the joy she saw when she was walking around the house as a child. Not the same joy she had when she saw Naruto take his first steps. No, this is a woman who was angry with his child doing something that she deemed serious and was not going to back down from it.

Venelana got the full story about what happened between her and Naruto and was not happy. She was furious and was ready to deliver her own punishment upon her daughter.

"Do you know why I am here?" She asked as Rias shook her head. "I heard about everything, including you attempting to give your virginity to your Pawn. I know he turned you down to protect Naruto and his feelings, but that still doesn't change the situation." Venelana said as Rias panicked slightly.

"I was desperate mother." She tried to reason with her only for her mother to shake her head.

"It Doesn't matter, you should have more faith in your peerage to win their fight instead of doing something like this." Venelana said as Rias looked down.

"I know that now mother but there is reasons for not thinking of Naruto at the time. I didn't think he liked me like that." She said as Venelana sighed.

"Rias you were his whole world. To him, you were perfect back when you were children and you were considered a perfection in his eyes. Now he can't look at you without feeling his anger boiling to the surface. What ever convinced you to let your peerage focus on Issei alone, I can't imagine what it is. A peerage is only at it's strongest if it's united. Rias while your father and brother told me not to, I can't stand by and watch this anymore. Your peerage compared to the others is the most dysfunctional. Not only that, among the rookies you are considered the biggest joke, even among the other families that it is grating on your father's nerves. While I am selfish and want to protect our family image, I also understand that we might have not focused on the problem here and that is you and how your peerage operates. While at first you seemed to have a grasp with the only problem being Gasper, but it seemed to get worse as time went on." Venelana explained to her as Rias could only listen to her mother.

"But mother-." She tried to interrupt only for Venelana to raise her hand up, showing she wanted Rias to be silent.

"Lets start with your Queen, she refuses to accept her past. While I understand that it is painful, sometimes you need to make people face reality. That they can't run from who they were at one time. You should have nipped this problem years ago, not the issues with her father but at least her hatred for her power. Next we talk about your Rook, she refuses her heritage due to what happened to Kuroka. Hell you can't say her name in front of her before she freezes up. That is your mistake, instead of comforting her and forcing her to face her past, you let her skills dwindle to the point they nearly are nonexistent and she is only able to use her Rook enhancement. Finally there is your knight I don't know what this jealousy is about but you should have fixed that as well." Venelana said picking at the mistakes Rias made.

"Mother I can't change people that easily." Rias said as Venelana paused for a second.

"True and I know you can't do that, but you should have confronted all of them with this. The only people that don't seem to have the problems that they do is Issei and Asia. While they have their issues, they are still new and they don't have time to fix them. But the others on the other hand, you had them for years, so you should push the issues more because now your peerage is falling apart at the seams." Rias could only acknowledge what her mother said, she was right. She should have confronted their pasts with them and showed them that she was there with them every step of the way. Instead, she was now having to watch as they were slowly falling apart and not being able to reach the potential that she always dreamed they could. Her peerage could have been one of the strongest in the underworld, but now it was slowly falling apart and it tore her heart to pieces.

"Rias as punishment I'm ordering you to report to me for training as a King and an Heiress at the end of every week, including Friday. That means no watching anime or reading manga until I deem it. Also your peerage, minus Issei and Asia, are exempted due to them doing their own training. Until I deem them ready, your peerage is suspended until further notice, meaning no missions, no contract work, and no extra curricular activities other than training to be stronger. As of this moment, I will also be assigning members of my peerage to the school to overlook things and make sure you don't do anything more that would hurt our family image more. I will be letting Elizabeth know this along with Sona who I know her sister is here to talk to her about her part in this mess." Venelana said as Rias bowed to her mother knowing that this was not a question. This was serious, one serious mess up and she would do something that she wanted to avoid at all costs. She would strip her of her King piece and keep her pieces at home until she found a place for them or Milicas was old enough. Meaning she would lose her peerage and could potentially lose any political standing she had left.

"Yes mother." Rias said upset.

"Good." She stood up and started a summoning circle before it flashed away and she walked back to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm sorry Rias but you are a big girl now and need to see your actions have consequences no matter what you think." She said in a motherly term as Rias hugged her back.

"I know mom and I take full responsibility. Will Naruto ever forgive me though?" She asked as Venelana hummed in thought.

" I don't know but I know if you never give up one day he might look back at you. After all he was chasing you for the longest time and now you are chasing him. Hopefully you get that story book ending you want." She said as Rias smiled.

"Yeah I will try to mom." She said before Venelana kissed the top of her child's head and left. Rias was sitting there and felt someone hugging her and saw it was Akeno, she had tears in her eyes.

"I heard everything." She said, wiping her tears.

"Then you know what we need to do?" Rias asked as Akeno nodded her head.

"Yeah, it will be painful but we have to do it." Akeno said as she smiled.

"Yeah but for now stay here." The two best friends hugged each other closely with tears running down their face for not seeing the boy that loved them and now, he was gone.

(Unknown Realm)

Naruto was rushing at Vados, he was throwing punches at her but she was just smoothly ducking out of the way or just moving her body out of the way. It was like she was gliding on water and not even bothering to take him serious. She watched some flowers kick up from a dodged strike and sighed.

"I love spring this time of year." She said as Naruto grunted.

"Its pretty, now fight!" He said as She continued to dodge his strikes while laughing at his failed attempts. Naruto finally threw a kick at her head but she ducked under him and with a sharp poke to his back he was sent flying at high speeds into the sky. He summoned his KI and used it stop his flight before aiming a KI ball at her and fired. She flicked it away and slowly floated up to him.

"Your faster than we when we first sparred. But you are still not good enough to catch me." She giggled and Naruto grunted again.

"Yeah well lets see how you like this!" He then channeled his KI again and formed two clones of himself. They charged at her and she was dodging all of them with ease. At this same time, she smacked one with a small chop to the back of its neck dispelling the clone. Another came at her from behind and she simply flicked its head sending it flying. The clone disappeared before turning to stop Naruto's punch to her face with her pinkie finger.

"Not good enough~" She said in a sing song voice as Naruto, finally feeling his frustration getting the better him, unleashed his SSJ state and charged at greater speeds. Even though the high gravity was slowing him down a bit he was still moving faster than even Yoruichi. But Vados was just blocking his strikes with her pinkie finger and then dodging at other points. He was trying his hardest to hit her but it seemed she was light years ahead of him still.

"I see you are getting serious Naruto, but you remember this training is for you in your base state right?" She asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was so frustrated that I transformed without thinking or remembering the drill." He said as he turned his state off and Vados sighed.

"Well it is no surprise I was using Ultra Instinct." She said getting a confused stare.

"Ultra Instinct?" He asked as she smiled.

"Yes it is a state that I'm in constantly, I have mastery of every limb of my body to the point that I can move them without thinking. But you can't do that yet because you still have some blockage on your power. You just need more training and in time you might even unlock this transformation." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay so what next?"He asked as she summoned her staff, then tapped the ground before Naruto felt the gravity increase.

"Well since you are use to x10 gravity, I'll up the gravity to x50. You should feel the difference." She said as Naruto struggled to make steps, moving around was difficult in it's own way.

"Yeah I can f-f-fe-feel it. This sucks but if it will push me f-f-fa-farther than that is all the better right?" He asked as she nod her head.

"Yes indeed, you are going to need this level of training for what is to come. I know you defeating Cooler was tough but there are beings out there stronger than him by light years." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"You mean his brother?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No he is weaker than his brother and always will be. I mean there are gods and other beings stronger than him that would wipe him out with a single glance. You need to be able to push these people if not defeat them." She said as Naruto smiled.

"I see, well then let's get started!" He said as Vados tapped the ground again and he felt several pound weights on his back,

"Walk six miles with these on your back and also I added weight to your clothes so get moving." Naruto grunted and started walking while struggling to pull the weight around the planet. Vados smiled, he was close, she could sense it he was close to the second stage of his SSJ forms. She knew all about his race and powers so she knew the barrier he had to overcome. He had to push his power further than ever. She could tell from their fight when he transformed he was pushing the barrier of his form and was ready for the next form's power. So with time he would fully unlock that form's power and be ready for more. Her training was meant to push his rage further to where it finally exploded and he would achieved what not even the other Saiyans had achieved not even his father, SSJ2. Then he would continue from there and master SSJ3 and then he will be ready to learn Senjutsu for his ascension. But that is for later, she floated away to see how he was doing moving around with the giants weights on his back and his weighted clothes. He was already half way done with the first mile.

"He is going to be something amazing. Can't wait to put that power to a different use." A blush appeared on her face imagining his stamina put to a different use.

(Time skip)

Naruto had returned to Kuoh and was exhausted, Vados had really kicked his ass with training. While only about a week had passed in the normal world the world they were on was like another realm that time flowed differently. For the most part, he spent about two months there but the progress was amazing. He was pushing his body to limits he never knew existed and surpassing them. He felt it he was closing in on something but he was sure that with the right motivation he would unlock it he just had to be patient.

The door opened and he saw Elizabeth standing there in a stunning spaghetti string dress that was dark orange and hugged her voluptuous frame.

"Hey Naruto-kun, ready for our date?" She asked with a flirty smile as Naruto sighed.

"I just got back, too tired." She frowned at his words but smiled after.

"Too bad I know this restaurant that serves this amazing ramen-," without warning he was standing next to her with his arm extended.

"Shall I escort you my lady?" She giggled at his words. She loved how simple he was.

"Of course." With that they proceeded out of the former office of his former king and was now heading to the restaurant.

In the Underworld however, Rias was standing next to her peerage other than Issei and Asia who were allowed to stay in the human world on the terms that they trained with some members of her mother's peerage. She was looking at her mother and she showed them the training fields with the small house they would be staying in until they were to go back to school. Standing in the middle of the field was a dark hair girl with a red sword and guards. She was staring at them with a blank expression on her face with her red eyes peering at them with complete boredom. Next to her was a silver hair girl with a black and white dress. She had red eyes and wore what many would consider a gothic lolicon outfit.

"Akame and Suigintou (Rozen Maiden) are going to be your teachers for the next few days. I expect you to treat my Knight and Bishop with respect got it?" The group nod their heads, Kiba more reluctantly since he wanted to go and hunt down the Excalibur swords but sadly he was dragged here all thanks to that Saiyan and his King.

"They're in your hands from here on out girls make sure you don't go easy on them." Venelana said with a small smile.

"Of course my king." Suigintou smiled, "I'll make sure they are twice as better than they were when they came here right Akame?" She asked the black haired girl who nodded.

"Indeed let's get started." She drew her sword and Siugintou gathered the magic into her hands and Venelana left the premise to go spend time with her grandson.

Rias knew one thing: This was going to be rough.

 **Chapter End**

 **Notice: I will be posting a poll on my page in the next few days letting you the readers decide which stories are going to be updated more periodically, top 3 to be exact. Just as a warning those that are under revision or for adoption are not going there for obvious reasons. But the one's that are going there will be listed.**

 **Another thing: The three stories that I just posted will be updated as well but not until at least Neglected Gremory is done which is the next story after this one.**

 **One more thing: Dark Knight has over 10 chapters so that story is not going into the poll since it is one of my more developed stories so people wanting that to be it I'm sorry but I need to get some of my other stories going a bit before going back to that one.**

 **You will be allowed to vote multiple times but remember just because the story is not updated frequently does not mean I will abandon the others. I will update them maybe once every month but the others are going to be focused on each week if I can. Thanks to my classes being over I have more time for the next three weeks to try and get more stuff out so being on the watch.**

 **Here are the stories: Sabertooth Demon King/ Overlord Dark Prophecy/ Replaced/ Neglected Gremory/Saiyan of the Underowrld/Hit100/The Spiders/Lucifer Rising (chapt. 1 of Future Story ideas).**

 **Also lemon readers rejoice I shall be having something for DXD Conqueror soon and a new tag line for some creativity time breaks between stories. Please be patient it shall come soon just having some roadblocks here and there to overcome.**


	5. Meeting the other Half and Harem Reveal

**Sorry it has been a while and some promises I have not kept at this point. School is busy for me since I'm finally graduating at this point and finally going to be free of this endless paperwork and work schedule to try for my masters sometime next fall. So I will be working from then on but I look forward to what is to come.**

 **Note: If you guys are confused on anything or need more clarification please PM me because I'm willing to talk about some of the stuff if you need to have a better picture of what is going on.**

 **Also shout out to DMCDanteRocks (I think that is the name sorry if I got it wrong), Dark King Marcel (Thanks for all the help on story ideas), and others that have helped me through my writing I really appreciate it.**

 **Please enjoy! Next story should be the Spiders**

Chapter 5

Meeting the other half

While Naruto was on his date with the Phenex Heiress Rias and her friends were sleeping at their new room after such brutal training for the last day. Venelana was meeting with her two pieces and asking,

"How did they do?" Akame looked over at Suigontou and she sighed,

"Well honestly it is liked you fear, they are all weak compared to where they are suppose to be with their potential. First forgive me lady but I would like to talk about Rias first."

"Go ahead I sent both of you to her to evaluate her strength and power not to protect my feelings."

"Very well, the truth is lady while her power is tremendous it is not developed enough. More she can use her POD well for a single concentrated blast but has put no creativity in her uses and ways to use less in her attacks. I compare it to Sirzech-sama for the case that he can do this successfully with his orbs of destruction. He limits the amount of power and focuses more on his control of using them and using several of them in battle at a time. Rias can't do this and her phsycial skills are expected for a wizard centric training."

"I see well then we are going to need to change that, show her how to be more creative with her magic Suignotou and at the same time get her running several physical courses got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Akame stepped up next,

"The next one that is a problem is Akeno her queen. She is above her in creativity in her magic and has slightly better physical skills. But sadly, that is all she is barely above her in all of these area. On top of that, she has a problem with her past that still seems to be holding her back from using her power to the fullest potential. So I would like to rectify this as soon as possible in the hopes she can let go of the pain and move forward to honor Rias's decision of saving her."

"Indeed, her father and mother a touchy subject but she is a big girl now so it is time to talk more about the issue at hand."

"Ma'am would it be possible to just leave it to the mother for now? I think the father problem should only be dealt with when her father actually bothers to make an appearance."

"Fine that is ideal for me but we need her to be able to master her holy lighting sometime in the near future got it?" Akame bowed her head,

"Of course now moving on the Nekoshou she is still relying on her Rook attributes and not learning to expand her arsenal at this point."

"I see, well then she should be happy to know that there are others out there from what I was able to find out from my son. If there is one out there I might be able to get her to help out with this problem no?"

"Yes but the problem is that I, I mean we studied that if she does not start using her chakra and start studying Senjutsu her body is going to never develop properly."

"Hm, I will contact my son later today then to get that dealt with it."

"Thank you My King, now onto the knight who we both have agreed is the worst of the group, we recommend constant monitoring for if he goes out and becomes a stray."

"How so?" Akame nod her head to her friend and she took over,

"First he has tried many times leaving the training grounds by teleportation or just running. We had to find him and bring him back many times and it has become tedious to the point Akame almost killed him."

"I see, is there a reason?"

"Yes from what Rias has told us, apparently the holy swords are in the city and he was out hunting them to destroy them for his own need of revenge." Akame scoffed, revenge was something that was pointless. Yes she had revenge against her enemies in the past that killed many of her closest friends but she never held onto that rage for long. It left you empty and feeling alone in the world still, especially if you made them the central point of your entire life. He was going down that same road but it looked like Rias couldn't control him anymore. Akame added,

"I recommend we assign someone to watch him more permanently, because-," she looked over to her right and sighed, "Forgive me it would seem he is making a run for it still." Akame was gone and the other two quickly followed and found them outside the manor and saw Kiba pinned to the ground with Akame holding her foot on his neck.

"You are trying my patience and trust me you don't want to push my patience any further." He growled at her,

"Let me go I need to go back."

"Sorry but that is not going to be option for you anymore." Venelana sighed, this was more reasoning she feared her daughter being king. If her peerage acted like this then what was the point of having a king piece?

"Kiba Yuuto continue with this and our family will consider you a stray and execute you now."

"My revenge must be met!"

"Is that worth losing your friends in the process?" He growled more,

"Yes, if I'm answering honestly I would leave them behind to avenge the children that were lost in those damn experiments!"

"I see," turning to Suignotou, "Do it." She bowed to her king and without a warning she placed a rune on Kiba's body, it had a dark purple glow, and disappeared.

"What did you do to me?"

"I trapped you here on these grounds. Only me and my King can remove it and until you understand why you are here you can't leave the grounds. Your magic will lock up every time and prevent you from moving more than ten feet off the grounds."

"No I need my revenge! He is in Kuoh-," he was knocked out by Akame.

"Please shut up you are extremely annoying." Venelana sighed,

"I'm sad to ask this Akame but please put him in your wing of the house. It would seem he needs to be monitored much closer than the others at this point no?"

"Yes my lady." While Akame dragged the boy away Venelana could only wonder,

"How did things get this bad?"

"I don't know my king but I believe the others are on the right path of fixing their problems and becoming allies to Naruto-sama."

"True," turning her head, "keep up the training."

"My Lady may I ask who you sent to train the other two in the human world?" She smiled,

"Oh I called in a favor and had a certain dragon come and take Issei away for most days of hardcore training. The other one, well I just sent out the best medic in the Gremory family."

"I see thank you for letting me know my king." Watching her piece go back into the house for some rest herself Venelana returned to her own room to get some sleep, it was going to be a busy few days.

Human World

Issei was running for his life in a nearby mountain range that was blocked from those that were not supernatural. In his dash he was being attacked by a large dragon with golden horns and wearing a brown cloth around his crotch. This man was known as the dragon king of one time and now a special friend to the underworld. Many consider him one of the strongest reincarnations of peerage pieces but someone that rarely was sent out to fight others in his wake. Right now he was asked by Venelana to help train her daughter's pawn who was in possession of a powerful sacred gear but did not have the training needed yet. He agreed due to her family being kind to him and helping him meet his wife currently so he agreed to meet the boy and start training him.

Sadly the sessions were proving slow, he was not brave by any means and did not wish to face him head on. His magical power was below that of an infant devil that he has seen. He can't teleport, his stamina was bad, and he seemed to lack luster that most would have at his age. Overall, he was not impressive but his love and passion for protecting his friends and that nun were inspiring that he had the potential to become stronger. So to recitify this he was giving him hardcore training to try and bring out his inner dragon but it was proving fruitless.

On the other side was someone that was teaching Asia the arts of healing and means of countering people who would come after her in a fight. She had blond hair, a blue diamond on her forehead, and considerably large bust that had most men drooling. This was Tsunade Senju, former priestess that served under the Senju banner until her bastard of a cousin Danzo tried to use her as a breeding tool for their family. The family rallied with him but were wiped out when one of the devils was caught in the crossfire and they murdered the poor teen without remorse. She felt regretful she reported this to the factions and they wiped them out without remorse. To pay for her sins she agreed to become someone's peerage member and that lead to her becoming the bishop to Venalana. Honestly, she loved working with the woman and training in her art of combat rather than the clans.

Today she was here to teach the blond girl how to fight defensively and how to improve medically. She was the foremost doctor that even the Sitri family comes to get training from her. Many consider her the brightest medic in the history of the world and someone that was respected by all. So when she was given the chance to teach someone with Twilight Healing she knew the potential was near endless for her. But she was soft hearted and hated fighting something she was going to drill into her that she needed to get past soon. From there, she knew that she would become a force in the near future.

Her training was going better with Asia eager to learn under the legendary medic. She learned some of the basic healing spells and more on the side of actual medicine. In the time they were together she learned all the herbs and basic remedies she needed but was still struggling in the combat situation. Tsunade told her,

 _Asia I know you don't like fighting but you have to understand that it is going to be expected at some point. You don't want your allies to get hurt fighting for you do you? Don't you want to contribute more to the team that you are on at this time? Do you want Issei to finally clamor torwards you now?_

 _Yes._

 _Then we need to bump you up to where at least if someone gets close to you, a single slap or flick will send them flying and out cold leaving you a chance for survival okay?_

 _Alright I will try!  
_ From there she flourished under the training and was ready for almost anything that was considered mid-class threats. But with Issei getting his training they could probably hold off some high-class threats on their own but that was still stretching it a bit. They would need more training and that is what they were going to get.

However, in a dark church under darkness there was something stirring. Kokabiel, the great dark fallen angel and the war enthusiast was currently dying. He had a hole in his stomach and most of his men were dead. Including Freed and the others that worked on the great Holy Swords Project. Standing there was Vali who was watching in boredom while Cauflia was standing on his back with her pinky in her ear.

"You really should have listened to Azazel when calling off this attack."

"Screw you!" She grinned,

"You wish you could but sadly that will never happen." A green orb came to be in her hand and aimed it at him. "Good bye fool." He was covered in the KI blast and turned into a dark outline on the ground. Wiping the dust off her clothes, a purple top and baggy white pants and golden boots, Vali sighed,

"You know we were suppose to capture the fool." She scoffed,

"Yeah right like I would waste more time with him. You know it and I know it he was more trouble then his title was worth."  
"True but orders were orders." Cauflia glared at the teen,

"And does Azazel know about your alliances then?" The teen froze, "You think you are so damn clever but the truth is I knew about your current activities. More I knew you were sneaking around with some other group. Your personal goals are too easy to read and I knew for a fact that it would lead you to betraying the man that saved you."

"What are you going to do about it then?" She shrugged her shoulders,

"You still have time so I'll let it go for now but I promise you if you dare harm the old man I will kill you got it?" Vali flinched at the dark look she was giving him and knew she was serious. While he was strong with his sacred gear he couldn't use it against her thanks to the mastery of KI. It flowed differently than anything the gear could process. The one time he did try it on her he coughed up blood. He explained that due to the uniqueness of KI and the power flowing in her he could not contain it, meaning it was useless. So she was stronger and more dangerous than anyone that he has ever met in his life.

"So now that is dealt with the next step of my plan can begin."

"Which is?" She smiled,

"Why I'm going to that school on Sunday and going to raise hell!" Vali sighed,

"Is this to challenge that Saiyan there?"

"Yep, he is someone that I wanted to fight for a while. His power is so toxicating it makes me super excited about fighting. Plus I want to see if he is really strong like his father Vegito."

"Huh can't wait to see I guess. What about the others that might get involved."

"Don't worry they won't interfere once I make my challenge." Vali prayed for once in his life this did not come to bite him in the ass with Azazel.

Kuoh

Naruto had just gotten done with his date with Elizabeth and honestly he was surprised how well it went. He was expecting some problems with her wanting everything perfect. The rumors around her was that displease her and she would make your life a living hell for it. But she was actually very understanding and laughed off all of his goof ups. Even when he spilled some of his drink on his shirt she was laughing it was definitely a way to get wet in this situation but she would prefer if it was her. That got a light blush and honestly she was eager for him and he was a little curious why.

But as of lately he had not seen Rias or the rest of the peerage. Hell, he was expecting to at least finding Kiba trying to find the holy swords all over town but he seemed to be missing himself. Issei was even gone and he thought he would at least find him perving on Asia or somewhere at school but he was not there. Finding them gone he wondered where they could have possibly gone at this point. Hell even the nun girl was missing and he was scratching his head where they could have possibly gone at this point.

He was relaxing in what was the ORC room for a while before heading off for his afternoon training with Vados. She told him that she was ready to step up his training by increasing the weights to push his body even further than before. While at this same time, Naruto was certain that he was going to reach a new level soon. Plus with Elizabeth running things in the school and the city there was no one stupid enough to try and attack.

An explosion rocks the ground and Naruto was on alert immediately. Summoning some minor magic he changed his casual clothes into his dark Gi outfit and headed out of the building through the window. He looked around sensing for the attacker and found it was behind him. Turning he saw a girl with black spiky hair and wearing a purple top that barely covered her breasts and white baggy pants. From this he saw she was standing in mid-air with a smug smirk on her face while facing off against the two exorcists on the ground below.

Floating up to her he glared,

"Who are you?"

"Names Cauflia and I'm a sayian just like you." This caused Naruto to be shocked,

"I thought my father was the last one of our kind before me?" She laughed,

"True but some of us managed to escape and go into hiding. Hell I only know about three others that exist in this world and even then they are hard to find."

"I see, so then why are you here and why are you attacking the exorcists?" She grinned and summoned some magic and threw him a object. Catching it he saw it was the head of the former priest that ran the Holy Swords Project.

"Recognize him?"

"Yeah this is the asshole that did the sword experiment what of it?" She smiled,

"Well you should know that he and Kokabiel were working together to try and start another great war. But unfortunately for them I was there to kill them and their followers. Along with keeping the swords I'm here for a completely selfish reason."

"That would be me I guess?" She nod her head,

"Correct you see, you're the prince of our race. Not just any Saiyan but rumors say that you are the strongest of our kind too with you achieving the legendary state SSJ."

"So what if I had?" Cauflia unfolded her arms and got in a stance,

"Well then lets see if you live up to the rumors yes?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and measured her power. She was strong, stronger than Cooler but how strong was the question. Getting in his own stance they faced off with each other before dodging a blast of a holy pistol wielded by Xenovia.

"We will not be ignored! Return the holy swords to us now!" Cauflia growled,

"Stay the fuck out of my business!" She summoned a green KI orb and flung it at the girls. Naruto quickly got in front of the orb and swatted it away. Cauflia used this chance to grab him by the neck and fly him across the school to a nearby forest. The two priests were left their shocked, that boy saved their lives and was willing to take her on to protect them. Well, not true he was going to fight her anyway but who was going to change their minds on this huh?  
At the forest Naruto managed to break free from Cauflia's grip and was floating across from her. From there, he was willing to go all out at this point, he figured it was going to be needed with how strong she was. So charging forward he threw a barrage of strikes at her head but she dodged with ease. With them going on like this for a few seconds she stopped a knee to her stomach before pushing it down. She rushed him with a right hook to the head, Naruto stopped the punch before throwing a roundhouse at her head. She ducked the strike before elbowing him in the stomach sending him flying away.

Naruto regained his barrings just in time to block several powerful punches to his head. He then tripped her in mid-air and sent an elbow into her back. From this point, she stopped herself before hitting the trees and roared,

"Take this!" She turned around and fired a large concentrated green orb at him. Naruto flew out of range of the attack and it exploded in the sky sending shockwaves throughout the entire area.

"Geez are we sparring or trying to kill each other?" She was on him again and throwing powerful strikes at his head. But he blocked most of the punches but he could feel the pain in his arms growing over time. Naruto dropped down below her and summoned a black orb into his hand and fired it at her stomach sending her into the sky. From this attack, she was met with a vicious left hook sending her head to the left. There, he continued throwing punches at her head with kicks coming into her body.

This barrage carried on for a few minutes with him not slowing down and Cauflia only getting some minor bruising. Finally she screamed in rage and a green barrier pushed Naruto back and covered her. Her eyes were going white from the pure rage she was feeling in losing this fight. She never lost, only when the really strong and smart fighters come can she lose a fight. This was not a fight she should be losing in this case. Once the green barrier was gone her rage came back and she rushed him again trying to take his head off with powerful punches. But Naruto was ducking underneath them and avoiding the blows. But he could feel the power from them was enough to put him in the ground if he was not careful in this battle.

Finally, he countered one of the powerful punches and sent her crashing into the ground with a massive explosion. In the crater he saw her rage was spiking again and her power was increasing once more. It was amazing, she was already so strong and she was only getting stronger at this point. What was the exact limit of her power in this fight?

Naruto decided to chide her a bit to get her angrier,

"You know you are going to lose right? Your own strength is your greatest weakness." She roared once more but this time with the green barrier appearing she fired off KI blasts all around her and sending them in all directions. The power she was releasing was insane for this fight but it was something he was prepared for at this point.

 _This gets much more out of hand I might have to go SSJ just to knock her out and if worse kill her._

Naruto put his hand in front of him gathered a dark blue orb in his hand and said,

"Feel this! **BIG BANG ATTACK!"** The attack fired and hit the girl causing the crater to expand from the power that hit her. But she showed to be unharmed thanks to her KI shield, well it would have seemed. Naruto saw some singes on her body showing some of the power got through her shield.

 _I get it, the shield stops physical attacks, but it can't fully stop power moves like our own. Meaning she is using her KI To counter magic users, neat trick might want to come up with something similar in the near future for myself._

Naruto dashed at her this time and started engaging in a fist fight on the ground. This is where he proved he was better than her by moving faster than her and catching her with counters. He managed to hit her in the ribs from an overextending punch, kick to the head due to a ill placed uppercut, and a dropkick due to her throwing one leg out for a front kick. It seemed the longer they fought the sloppier her attacks became over time.

Cauflia was pissed, she was losing and that was something she swore to her mother she would not do. She would not lose to someone that is the same as her! She was the strongest she had to win this no matter what it took! With one mighty roar she was covered in a dark green aura again and her body started bulging up with the raw power she was releasing. From there, Naruto saw her eyes were pupiless and she was getting angrier and angrier as time was going on.

 _Damn it! She is transforming but I don't know what this is!_

"Ack!" Naruto was hit in the stomach and his train of thought was stopped. She took her other hand and hit him across some trees sending him crashing into all of them. Gaining his bearings he flew into the sky and started to try and locate her. But she was in front of him again and brought her hands down as a double axe handle to his head. He went crashing into the ground once more leaving him vunerable to a powerful punch in his back. The impact of the attack caused him to cough up some blood and feel the pain radiating throughout his body.

"Damn it!" Naruto summoned more of his KI and caused a small explosion separating him from her. It was insane, with a few blows he was already sure his ribs were broken or at least bruised badly. But her, she looked like she could continue on a few more rounds at this point. There was one thing he noticed that made him stop thinking that this was a transformation,

 _Her body is only enhancing her physical strength and not anything else at this point. Her power is growing but she has only a small burst of speed when it comes to closing the distance. Otherwise her body is slowing down, leaving her open to faster opponents and luckily I'm one of those people. But her strength also means enhanced increased durability._

Naruto sighed,

"You are a strong opponent, thanks to this I have to transform now, watch closely." He released his SSJ form and soon charged at her with increased speed and nailed her in the face. She was sent flying and he was on top of her slamming her into the ground with a well placed axe-handle strike. Naruto then got some distance and fired a barrage of yellow/black orbs at her while causing explosions to roar throughout the entire area.

Naruto saw she was shielding herself again and within seconds her power spiked once more, her body was convulsing with the amount of power that she was pushing. Seeing her charging again he ducked her punch but was met with a second one into the stomach sending him flying away again. But she grabbed his ankle and threw him into the ground with authority. This lead to Naruto feeling her stomp on his chest.

Blood was coming out of his mouth while glaring at her. He could feel his power was steadily rising but at the rate things were going he was going to lose this fight. That is when he sensed someone familiar entering the area, looking up he saw Vados who was concerned.

"Well isn't this aweful? I was wondering why you were late for our training session Naruto-kun." Looking at the brute she frowned, "Would you mind releasing him we need to be off."

Cauflia consumed by her own power charged at Vados leaving Naruto to watch. While he knew she was probably the strongest in existence he felt his rage boiling to the surface. His body didn't want to move from the damage that he took but he willed himself up. He finally felt something in his mind snap and released a might roar getting the attention of the two women. The golden aura got thicker and soon he was standing there with a dark look in his eyes. His hair was spiker than before and lighting seemed to come off his body.

"He did it." Vados was so proud of him, he managed to reach SSJ2. A state that not even the strongest and wisest Saiyans were able to reach. He did it faster than them too thanks to her assistance but still it was impressive.

Staring down the brute Naruto was gone in a blur and with a vicious hook send her flying away. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back again and threw another punch in her face. She went crashing through some trees before stopping after summoning another KI barrier.

"Do what you want with me but the minute you try to harm someone that is close to my heart I will kill you." Vados blushed at the comment and the brute Cauflia charged him again. He stopped her punch shocking her with his level of strength he seemed to gain. He then pulled her forward and elbowed her with his free arm and sent her backwards. Naruto charged again and was throwing single strikes to the stomach and to the head but she was starting to show the wear and tear of the fight on her body.

Naruto also was feeling it, even with his increase power he was still injured from his fight with her earlier. He probably had a few more minutes before his injuries finally screw up his body to give out. So he needed end this fight as quickly as possible without killing the girl. He needed to find out more about the survivors of his race and see if there is a chance in reestablishing them in the near future. So he got above her and elbowed her into the ground causing her to crash into the ground.

Leaping into the air he put his two palms together and focused a yellow beam at her.

"This is the end, feel the power of the Saiyan Prince! **Final Flash!"** A bright beam of light head straight at her and soon the entire area was engulfed in the explosion of the attack.

When the smoked cleared Naruto was floating down to the ground and he saw she was back to normal and unconscious. But before he could reach her his senses went on alert and moved away quickly where he saw a dark armored figure land next to her. He had fallen angel wings behind him but he could not tell who it was behind the helmet. Only thing he knew was that they were as strong as Cauflia when she was in the berserk state but he could tell this fighter was smarter just by the aura they were giving off.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, hopefully this doesn't throw a wrench in things."

"Hey who are you?" The armored person looked at Naruto and turned back to the gril,

"Her caretaker. I made a promise I would take care of the girl when her mother died."

"So that is why you are here?"

"That and she needs to explain why she killed kokabiel when orders were to bring him back alive. Plus seeing that fight I have to say you are as strong as the rumors say you are."

"Yeah she pushed me farther and now I have this new power thanks to her. But I can't let you leave with her I have questions for her." His formed dropped and his body nearly collapsed from the damage he was feeling.

"It would seem you both of you need medical attention. I assure you she will answer your questions in the future, just not anytime soon." He picked the girl up and disappeared into the sky leaving behind his dark feathers.

"Get back here!" He tried to stand but his legs gave out from underneath him. "Damn it!"

"Relax Naruto-kun your hurt and need to rest. Trust me all will be explained in the future I know that for a fact."

"If you say so Vados but she was dangerous if I didn't have SSJ or the training we did prior I might have died today."

"Yes and thankfully we now know about her power and skills. From here on out, we are going to need to train harder than before. Which means I'm upping everything I hope you are ready after you recover."

"You'll hear no complaints from me, I need to get stronger to protect everyone if there are more people around like him and you."

"Silly there are plenty of people as powerful as him but no one in this universe is as strong as me."

"You keep saying this universe so does that mean there are more universes then?"

"Yes but that is something for another time I'm afraid."

"Okay lets get to training." She hit him with a small chop to his neck and carried him in her arms.

"I swear that boy does not know when to stop. Oh well, a days rest should do her some good."

Next Day

Naruto had healed up from his fight and was relaxing in his bath. He couldn't believe it, he managed to achieve the next stage of his power but he still wasn't satisfied. Until he could use that Ultra Instinct he would not be happy. Oh well, sooner or later he was sure he was going to get that far but for now it was better to relax like he was told to. From what he gathered from Vados the man that saved Cauflia was a high ranking member of the Fallen Angels, his identity was still a mystery other than that.

Yawning Naruto was taken by surprise when there was a bright flash in his bathtub. Acting quick he reached out to grab whatever it was but he heard a light moan and saw with the steam clearing up that it was a girl. Long pink hair, a tail behind her, and seemed to be naked.

"Escape successful!" Looking at Naruto and his hand on her breasts the girl asked, "Is this a way to greet other people in this world?"

"What the fuck?"

"Hey papa talks like that but he never told me what that word meant, what is fuck?"

"Scratch that question who the hell are you and why are you in my bathroom!?"

"Oh I'm Lala, heiress to the Deviluke Race and the rightful rulers of the Yokai race."

"Oh fuck."

"Maou what does that word mean?"

Chapter End

 **Yeah so I'm leaving the chapter like this. I feel I gave enough of a fight scene and possibly a future story arc that you guys can figure out that Naruto's life just got more interesting at this point. More in the sense, Naruto is going to be the center of many people and races in this story. So to explain the Deviluke race history will be explained down the line and I promise it will become more clear that they are stronger than they were in their own anime to fit into this universe. Just the simple thing for this concept is that they were the original Yokai race that ruled the faction but left for unknown reasons and Yasaka and another clan were left to pick up the pieces.**

 **Also the harem for this story is as followed:**

 **Confirmed: Vados, Elizabeth Phenex(Freezing), Kuroka, Lala Deviluke, (? Deviluke) Yoruichi, Cauflia (their relationship changes after this)**

 **Unconfirmed (can change as I feel): Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Gabriel, (Vado's sisters?)**

 **For other girls that might be interesting to have in the harem please let me know in the comments and I promise to consider them down the line but I'm not making the harem that much bigger due to wanting to have some manageable characters at this point.**

 **Girls that will not be in the harem: Grayfia, Serafall, Venalana, characters like this that are older sister and mother figures to him.**

 **Also next chapter is going to explain more of the history of his time with Sona and Tsubaki to give a better picture of their relationship with each other. While at the same time, showing more past Naruto and his history with the other families of devils.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this and the next update should be soon since I have a light week at this point.**

 **Also got a notice from a friend about this so please read:**

 **ATTENTION ALL READERS:  
UchihaMadara1997 is plagiarist, just about every story that he has 'written' was stolen from another author without their permission. Some of them are even completed fics. I advise you to send a report email to support so we can get rid of this thief. You can see all the fics he stole below.**

 **Noodlehammer's "Reaching for a Dream" retitled to "Whatever it Takes"**

 **Hidamura's "The Will of Fire Still Burns" retitled to "The Legend of Fire"**

 **pudgypudge's "An Uzumaki Amongst the Dunes" retitled to "Forsaken".**

 **KyuubiGoku's "The Ultimate Dojustu" retitled to "The Betrayed Hero".**

 **Stop supporting this thief.**


	6. Relaxing and Flashbacks

**I'm going to clarify on something that someone mentioned or asked about earlier. So the thing that I want to say is that nowhere have I said Naruto was the last Saiyan and if I have then I would like to clarify that even if it is implied that was not what I meant. In this world the saiyans were wiped out to the smallest number and Vegito was believed to be the last one in existence. So this leaves it open to the interpretation that others can exist in the world that the Devil faction was unaware of. At the next question that might be asked is about the SSJ form of Caulifla. She did NOT become the Legendary SSJ, it was another form that is below SSJ2 and it is explained in this chapter in greater detail. Also, there are not other universe crossovers or tournament of power that will happen other than Lala's universe coming into play with her family and that is it. If there are any other questions then please PM me about it and I will try to answer as soon as possible and please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Resting and Flashbacks

While Naruto was trying to figure out how to handle his new visitor along with the problems no doubt going to follow from this, Sona Sitri was in the Underworld taking care of some paperwork issues that had popped up thanks to her issue with Naruto.

Many didn't know this but Naruto and Sona were very close as children even if lately they were not acting like childhood friends. More so, Naruto was the one that she met from the Gremory family that didn't try to tell her to change or make something happen around her to show some excitement. She could remember the first time they met.

 _ **Flash Back Begins**_

 _Sona Sitri was about eight years old and already more mature than most children her age should have been. Recently she was told by her parents the Gremory family was coming over for another visit and that she was to be expecting them. While she normally was alright with this she was interested in it because apparently her parents told her about another addition that was coming along. She was unaware of there was another child of the Gremory family other than Sirzechs's own son Millicas. But she had seen him before and knew that was not going to be the new person so she wondered who it could be._

 _Upon arriving at the front door she saw Lady and Lord Gremory smiling and greeting her parents while Grayfia was holding Millicas closely who was cooing at her. She saw a small twitch in her lips showing that she was wanted to smile but refraining from doing it in a public setting. Sirzechs was making faces at his son while Serafall was joining in the fun. Rias came up to her and smiled at her while giving her a big hug. But then she noticed a small tail coming from behind Lady Gremory and he looked nervous._

 _"Um Lady Gremory," the woman turned to the Sitri child, "Who is that behind your leg?" She smiled,_

 _"Oh that is our adopted son, come on out Naru-chan it's alright." She nudged the boy out who looked to be about a year younger than her and smiled weakly._

 _"Nice to meet all of you I'm Naruto Gremory." Lord and Lady Sitri raised an eyebrow,_

 _"He took on your family name even if he is not blood?" The boy's head dropped low trying his best to not let his tear be shown. But Lady Gremory quickly comforted the child while Rias glared at the couple and Lord Gremory coughed,_

 _"Yes we pretty much raised him as family so we saw no reason not to think of him as our son. While Rias would still be the heiress due to blood and age and everything else he is still our child." Lady Sitri frowned,_

 _"I apologize we didn't mean to make it seem like we were questioning your decision. It's just you know how the other families feel about mixing the bloodline with outsiders."_

 _"True but he is our son and it is our family and we will do as we please. Plus Sirzechs has already taken care of those that were in the family that questioned our decision." The older male smiled,_

 _"Indeed, they learned very quickly that I will not tolerate anyone messing with my little brother isn't that right mother?" She smiled sweetly,_

 _"They learned even faster from me, including those maids of theirs." The room shivered at the sight of the mother that was coddling her other son and was basically showing that anyone that looked down on him would die._

 _"Well I hope you don't mind then we did invite another family over for this occasion since this includes all of us." The two nod their head,_

 _"Who is it?" The smiled sadly,_

 _"The Phenex family and from what I gathered all of them are coming other than the youngest."_

 _"Ah I see, then Rias should spend time with her fiancée under supervision of Grayfia would that be alright?" Lord Sitri agreed and soon the Phenex family showed up at the mansion leaving the children to part while Rias was forced to spend time with her fiancée. Sona on the other hand was showing Naruto around the mansion. He was very nervous about being without his mother. They eventually arrived at the library where she showed him some of the books she was reading and Naruto started to join in on the reading session. They spent hours inside of the library to the point they fell asleep next to each other. The family smiled at the sight and when they went to take Naruto away Sona reached out for him and held on tight. Lady Sitri giggled and so did Serafall while the father thought it was adorable his daughter to have her first crush. Rias however frowned,_

 _"Mine." She quickly went up and took Sona off her brother and started to walk away with him on her back. The group laughed and just talked about how funny this was going to be for the future generation. Not knowing that a young blond woman was watching as the Saiyan child was being carried away by the Gremory heiress and smiling at him. She knew that in the future he was going to become something great. After all she did not pick men that did not meet her expectations or were weaker than her, she only had eyes for one that could one day be her equal or superior in some cases. He was starting to fit the bill and she couldn't wait to see how things transpired down the road._

 _ **Flash Back End**_

Sona sighed.

Things had really changed since then.

She lost a chess match to him years ago and no one knew about it. More so, her sister always teased her about becoming the future Mrs. Uzumaki or Gremory depending on whom you asked. Plus with Naruto becoming such a celebrity in the Underworld thanks to his bonding of the Celestial being that showed up and him showing his immense power she was sure that over time he was only going to get stronger.

Sometimes she envied that power and knew that no matter how much she wanted to deny it she was just not up to par. With all the women pursuing him she was definitely the weakest of them all and she did not like that. While she might never become greater than Vados in his heart she sure as hell was going to be one of the main women of his dare she say it, harem. Plus Tsubaki was quieter than normal and Saji had already irritated her enough to have him slammed into the wall quite a few times.

Her queen had met Naruto in their youth around the same time she first became a member of her peerage. She was lonely and very different from most in her position and thus was not favored by others. Eventually this lead to Naruto meeting her during one of the parties where she was attending as Sona's second in command and to be shown off so to speak. But he didn't treat her like that and treated her like an equal and thus was growing more and more affectionate with him as time passed.

At one time she was crushing on the Knight of the Gremory peerage but sadly his attitude and his fake personality turned her off after so long and with the way he acted around Naruto added to the fire. Eventually when they became teenagers her feelings for him disappeared and soon were replaced with a deep love for Naruto. Sadly at this time she is competing with the other women of his life and knew that while she was somehow still had some chance with him, Tsubaki had a lesser chance due to her status. Ultimately it was a problem they were both facing and trying to overcome but they ran into roadblocks with them not making any real progress as a peerage and individuals. So finally Sona made the call that was going to change everything for them.

Opening her desk she summoned a summon seal from there and had it activate on the floor. A familiar symbol appeared and out of it came her sister who was acting very formal compared to her usual attitude. Lately she was very, how would you say, strict on herself and on her sister. Ever since she pretty much broke the poor boy's heart she sees as a good friend she was becoming stricter and stricter on her sister. More in the sense that she seemed to think herself higher than others so her job now was to bring her down to Earth again. Sona, while gifted as a devil didn't have the raw power that Rias did or the strength that Naruto possessed compared to them they were not strong enough to even challenge Naruto. But against each other it is more who would win out, Rias and her overall strength or Sona and her strategic mind and deep analytical understanding of magic.

"So sister what can I do for you?" Sona sighed,

"I have a favor I would like to ask?"

"What would that be?" Sona stood up and bowed to her sister shocking her peerage to see her all but begging for something.

"Please give me someone that can help me learn to lead better and train more effectively as a devil and king." Serafall raised an eyebrow at this, she was shocked her sister openly admitted that she was not as strong as she wanted to be in this case. Sona was stubborn, more so in the sense she refused to have handouts from others and always did things on her own through studying and research. If she needed people then she would go through the channels to get them and if she wanted something same method would apply.

"So you want me to find someone that can train all of you then?" Sona nodded her head and she sighed, "Alright I guess, seeing as Rias and her group are getting training from Lady Gremory's peerage then I guess I can do the same. I'll summon a few members to help you out but the most I can do is three got it?"

"Yes sister, thank you for this." Serafall smiled,

"I'm just glad you finally came to someone for help instead of trying to figure it out on your own." With a wave of her hand three spell circles opened up and three new people were standing there in the room shocking the peerage. They could feel the power coming off them in waves and it was stronger than anyone they have seen. More so in the sense they could tell their power was easily on par with those that are high-class devils that are trained from the beginning. Plus they were members of Serafall's peerage anyway so that makes them even more impressive. Especially since they never competed in Rating Games they still trained hard.

One was a man covered in lightweight armor and carrying a small sword at his side and carrying a shield. This person seemed to radiate the aura of someone that was greater than they appeared even with low level equipment. Sona knew this was her sister's first pawn (I'm giving Serafall different peerage members than canon, you've been warned) known simply as Goblin Slayer. She didn't know much about him other than that he hated goblins more than any other race in existence. Apparently his childhood home was destroyed by them and seemed to be the sole survivor of the massacre. He quickly became adapt in killing them but in the end, he seemed to be uninterested in killing anything other than goblins, occasionally a different enemy but that is far and in between. Serafall had recruited him years before Sona was born and since then has been the one person that is always gone doing missions or just training far away from the rest the peerage or devils in the area. She knew from rumors that he was one of the highest rising stars during his time and became one of the first waves of people to be reincarnated devils making it to High-class devil ranking.

The next person was someone that just scared the hell out of the group to the intimidation of the person as a whole. Not because they were scary looking more that they just seemed to radiate power out of their pours and someone that was unexpressive to the point Grayfia look like a cheerful person all the time. This woman has long black hair, a red witch hat on her head, a fur lined red cloak, a green and black school uniform, and a golden staff in her hand. This is Ayaka Kagari and she was the bishop of Serafall's peerage. She is also known as the Emotionless Flame, Queen of Flames, and the Fire witch. The story behind her joining the peerage is a mystery even to Sona's parents. One day Serafall went out and the next thing they knew she came back with this young girl who was apparently a powerful witch and joined her peerage. She was another person that quickly became a high-class devil and due to her magic and beauty is the center of many men in the underworld and a few women. Sadly for them she lacked natural interest in people as a whole and more times than not she was gone who knows where. From what they gathered she had a mother who is a witch as well but where they were located is anyone's guess. Other than that, she is someone that is considered a top level magic user in the Underworld and someone that is to be feared and respected. Riser had tried going after her once to add to his harem but that ended with him coming home scared out of his mind and having to find any reason in the world not to cross her path. Some say he pees when he sees her before running away screaming in fear.

The final member of the room was someone Sona at least knew to a degree since they were there for most of her childhood from time to time. She was a blond woman with green eyes and wearing a maid uniform that showed her developed figure. In her hands was an umbrella along with a hidden sword inside of it and having a look of boredom on her eyes. Hildegarde (Beezelbub) and she was another pawn in her sister's peerage but one of the strongest among the entire group.

Why is it the case?

Well the truth is that she was someone that was born a powerful demon under a demon lord but due to the fact she was forced to care for many of his children over time she was finally through having to deal with his lack of action against those that opposed his realm. Eventually she left his employee and came to join Serafall after losing to her in a close battle during the civil war. In time she joined as a favorite of the family and someone that was only getting stronger as time was passing on. Her talents lied not only in her physical strength and speed, but also her ability to master swordplay and even using some dangerous magic. Her spells were specified to if she hits you with a piercing strike she can send a wave of demonic energy that would leave you as a bomb and then with a snap of her fingers and some magic you'll explode from the inside out.

These three were the most dangerous of her sister's peerage but also the most trained so if there were anyone that could train her peerage better and make her stronger they were the ones to do it.

"My King you summoned us?" Hilda bowed to her while Ayaka and Goblin just stared ahead. Hilda snarled at them but they ignored her to the point she was flaring her aura. Serafall sighed,

"It is fine Hilda I don't ask you to bow before me so don't force the others please?"

"As you wish my king." She stood up and looked at Sona and her peerage. "I'm guessing this isn't a social call?"

"No it is not." Ayaka sighed,

"Are we here to do something with these brats then my king?" The group bristled at the comment but Tsubaki bowed her head. She knew that even talking back to Ayaka was a something only a stupid person-,

"Hey who are you to talk down to us!" Saji was up and ready to defend his king's honor but Ayaka quickly opened a spell circle beneath him. He was sent into the ceiling while being hit by a torrent of green fire. He screamed in pain while the others watched horrified or with blank expressions knowing this would happen. Ayaka was the one that was not to mess with or speak down to. Especially since she had a bad tendency to kill those or torture them at least for speaking to her in such a way.

Saji fell from the ceiling and back into the floor while twitching every so often. Tsubaki started healing him while apologizing to Ayaka.

"He's new so I don't think he knows how things work around here?"

"Regardless he should have known that we are standing here with her sister. That should have been warning enough." Hilda was annoyed by the boy's lack of manners more in the sense that he was not aware of who they were. She was sure Sona would have told them about their status but apparently not.

"Anyway to the point at hand, Sona has asked me for some help in training her peerage and helping her grow as a magic user and as a king." Hilda looked at her king,

"We were called for this? Wouldn't it have been better to get your queen to help with this? I mean she does specialize in strategy more than us?" Serafall sighed,

"True that would be the case if not her being on a mission right now of great importance. But I feel that you three are the best in each distinctive way." Turning to Ayaka, "You are the strongest magically among the peerage and the best at knowing how to control your emotions both in and out of battle and how to manipulate them."

Ayaka thought about it with a tilt of her head and nodded agreeing with her assessment.

Next Serafall turned to Goblin Slayer.

"You are the best at showing them how to make use with little and at the same time one of the best warriors and strategists that I know so I know you can help them with that."

The knight nodded his head before she moved onto her other pawn.

"Hilda I know you are the one that knows Sona the best in the group. More so than I can unfortunately, you know how best to approach her teachings and I trust you enough to lead her down the right path."

The maid smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you my king. If this is your wish then we shall get started immediately."

"Great if that is all settled I'll be off, I expect a report on my desk after training is done today!"

"Yes our king." The three nod their head to her while she teleported away. The three turned and Hilda smiled.

"Welcome to training camp, let's begin our torture."

"You mean training?" One of the younger members asked.

"I know what I said." The group gulped knowing they were in for a rough day.

 **Underworld**

Rias was gasping for air, she and her peerage had been run ragged lately and it was growing more exhausting the more they continued.

First, Akame was pressuring them like crazy with her sword skills and surprising strength and speed. From what she could gather, she was to make them go faster and understand how time is of essence and you won't always have time to setup all of your attacks.

Suigintou was creating spells faster and faster showing that creativity and control are sometimes greater than overwhelming power for single attacks. She hated being looked down on by her but had to agree with her assessment considering her power was just as strong as most mages but even more dangerous due to how fast the attacks could be.

Rias was quickly learning her original training method was wrong and starting to learn more and more about how to change it up for the better. More so that she was learning to manipulate her power of destruction in different ways by either pushing them into her hands and creating small balls of energy to fire with fast beams instead of one giant attack. This sacrificed firepower and devastation for speed and piercing ability. But she was continuing in her study to expand on the power of the Power of Destruction and maybe recreating her brother's Destruction Sphere. She was also working on her physical stamina and strength by doing insane amounts of pushups, sit ups, running, and biking while also doing tons of stretches. That is all she was doing when she was not sparring or having to practice spells throughout the day. Sure it was only a few days in the Underworld but most didn't realize that the hours were different making it longer down there than in the human world.

Akeno was focusing on learning more about her holy lighting magic. While she still was coming to terms about her mother and her bloodline she was more willing to start learning how to use the magic itself. More in the sense, she was willing to expand on her previous studies of magic and applying them into learning more about her natural magic. Sadly, the studies were going slower than they hoped since she was focusing more on the rage in her heart instead of the love. That was the real draw of holy magic, you must have love in your heart and draw on the positive emotions instead of the negative ones.

Koneko, well she was facing more trouble since they were trying to get her to learn more about Chakra and Senjutsu. But sadly, she was reluctant and wanted to focus more on increasing her speed and range of her fighting style. Eventually Akame showed her that her rank as a Rook was not going to amount to much without accessing her other power source. Just like before she refused and continued to refuse to listen to reason so Akame knew that it was pointless in training her until she learned to care about her heritage.

Venelana was already making arrangement with Yasaka at this time to get the Nekoshou over there to Kuoh to train the girl, the reason she would not come to the underworld is fear of what the devils would do when they saw here there. It was a rational fear to have considering they wiped out most of her race already and the few that were still alive were in hiding or serving Yasaka as personal bodyguards.

Kiba however, was making even less progress than all of them. His stubborn streak was starting to wear on Akame to the point that she bought a box of Phenex tears for just the occasion that he finally wore out her patience. It came after the third day of training that even with the seal on his body he tried to leave by teleportation circle leaving her furious that she chopped off his legs. He was screaming bloody murder from the pain but eventually after having him lying on the ground without his legs she finally allowed him to have them back. Only thing it took was a bottle of the tears and she saw he was now fully healed. He quickly tried to attack her leading to her knocking him out again. She locked him up at this point and told him that until he proved he could be trusted he would not go back to the human world and remain at the mansion. It was starting to become concerning that her knight was slowly falling into madness just to find and destroy these holy swords.

But on the plus side she did hear that Issei was slowly making more and more process with his training. His training was helping him master his gear more and soon he unlocked his balance breaker making him the first one in her peerage to do this compared to Kiba and Gasper and Asia. Sadly, that was not going to be enough considering he could barely hold this transformation for too long but thankfully the dragon training him was taking the time to help him master the control part. Asia from what she gathered was training under her mother's bishop Tsunade who was also teaching her the secret to her super strength ability. She soon found out that she was breaking boulders with one punch and thus showing the fruits of her labor.

Overall Rias felt they were heading in the right direction but still not enough to say they could face Naruto or Riser again and win dominantly especially with the way Kiba was acting. She feared that if he didn't get a hold of himself soon then it was going to lead to her labeling him a stray and having to kill him. She didn't want to do it but if he continued on this path she would do it just to make sure he never hurt anyone else in the peerage.

Rias heard a ding and saw that Akame was sheathing her sword and Suigintou was standing down. She bowed to them,

"I know my mother ordered this but thank you for training us." Akame just stared while Suigntou smiled,

"Of course, while we might not like how we got roped into training you and the reason we are glad to help. This way you can say you are making progress in catching up to Naruto again." Rias frowned,

"Be honest compared to him now how do we stack up?"

"Honestly, from what I gathered you won't even scratch him on his worst day and he had both hands tied behind his back and that is me being nice."

"I see." Rias felt like crap, Naruto was the only one in the group that was growing at a sporadic rate even back then and here she was just barely getting off the ground at this point.

"Honestly Rias, at this rate you might catch up to him just to be able to stand next to him with your head held high. But the problem is not you or your queen or hell your locked up bishop."

"Then what is-,"

"It is your Rook and Knight."

"Oh." She knew where she was going with this.

"I don't' think I have to explain the knight or the rook problems to you do I?"

"No, I know and most of those things are on me. I should have confronted them sooner rather than waiting this long."

"Indeed your Rook has a chance but your knight we fear what would happen if he returned to the human world at this point. So while you guys are free to go home we are going to keep him here got it?"

"I understand. Tell mother that I thank her for doing this and now look forward to this weekend." Rias smiled and the other two returned it.

"Oh right," Akame looked at Rias with a neutral expression again, "You are going to be receiving a visitor from Kyoto, the Nekoshou in question. Tell your Rook they are going to be there tomorrow and if she does not at least start her training with her then she is going to wish she did when we bring in the Queen."

Rias paled, oh sweet lord her mother's queen. She was someone that as a child knew better than getting on her bad side. Akeno feared her, hell she would be on her best behavior around her and at some points she can see her struggling not to pee herself at the sight of the woman.

From what she gathered her mother reincarnated her when she was much younger and before she was born. Sirzechs said she was someone that mother respected and loved as a sister and welcomed her into the family. He learned firsthand in not crossing her and that it is best to just do as you're told and not do anything to her. The one thing that really scared her is that among all other things she has a deep love for Naruto. When she means deep love, she meant that she would be at the mansion all the time just to cuddle with the little toddler and when he was walking she was there recording and babysitting him or taking him out for training. Hell the rest of their family was surprised on Christmas; ironic really, she was there to give him presents. No one other than their mother ever got a present she got him a ton of gifts. It was scary; to think she was that loving to him made them wonder why she was or if she even needed a reason. Maybe she sensed the power he had or the potential, there was no telling. But the one thing that they learned very quickly and so did other families insult or upset Naruto and your ass belongs to her.

She shivered at the thought of when Ajuka's little brother tried tormenting Naruto during one of the parties and she quickly got involved in this. From there she tortured the poor boy with different spells and when the guards got involved well, they quickly dropped their weapons and walked out of the room again. More so, her mother found out and she allowed the punishment to go on for messing with her son. Ever since then, she heard you so much as mention 'butter' or fish' or they appear in front of him he screams in fear and passes out. It is hilarious but at the same time scary that could be anyone on the end of that kind of treatment.

Anyway, Rias knew she needed to talk to Koneko about this and tell her to step on the training or they were all going to be in trouble if not already in trouble with her after what happened to Naruto.

Leaving the training grounds of her house she and her queen and rook teleported back to the ORC room where they collapsed on the couches in exhaustion. They quickly fell asleep and within time were out like lights.

They had no idea the minute they woke up and went outside they would see most of the entire forest area around the school was gone due to the huge battle Naruto and Cauflia had while they were gone and no one reporting it. Elizabeth saw it when coming back but figured it be nice way to talk to Rias and Sona when they bothered to come and look.

 **Grigori HQ**

A man with blond and black hair was looking down at Cauflia with a glare showing he was not in the mood for her attitude.

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then tell me then." She growled,

"I killed Kokabiel, slaughtered all of his followers, stole the holy swords before sending them back to the church, and fought that Saiyan even though you told me not to." He nodded his head,

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted to test him out, I mean fighting you and the others get boring quickly plus this is the prince of our race. Someone who is powerful in his own right and stronger than most people in this world."

"Yes but you went into that berserker like state again. You know how dangerous you are in this form."

"Yeah but at the same time I was slowing down and you know it. While I could turn into a SSJ I didn't move onto the next step as well as I should have."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean look at the difference in our transformations, my form built up my muscles and gave me incredible raw power and increased KI but at the same time I was losing speed in the process. On a counter note you saw his second form was smoother than my own. I mean he literally was in the transformed state that allowed him move faster and have the same level of power I have even without the massive bulk up."

"So what you're saying is that he mastered a new form that you haven't been able to reach yet?" Cauflia growled,

"Yeah but that just means the next time we meet I got to reach that stage and then I can become the real powerhouse of this universe." Azazel sighed. He swore his adoptive daughter was going to be the death of him at this point. Smacking her on the head she screamed in pain, "Asshole what was that for!"

"For being stupid. You know that boy was fighting you to his limit in that fight but the fact you forced him to reach down and release a new power on you was pure luck? I mean while I wouldn't say that you guys are equals I would say the level of experience has to be about the same for both of you when it comes to fighting."

"Alright but he still won."

"True and I know for a fact while he is resting up he is going to be training even harder than before." She snorted,

"Yeah sure let him train all he wants, it won't matter in the end, after all I'll come back stronger and kick his ass."

"Sure you will dear but anyway, I have to punish you for killing Kokabiel."

"But he was still going to betray you no matter what we did!"

"Maybe so but you still went against orders so punishment will follow. For the next month you are to stay in bed, no training or doing any KI training of any kind. In fact," he summoned a small emblem and slapped it on her head. The minute he did her KI was cut off and when she tried to touch it, the paper shocked her. "This is going to keep your KI locked up until your punishment is over and if you are thinking someone else can take it off tough only myself and a few others can. Vali is not one of them and I won't be letting him near you until you are fully recovered got it?" She sighed,

"Yeah sure."

"Oh yeah you have a visitor too." He opened the door and she was shocked,

"H-h-h-hey sister." She smiled,

"Hey Kale, how you doing?"

 **Center of all the universes**

Sitting in a palace on a throne was a man wearing a robe that had word 'Genesis' written in the front. He was a pure being with changing colors floating around his body and slowly changing him to look different every time a color passed through his body. The only distinction of a person was the two white eye sockets that seemed to shine through and show where they were focused. Standing in front of him was a blue skin man with a halo behind his head and wearing a blue puffy outfit and white boots with tips.

These two people were Genesis, the One True Being that Rules all and the person that is creator of all the universes that exist and the universes that exist in them as well. So long ago, back before time even existed he had gotten bored and started creating things. First he created time, space, and then eventually led to him creating life.

Within time, he had created at least 15 universes that would spread among all the plains while he watched over all of them. But the big thing is that he created a gate way to all of these worlds and left one of his children there to guard it many ages ago along with another child of his. Not they were blood related have you but he did create them so he was their father and they his children. This place was the Dimensional Gap and it was somewhere he didn't want other beings going to avoid too many crossovers unless they are gods visiting from other dimensions and they were approved visits.

Standing before him was the Grand Priest, the father of all the Celestial Beings that were born into existence. He had many children of his own and was considered the strongest warrior in existence with his powers being below Genesis and known as his primary advisor to other beings. Today, he was meeting with Priest to talk about recent changes going on.

"You've sensed it right? The shifts in Universe 9?"

"Indeed my Lord, from what I gathered my daughter Vados is flirting around with a boy named Naruto who is a Saiyan."

"Is that right? I thought they were wiped out?"

"No sire, it would seem there are a few survivors and one that is currently being locked up."

"I see, well then what do you think of the boy?"

"I think he has the makings of the next God of Universe 9." He smiled given that he was radiating golden light,

"Good to know. I then approve of him becoming the next God." The Grand Priest smiled,

"As you wish my Lord I shall make sure that Ophis and Great Red know this as to avoid them trying to kill him before he is ready for his ascension."

"Good after the incident with Vegito (Yes it is the fused form and no it is just him alone and not being fused) we can't afford anymore mess ups. Especially with this feeling I've been feeling."

"What do you mean my lord?"

"I just have this bad feeling that the other universes are about to crossover especially considering the daughter of the God of Universe 7 just appeared."

"Oh dear you are right, with her there that definitely opens up a new problem for us yes?"

"Indeed but the question is what is it going to lead to down the line?"

"Probably war if we are being realistic." Genesis sighed,

"Yes truly sad," he turned a shade of blue before saying, "Inform the other universes and their gods that no one is to travel to the dimensional gap. I will have Great Red watching over and destroying anyone that tries."

"And Universe 7?"

"Sadly with their daughter already crossing over to that side we have to allow them passage but only the god and their family may cross no one else."

"Of course my lord it shall be so." He disappeared from the palace and thus leaving the mightiest being to think about the future,

"Wonder if this Naruto will be as fun to watch as the other ones at this point?" He held his hand up and out came a projection of different looking Naruto's in different situations or with different stories. Some showing him that he was destroying the world, some showed him being a shinobi wanting to become Hokage, and others show him being the Hero of another world or villain and doing his own adventures in these worlds with familiar or different faces from other realms.

 **Naruto**

Right now the boy in question was lying in his bed after having sort out his houseguest and apparently her family issues.

First and foremost he had defeated some weird as bodyguards before they could take her away and then defeated some kind of rampaging machine that she had built. From this point, he just decided against training or thinking about the situation anymore than already and just told her to take the guest room and sleep tight so they could deal with whatever comes up in the morning.

Sadly, waking up this morning he saw that she was lying next to him naked and smiling in her sleep. He was use to Rias doing this as children and his mother and his mother's queen doing this so it was not an unfamiliar scene and one he was not going to panic over. Getting up, he walked into the shower and started cleaning up for his first day back to school. Hopefully things don't get more annoying as of yesterday.

Lala was awake and already dressed up in her alien costume and he sighed, figuring this would be the case. He opened the door and standing there was a man wearing some kind of armor and carrying a laser sword.

"Surrender fiend you are to hand over the princess to me as I am-,"

He never finished his sentence because Naruto quickly sent him flying with a single punch into the stratosphere where he ended up being a twinkle in the sky.

"Whoah you are so powerful Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, but also very annoyed in dealing with people for the last few days. I just want to go to school before having to go train with Vados."

"Of course and I shall be there to support you husband!" Naruto stopped on the spot,

"What did you say?"

"Indeed," Naruto froze at the voice and slowly turned his head around and paled, "What did she mean Naruto-kun?" There was Yoruichi who was standing there with a predator's gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train the little Nekoshou in your King's Peerage, but now I hear that you are this girl's husband, I have some questions for you."

"Oh,"

"Indeed now answer the question."

"Would you believe me if I told you she was something called a Deviluke?" Yoruichi saw the tail and sighed.

"Great, well then Lala-sama I ask to join Naruto's harem." Naruto's eyes shot out of his sockets,

"Wait a-,"

"Sure welcome harem sister!" The two women smiled and Naruto exploded,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN MY LIFE!"

 **Chapter End**

i Goblin Slayer from Goblin Slayer

ii Ayaka Kagari from Witchcraft Works

iii. Hilde from Beezelbub

 **As a notice to everyone I'm having to announce a couple of things that while breaking my heart but at the same time giving me new hope for the future. I'm going to be rewriting Neglected Gremory and Replaced, I know there are several people out there I've told I would continue on these stories but I can't because they are facing the same glaring problem that Dark Knight faced. These are some of my earliest stories and at the same time I had made some tragic mistakes with them at this time. One thing some chapters are first person and I was doing too much catering to other people that were committing about the story. So I'm going back and rewriting the stuff while also posting the new stories under new titles and some changes while also leaving the old stories up on this site.**

 **To this story, the notice is that the tail that appeared in this chapter in the flash back there is a reason he does not have it anymore and next chapter might talk about it. Venealana does not have a full peerage but she has most of her pieces taken up and she is going to be sending her queen into the story who is someone from the DBZ universe so be aware of this. Also, it is a woman so be ready for this in the near future. Hope you guys enjoyed this and hope to hear from all of you soon and expect Destiny of the Green Dragon God to be updated soon as well.**


	7. Parents, Gods, and Trouble

**Chapter 7  
**

 **Parents, Gods, and Trouble**

Naruto had arrived at the school with Lala and Yoruichi in tow and he knew that everyone was staring at him as he had two sexy women hanging off him. More in the sense of Lala,

"Woah check that out chick!"

"Yeah look at the tits on her!"

"Screw that look at the purple hair one so exotic!"

"Shit I think I want both of them so bad!"

"Exotic hair color for the win!"

Naruto sighed,

"Perverts the lot of them, they could at least try to control their hormones bunch of idiots. Especially since we can HEAR THEM!" The teens that heard him yelled took off in random directions to avoid the wrath of Naruto as he was not in the mood for them today. With Lala dropping into his life, the attacks he was suffering from, and the fact that lately he felt more agitated than normal he was not in the mood. More so when he saw Rias and the other devils looking at him with shock and confusion and in the case of Saji and Issei jealousy.

"Naruto-,"

"I'll explain later but the short thing is that Lala is the descendant of the original rulers of Yokai and is staying here for a while and Yoruichi is here to teach Senjutsu to Koneko and myself."

"Oh you want to learn Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Yoruichi, I mean I think I got KI down to a point but honestly want to learn more about the other power that I can draw on." She smiled,

"Well then there is one thing you could do for me before I start training with you."

"What?"

"Call me Yoruichi-chan." She fluttered her eyes at him and was slowly pushing her breasts into his arm causing him to blush lightly at how soft they felt against him.

"Fine just stop doing that okay? I got enough-,"

"Hey he is my fiancée first so you have to wait!" Naruto slammed his empty hand into his head forehead while the girls shouted,

"What fiancée!"

"Naruto-kun," Naruto turned to see a furious Elizabeth and sighed,

"I can explain."

 **Time Skip**

Naruto was in the woods behind the school sitting in nothing but his shorts and was meditating. Yoruichi wanted to start on his training and she told him the best way to become one with nature was to meditate with the least amount of clothes possible. So he stripped out of his shirt and shoes and socks but kept his pants on not comfortable to take them off. She told him it would be harder if not in his underwear but he told her he would just work harder and not be more self-conscious about his dress style.

After confirming that Yoruichi was the one that was here to teach Koneko given she was the one of the last Nekoshou's left in the world it was her job to help her. But Koneko refused claiming she didn't want to use that evil energy and risk losing herself to it. While trying to explain it only works when one tries when she is angry she refused thus irritating the cat woman that she finally gave up and told her that she would meet up later to try again. But at this point she had not shown up and this was starting to already irritate Yoruichi, while she understood the girls reluctance to use her heritage that did not mean she could just blow her off. Even Yasaka or Kunou wouldn't do something like with her so why should this brat be so damn special. But at least she was having a successful student in the form of Naruto so she was not too angry and just focused her efforts into him.

While she was admiring the firmness of his abs and watching him successfully draw on nature energy in another room was Lala and Elizabeth who were staring down each other.

"So you are calling him your fiancée huh?"

"Yep," Lala smiled at the girl, "He saw me naked and saved my life so I decided to have him as my fiancée instead of one of the jerks my father tried to line up."

"I see well you should know," She flared her aura in the room and soon fire erupted out of her back forming wings. "I don't plan on losing to someone who just decided to have Naruto-kun for herself when I already have other women I have to compete against. I'm his first and I promise you will regret getting in my way." Lala frowned at the comment and before Elizabeth could comprehend what was going on Lala start flaring a purple aura around her body that turned the chair she was sitting into nothing.

"Know your place devil trash, I'm the princess of an entire race that could turn your family into nothing more than smears on the ground. I could end your existence right now and not one person would stop me." She showed this by aiming a finger at the desk and with one tap she turned it into dust.

"Regardless you will not scare me off." Elizabeth raised the pressure and gained a dark look in her face while Lala increased the pressure in the room as well that was slowly causing the room to creak under the pressure. But before it could get any worse Vados appeared in the room and smacked them both over the head with one quick chop.

"I believe that is enough of that. If you continue this the universe would be put in serious danger of being erased and I rather not waste the energy destroying both of you." She flared her holy aura and this forced both women's powers back and soon they were forced to kneel before her due to the pressure of her power. "Now then ladies I think it is time to address the hierarchy in this harem, as the Alpha I decide who is where and when they can have their time with him got it?" She pointed her staff at both of them, "Or your more than welcomed to challenge me in a straight up fight but I have a hard time holding back against those that try to take from me."

Lala shivered, she knew better than crossing a Celestial due to the fact they were death incarnate for lower beings. Not even her mother could fight them and one was her teacher for how to control the power and keep the world in order. More importantly, they were told this is better than the old system where the being that ruled over them would erase things that just bored him or bothered him in some way. Very child like person that the origin of all Genesis dealt away with long ago and reestablished the universes and how the Angels were programmed and how the world's were controlled and maintained.

"So shall we begin how things are going to work from here on out?"

 **Naruto**

Naruto was drinking water from a bottle while wiping the sweat from his face.

"So your saying that no other race can do what I can do?" Yoruichi shook her head at the question,

"Other than Deviluke's no other race can use both Senjutsu and KI and no one knows why. Some say that your race was born to become gods but it is just a myth at this point that many believed your kind came up with."

"Wait myth?" She nodded her head,

"A saiyan would one day ascend to the highest order possible and have powers that would rival the gods and make him someone that even the heavens feared. Power that can bring the world's to its knees and even shatter the strongest armor and cause the dragons to turn and flee or bow to the god."

"Woah, I thought that was the Super Saiyan."

"No it is part of the legend but this is one that appeared when a seer told the Saiyan's that one of their own kind would achieve this power but it was never clarified who it was going to be but without others around to talk about it there is not telling when it was meant to happen." Turning to Naruto, "But regardless your training is going well, while most spend years mastering Senjutsu you seem to be able to harness at a high level that most can never achieve without years of training."

"Well the process is only slightly different than drawing out my KI with the big difference that I have to focus more on harmonizing it with my body through the feeling of nature around me."

"Yes that is the hardest part is separating this from the energy and using it to guide you instead of just trying to force it to do what you want it to do. Most think of it as a weapon but in reality it is something as common as breathing for all of our races."

"I see," Naruto started thinking. He had mastered drawing out his KI and seemed to have a good grasp on his Senjutsu so why not try to combine the energies? I mean he thought it was possible but he would talk to Vados for a second opinion before he dared to try and get this level of power.

"Anyway Naruto-kun you did good so I want you to focus on your KI training for a while and come back tomorrow for more Senjutsu training. Also see if you can drag that damn brat with you, I'm tired of her blowing me off and I'm about to hunt her down myself."

"Yeah sorry about her, ever since her sister Kuroka she has been like that even changing her name." Yoruichi sighed,

"I understand really I do but the thing is that she can't have her sister's actions blind her. If she doesn't start embracing who she is soon only trouble is going to come from this." Yoruichi sensed something behind her and quickly turned around but the person was in front of her with their hand at her head.

"Try anything and I will blow your head off." Naruto's eyes widened at the familiar person,

"Lazuli!" Standing there was a blond hair woman with blue eyes wearing a black and white stripe top, black stretch pants, and black and blue shoes. Around her neck is some pearls and she was smiling at the teen,

"Been a while Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah it has Lazuli-chan how you been? You get back recently?"

"Yes I did, I heard about what happened. So I came straight to Kuoh to check on you but it looks like you've grown recently. We should have a spar sometime soon."

"I would love that. After all if anyone can help me learn more about a KI you're the woman for the job." This shocked the Nekoshou,

""Wait are you saying she is capable of using KI herself?" The woman snorted,

"Yes while I'm a devil that was human I was born as one of the rare people capable of using KI as my main energy source. I guess it is one of the reason's I'm the most feared woman in the Underworld, Grayfia doesn't have anything on me when I'm pissed." Naruto shivered remembering Riser, yeah he was a bastard but what she did to him was horrifying that to this day he can't think the man can sit normally again.

"Anyway maybe you can help us out." She smiled and hugged Naruto to her bust which was impressively soft and large,

"Of course anything for my sweet Naruto-kun." She looked at his rear and frowned before looking down at him.

"Well you see we are having trouble getting Koneko to bother to show up to train with Senjutsu and chakra and-,"

"Say no more I'll get that brat over here and training if she doesn't want to be my punching bag, again." Naruto smiled,

"Thanks." Naruto sensed something in the distance and said, "I sense Vados is here I've got to go, knowing her she wants me to train more with her again. Love the training but she is a real slave driver when it comes to keeping my skills sharp." Naruto flew away from the two women while Lazuli frowned,

"His tail hasn't grown back thank the Maou." Yoruichi frowned,

"Naruto-kun had a tail?" The woman turned to the Nekoshou,

"Yes when Naruto was young he grew a tail out of his back. A monkey tail to be specific and the problem was that it was too cute that no one ever questioned why. We never knew how much trouble that tail would cause us in the future and the fright that it sent throughout the entire underworld."

"What happened?" Lazuli looked at the sky,

"He looked at a full moon."

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _A tired ten year old Naruto was walking beside Lazuli near the window in a hall of the Gremory Mansion to go to his room. Naruto looked up and out the window, glancing at the moon and saw that it was full and started feeling something was wrong._

 _"Naruto?" Lazuli asked when she noticed he stopped walking._

 _Naruto did not hear her as he started to breathe unevenly and his heart pulsed in his ears getting louder and louder. His mind got fuzzy and made him more tired._

 _Before Lazuli knew it, Naruto's body started metamorphing as he started to get bigger, his clothes stretching over and tearing off of him as his body started to grow fur._

 _Lazuli jumped away as he swung at her and soon his body got so big that the mansion broke open and Naruto fell from the second story giving a roar as he hit the ground._

 _Within seconds he was standing on the front lawn of the Gremory Summer Estate but he was now a giant ape like being with dark red eyes and a large long snout. He was brown fur with a powerful roar he sent the entire underworld into a panic as it caused the ground to shake from the suddenness._

 _The Gremory's ran out of the house and saw a giant ape monster standing there on their front lawn looking around with rage boiling in his eyes. It opened its mouth and a golden beam of energy erupted from it hitting a nearby mountain obliterating it into a crater._

 _"What the hell is that!" Souji the knight of Sirzechs was wondering about this monster while Beowulf quickly leapt into action and hit the beast in the face. It didn't flinch but it did grab him and threw him across the forest line landing with an explosion._

 _"Beowulf!" Grayfia glared at the monster throwing her friend and gathered ice magic to form a large spear. With one might throw she tossed it at the monster but it sensed the attack coming and shattered it with his fist. He looked down at the devils and opened his jaw to fire again. But Sirzechs was already behind the monster and fired a ball of destruction at the creature. The attack exploded getting the ape's attention which lead to a deafening roar that made everyone covered their ears while he beat his chest rapidly. He then took off and threw a big hook at the Lucifer but he flew out of range of the attack before it was encased in a green barrier of Lord Ajuka._

 _"Sirzechs what the hell is going on?"_

 _"I don't know this monster appeared out of nowhere and it just started attacking everything in sight."_

 _"Well then we should figure out how to deal with while it is-," the ape growled at being trapped in a barrier with one swift punch shattered the barrier sealing him and opened his jaw to fire again. But he felt his jaw freeze over keeping him from opening it further to charge a blast._

 _"The Great Levi-tan is here!" Serafall was floating with her two friends and had iced the monster's jaw. But it didn't last long as the creature ripped the ice apart with his jaw single handedly breaking the incasing with strength alone._

 _"Geez such a beast." Sirzechs nodded his head until they saw Lazuli flew up to them,_

 _"My Lords and Lady don't hurt the ape." They looked at her,_

 _"Are you nuts! This thing is going to-,"_

 _"It's Naruto-kun! I don't know how this happened but we were on his way to his room when he turned into this!" The Maou's were shocked and so was everyone in the Gremory family seeing such a sweet boy turn into this._

 _"Is this one of the powers of the Saiyan's we were warned about by Yasaka?"_

 _"Maybe it is but that is not important we have to figure out how to stop him." The beast roared at them again and this time was able to hit Ajuka who was sent sailing but managed to stop himself from crashing and flying back high in the sky._

 _The creature turned to the people on the ground and roared at them but stopped dead in its tracks and started to act like it was paralyzed when a returning Beowulf had grabbed his tail and threw him away further from the Maou._

 _'Wait, he grabbed Naruto's tail.' Lazuli thought as Naruto got back up and opened his mouth to fire another blast._

 _Acting on a hunch, Lazuli gathered her KI into a disk shape she threw it at his tail and within seconds of his tail being cut off and hitting the ground the beast started reverting. It turned down from its monster form and back into the naked Naruto who was asleep from the ordeal. Venelana quickly rushed to check on him seeing nothing permanently damaging but she could tell this was going to be a problem with the Elders._

 _"Well at least we learned something today." Serafall smacked Ajuka,_

 _"Baka what happens if this happens again!"_

 _"It shouldn't," Lazuli showed the tail that was destroyed and destroyed it. "Without his tail I think he shouldn't turn back into that giant beast again."_

 _"Yeah but why though?"_

 _"To be honest? I don't know all I can think is that the tail has some kind of tie to his bloodline as the ape monster. Without it he should not turn back into the beast again."_

 _"I see well I wish I could have studied the tail but maybe this is for best." Sirzechs frowned and nodded his head,_

 _"The last thing we need is someone figuring out how to replicate this and creating an army of those kinds of monsters."_

 _"Indeed, well I'll head back to the capital, I hope to see you tomorrow Sirzechs."_

 _"Likewise." Venelana took Naruto back inside to lay him to bed and when he awoke no one told him what he did and that it was just a sparring match between the Maous that went wrong._

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Did anyone ever find out about this?"

"Of course the Elders learned it was Naruto that did this and quickly moved to have him imprisoned or killed before he threatened the entire Devil Race as a whole. As you can guess that did not go over well with the Bro-con Sirzechs and the caring godfather and godmother of Ajuka and Serafall."

"I see, well what about his tail have you ever seen signs it was growing back?"

"No from what I could gather that since we cut off his tail while transformed it would never regrow on him again. At the same time, I had to use my KI to damage the growing spot of his tail to keep it from happening again. We feared this would harm his progress as he aged but so far as you can see that is not the case." Yoruichi sighed,

"Indeed but the thing that bothers me is why didn't Naruto remember transforming that night?"

"From what we can guess? Animal instincts took over and he was put in some kind of deep sleep that when he woke up he would never remember anything other than looking at the moon and getting a funny feeling from it."

"Huh, so I heard something important is going on tomorrow is that right?" She smiled,

"Yes parent day and while Venelana wishes she could be there she can't due to some personal stuff with the Bael Clan. So she asked me to go in her place as Naruto's big sister." Yoruichi smirked,

"Oh sounds kinky." Lazuli blushed lightly and put her finger to her lip,

"Indeed maybe some byplay would be fun in the near future." Both women laughed and continued talking about their lives while also sparing since they had nothing better to do.

 **With Vados…**

"Is it possible for me to mix Senjutsu and KI to form some kind of new form of energy?" Vados stopped for a minute and looked ahead with a blank expression on her face before turning to him. She was with a serious look on her face and nod her head,

"Yes it is possible but doing this is extremely difficult as you have to balance the two different energy wave lengths and that is a lot harder than you think it would be."

"But it is possible?"

"Yes." Naruto looked at her and asked,

"What are you trying to hide though?"

"The truth Naruto is that using this power is dangerous and if one is not careful you could damage yourself permanently with this power."

"I see," Naruto looked determined, "I still want to try it regardless. If this is a chance to get stronger I have to take it, after all how can I do my race proud and my family if I don't try everything I can no matter how dangerous it is?" Vados smiled at the boy,

"Indeed, alright Naruto I will then begin teaching you how to do this while Yoruichi teaches you to balance the Senjutsu and Lazuli helps with you KI training."

"Alright bring it Vados-chan!"

"You'll regret this I promise."

 **Next Day**

Naruto was groaning, she was right. That was a bitch, and he honestly can't blame anyone else but himself. Managing the two energies at the same time proved more difficult than he though. While he managed KI fine mixing with Senjutsu with as little practice has he had proved near impossible. But he was told that he made tremendous progress for his level of training in both. Vados estimates that by the time of an important event in three months he should finally master it. Hearing this he couldn't help but wonder what the important event was but she said no more before sending him back to his place in the human world. After getting there and passing out he found Lala, Yoruichi, and Lazuli in his house and sleeping with him while cuddling to him naked. When they woke up they smothered him with attention and asked who was prettier or whose breasts he liked better. Naruto just did the best thing he could and quickly got out of bed and magically sealed himself in the bathroom to 'take care' of his problem after seeing them groping each other like crazy.

However today was Parent's day so on top of his brother Sirzechs and sister-in-law Grayfia being there with his dad in Lord Gremory he had Lazuli there as his hot older sister. The boy's were begging for tips how to talk to her but one mean look and some KI and they were fleeing for their lives while Lala stayed as close as possible to him.

Turns out she got enrolled into the school yesterday and already was popular to the level of Rias and Akeno and rumors were already circulating that he was dating her or engaged depending on who you asked. Naruto got a lot of shit for it but honestly it couldn't get much worse than this.

Before the class could start there was a knock at the door and after the teacher let the person into the room everyone was slack jawed. Standing there was one of the prettiest women in the room, period. She had long pink hair, large breasts, her face was covered in some kind of veil but you could make out her pink eyes, and well shaped form in her almost paper thin dress. Standing next to her with it only being visible to everyone else made everyone freeze. She was a blue skin woman with a green dress on and breasts that were larger than Vados but a smaller ass but had two pigtails on her head and looked more mature than Vados.

"Hello everyone I'm Sephie Deviluke I'm here for my daughter, Lala."

"Hi Kaa-chan!" She smiled at her daughter before seeing the boy she was holding onto and walking up to him with her friend at her side.

The room was stunned by the woman everyone was slackjawwed but she said something that made everyone with the supernatural ties freeze,

"Greetings young Saiyan I see my daughter has come to care about you. I guess I should officially introduce myself to you then. I'm Sephie Deviluke the God of Destruction of Universe 7 and I'm here to speak to you about the current situation we are in." Naruto frowned,

"Shit."

Chapter End

 **Characters are from the DBZ universe and the Love Ru one. However, these are the only other major crossovers from other universes as I want to avoid too much trouble with multiple universes crossing into this realm. Also adding a little more depth on what happened to the Zenos and why the angels act differently and why they are in different universes now. For those are not sure Lazuli is Android 18 as they never really gave her a name I was aware of other than 18. At this same time the angel from Universe 11 is Sephie Deviluke's Celestial at this point.**

 **Also as a notice I have two or three stories going up now that are based off at least two of the stories I took down a while ago so please everyone check them out and let me know what you think of them.**

 **Be good people.**


	8. Meetings and Revelations

**Chapter 8**

 **Meetings and Revelations**

Naruto was slamming his head into a desk, he could not believe his luck as of the last few days. Another day he has finally ran into more trouble in the form of Sephie Deviluke, mother of Lala, a God of Destruction apparently, and oh did he forget to mention someone that was once the ruler of the Yokai faction? Yeah it was a pain in the ass for him and plus he was sore from all the balancing of energy that he had to do recently. Sighing he sat up and got out of his desk and moved onto the next class but looking in the back he saw Sephie talking animatedly with his father and brother along with Grayfia but she look like she was sweating bullets at this point. More so since, Sephie might have suppressed it her power was still extremely high for most beings not at that level. More so, since Naruto knew from previous encounters if you can make Grayfia sweat with just standing there you are someone to fear as not even the Maou's have done that themselves.

Exiting the room Naruto saw Lala and some other girls talking and smiled seeing her interact with other humans. But before he could head to the next class he felt something in the distance, something faint but it was radiating high concentration of Senjutsu. Heading to class he looked at Lala and left his stuff there and asked,

"Can you watch this for me? I need to check something out?" Lala tilted her head slightly and smiled mischievously,

"Sure but I want something first."

"What?" She puckered her lips and lean forward Naruto hesitated, "Really? You want a kiss?" Her cheeks puffed up red and the men were tearing their hair out at this and wanting to be in Naruto's position. Finally sighing he leaned in and kissed her on the lips hearing flashing going on. Slowly craning his neck around he saw Sirzechs having his phone out to take a picture, Grayfia taking one on a camera, Lazuli with a strained grin but a phone out, and Lord Gremory smiling and holding a camera of his own. Naruto paled,

"You bastards."

"Oh don't worry Naruto," Turning to Lala again he saw Sephie smiling behind her with a charming smile that lit up the room and most men going gaga over her minus the supernatural. "As my daughter's fiancée it is only natural that you would kiss her for her troubles." Naruto looked at the floor and back to everyone else,

"Don't say a word to anyone?"

"Oh," Sirzechs smiled mischievously, "Why not? I think this would be cute to show to some people at home." Naruto raised an eyebrow and muttered,

"Mother." Soon the group of supernaturals including Lazuli paled imagining a furious brown hair woman staring down at them with a dark red aura behind her. If she had seen that then all hell would have broken loose very quickly.

"Anyway I'll be off." Naruto went out of the room but turned to his brother, "Don't worry I'll flare if something is up." Sirzechs nodded his head and motioned for Grayfia to be on standby just in case.

Naruto left out the ground floor door and quickly flew away from the school with his KI. Arriving in a nearby clearing of a forest outside the school he saw a black cat sitting there waiting for him. Its gold eyes were watching him flying down to it and smiled at him that was so intense that anyone would think she went feral.

"Reveal yourself cat. You got my attention but the fact I'm here has let everyone else know how to find me as well." The cat laughed with a silky voice,

"Oh I have no doubt after all I wanted to meet you for some time." Soon her form poofed and out of it came someone he knew right away. Her long black hair, black loose fitting outfit with prayer beads on the back, two black tails, black ears, and gold eyes with slits.

"Kuroka."

"Right in one nya." She smiled at him while licking her lips at him, "So you are one of the last Saiyan's in this world nya? Got to say you smell amazing nya." Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Smell?"

"Yes your aura reeks of someone with dominance and power nya."

"Alright if you say so but the question I have is why is one of the most wanted women in the underworld coming to see me?" She smiled brightly,

"Oh I just wanted to meet you and at the same time ask you something very important. Do you know the reason your race was wiped out?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this,

"Yeah the Cold Clan betrayed the Yokai faction and attacked us wiping them out down to my father." She frowned,

"No that is not the only thing that happened nya. The truth is that the devil race as a whole had a hand in this as well nya." Naruto eyes narrowed,

"You lie." She frowned,

"I'm many things nya, but a liar I am not nya."

"Really then? What proof could you possibly-," she brought out a crystal from between her breasts and with a small blast of magic it showed a holographic image. In it he saw King Cold the leader of the clan and his two sons along with some other members. But standing there was a brown hair man with purple eyes and he was standing as if he was better than everyone in the room. Probably believed he was given what Naruto knew about the man.

"So you have a means of us getting onto the Saiyan grounds without being detected is that right?"

"Yes my people can place runes on their grounds to prevent you from being sensed and thus allowing you to attack in the middle of the night." The man smiled,

"I see but how does this benefit the devil race as a whole?" The man shook his head and answered,

"We fear that the Saiyan race is a threat to the status quo and thus must be removed from the equation. Doing this is for the best of everyone including the devil race. Do we have a deal?"

"Indeed we do Zekram Bael."

Naruto saw the image disappear and his eyes narrowed and his body stiff form the information. He knew the man was arrogant, hell the man never associated with him in any official capacity and just chose to ignore him. But to hear that man, a father to his mother and the man that was considered the highest of nobles did this to his family and clansmen and women. Naruto's anger was spiking and soon his body was covered in a golden aura while it just kept getting more and more massive as time was going on. Eventually his eyes grew slant and he roared into the sky forming a crater beneath him and Kuroka was blown back by the power.

'Amazing nya! His power is only rising higher and higher as time is going on nya. Is this why mother warned me about angering one of their race nya? But who cares, he is perfect nya!'

Naruto's hair grew in length and soon was reaching down his back and his eyes were tinted a brighter teal color than before. Standing there he was sparking with power and his golden aura was heavier than before making it clear that he was a stand-out warrior at this point. More in the sense, that Naruto was showing a new form that he had not perfected yet. But this revelation was the pushing point to reach this power.

"Who gave you this information?" She smiled and formed a teleportation circle behind her,

"You'll find out soon. She only wants to help after all it is the only reason she exists is to help you reach that level she needs you at." She then was gone and Naruto growled and punched at a tree obliterating it and a huge segment of the trees with the pure shockwave.

Naruto growled,

"Zekram you'll pay for this!"

 **Time Skip**

Entering the school again Naruto was walking through the auditorium and saw Serafall was there doing some kind of photo shoot. Standing there was the rest of his former peerage and Sona and her queen and Pawn who were trying to separate the sisters. Naruto just ignored them and proceeded to find his brother and demand answers about Zekram. Upon finding him on the other side of the school building he glared at the man and he frowned along with Grayfia,

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" He growled,

"Yeah how much do you know about Zekram Bael's personal feelings towards me?"

This surprised the young Maou as he knew Naruto never cared about the old man's opinion in the past. While it was true they barely saw it each other but when he was over they never were in the same room as the other. In most cases, he was just making sure he was out of sight and out of mind from the rest of them.

"I know that he did not care for you at times but why?" Naruto growled,

"Did the man ever say something about my race as a whole such as disgust or hatred?" This worried the Maou,

"Naruto what is wro-,"

"Just answer the question damn it!" This outburst shocked Sirzechs as his brother never raised his voice to him, yes he bluntly told him something in his office that one time. But never raised his voice to him.

"Well he held distain for your race and while he never said it out loud I think he despised that you were part of our family but only saw you as a pet. Naruto what is this about?" Naruto grunted,

"It's something I just learned and if it is true then I'm going to personally rip the man's head off when I get the chance." Naruto growled and Grayfia finally stepped in,

"Naruto what is it this person told you and who is it?" Naruto glared at her with hatred she has never seen before in his eyes.

"The person that gave me this information is not important but with the evidence I have I know the man is responsible for the near extinction of my race and I won't rest until I end him for this."

"Naruto that is a serious accusation to make." Naruto flared his aura at both of them getting Lord Gremory to see this and frown,

"Oh and like condemning the Nekoshou race for the crimes of one person was okay! How about this, is it okay for the status quo to be followed even if it means not hearing the screams of torture from the kings that mistreat their peerage members? Have you ever consider that maybe they are victims and not criminals like we all consider them to be! I'm tired of how the entire underworld is ran on this mindset that it is the order and status quo that matters the most instead of doing what they can for others, as far as I'm concern and the rest of the world is concern we are not better than that asshole Lucifer and his cronies! At least they are honest with their reasoning where as Zekram and the nobles hide behind laws and precautions to keep themselves out of trouble! If you are not willing to listen to this then you are dead to me Sirzechs." He walked past the man not seeing the heartbroken look on his face but Grayfia did and she nearly cried seeing him like that.

"Love."

"He's right you know. How do we know that we really have criminals half the time. I mean most cases kings being killed are done for this reason but if you think about it, what was Kuroka's real reason what could have driven her to snap the way she did? I feel that we made a tragic mistake and if that is the case then he is right we are not better than them."

"Sirzechs, your better than them but I do admit we might have to look into some things at this point." He smiled at his wife,

"Your right and I think this something we need to consider when talking to the other factions."

"Indeed."

 **Time Skip**

Naruto was doing some Senjutsu training with Yoruichi, but he was focusing on using it while he was moving around. At this same time Koneko was being forced to actually participate as she tried leaving earlier but with Lazuli showing up and firing a beam of KI at her she quickly changed her tone. From what she also told them Kiba apparently had learn of the death of the man that did his torturous experiments and was now starting to slowly recover from his mental break down. The doctors had informed him that his PTSD will be with him the rest of his life but at least now he was slowly coming to terms with living his life more for others than in the past but it was still an uphill battle.

Koneko was still going by this very slowly and reluctantly so Yoruichi just asked her new friend to watch her while training Naruto more. She had said that she could sense something stirring in him and the nature was picking it up that is why his control was lacking a little bit. Naruto had to clear his mind with a small minute of meditation and soon he was able to get his bearings before going back at it with her.

Naruto was using his Senjutsu to fight Yoruichi in pure hand to hand and while their skills were about even her mastery of this art was higher. Thus she was able to push him back a few times and even injure him leading to him getting knocked to the ground with a vicious hook.

"So what's got you distracted Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked over at Koneko and saw that she was far away to where she couldn't hear what they were doing and said,

"I ran into Kuroka today." This shocked the Nekoshou,

"Really! Where was she?"

"She was in town I sensed her out when she gave a faint burst of Senjutsu earlier but before I could find out who she is working for she was gone. She had came to give me something that is currently bothering me."

"What is it?" Naruto frowned deeply at Yoruichi,

"Proof of Zekram Bael having the means to kill my race and sending my father into hiding." Yoruichi stiffened at this and growled,

"How dare he!"

"Yes and I have proof in the form of a projection that shows him making the deal himself."

"I see, well then I think you should show this to Yasaka at the meeting that way we can pressure the Maou's into finally doing something about that pompous asshole." Naruto nodded his head but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath while focusing on the nature energy in his body.

"Na-," She stopped talking when she felt his KI and nature energy flowing together in his body but they were not just flowing around but they were mixing together slowly. From there she could sense his aura disappearing but in its place she could see him physically changing. His body gained a red aura around his body with what looked like orange eyes and almost golden energy inside of the red aura. But as quick as it came it disappeared and he grunted while holding his chest in pain from the pressure. "What the hell was that?"

"W-well Vados told me it is possible for me to mix both Senjutsu and KI together and create an almost new form of energy but the problem it is a very complicated process to accomplish. But I feel I'm getting closer to the answer and I'm soon going to be ready to summon this power in its fullest." Naruto gripped his fist, "I'm going to need it to take down all that dare to harm my family and to put an end to the Noble Head Zekram."

"I see, well Naruto-kun I'm sure you are going to complete this goal down the line but for now why don't you take a break?" Naruto nodded his head and after putting his clothes on he left the area. While hearing Yoruichi screaming in frustration at the Nekoshou she was now stuck having to deal with while also hearing an explosion from the distance. Meaning that Koneko got smart with the two women and now is paying for it.

Naruto felt his phone ring and looked down and read the text,

 _Hey Naruto._

He responded,

 _Sorry who is this I don't have you in my contact list._

 _It's Elizabeth hey I heard that you have a day off tomorrow so I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date. Lala and Vados and I worked out the details and I got the first date before the grand meeting in the near future._

Naruto sweatdropped thinking that Vados somehow lost to something like this so he just wrote it up as she didn't try or just didn't care.

 _Sure I guess we can go on a date tomorrow anywhere you want to go specifically?_

 _No just get dressed and we are going to have some lunch and spend some town in town. Dress for a long day._

Naruto snorted and closed his phone looking up in shock,

"What the fuck!" Standing in front of him was not his home, or the apartment complex but a mansion. It was massive and seemed to stand out in the middle of town as something out of a book. For him, it was decorated as a fancy villa with white exterior and seemed to be black interior. Walking up to the building he could sense someone waiting for him at the door so opening he was not surprised to see it was Hilda.

"Hilda it's been a while." She smiled at him and bowed,

"Indeed Lord Naruto." Naruto groaned,

"Do you-,"

"Yes as etiquette dictates."

"Okay so what about you why are you here exactly?" She smiled,

"Well since this is your new home and Lady Serafall felt it prudent that you get a place worthy of your status she had this commissioned. That and your mother insisted on it as well finding that her baby living in an apartment being unlike something she taught you or something like that." Naruto sweat dropped,

"What happened to the other tenants?"

"Oh we moved them to other parts of town and erased their memories of the apartment complex as a whole." Naruto groaned,

"You know what I've had a hard enough day as it is can you just point me to the way of the private bath or something?" She smiled,

"Of course my lord the private bath or hot springs as was requested is on the first floor and located to the left side of the house. You should see the sign saying changing rooms." She bowed, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to clean the rest of the house and make sure the other servants that I brought with me don't do something stupid again." With that she walked away and Naruto just sighed,

"Too much stupid this week. I'm going to soak and then get some sleep." Walking to the room he saw the door that said, 'changing room' and quickly entered the room. He took off his top and pants before hearing a small sigh. Slowly he turned his head and was in for the shock of shocks. Standing there was a blond hair vixen that was wearing nothing but a towel covering her up her massive chest and barely covering her other regions. The nine tails were wiggling behind her in excitement at this point.

"Hello Naruto-kun fancy seeing you here." Naruto deadpanned,

"Why are you here?"

"Oh did no one tell you?" She smiled brightly, "I'll be staying here until the day of the meeting. I brought Kunou with me as she wanted to see you and see more places of Japan as a whole."

"Gre-," before he could finish the sarcastic remark the door opened again from the hot spring this time and Sephie was standing there in a towel but her face not covered,

"You coming Yask- Naruto it is good to see you." She smiled at him and he just grunted this time and palmed his face.

"Let me guess you are staying here until the meeting right?" She shook her head confusing him,

"I live here now with you so I hope you treat me well." She then walked up to him and with a sway in her hips and a bitting of her lip she whispered in his ear, "Just so you know Lala and I are open about having a relationship with a handsome stud like yourself." She licked his ear before walking away having her tail (Yes she has a tail in this don't like deal with it) and then motioning Yasaka to follow her. She heard Lala in the other room and wondered how long she had been there at this point and just looked at the ceiling counting to ten. He really needed something else to break this insane cycle of mysterious visitors. But out of nowhere Vados appeared with her sister and both wearing towels around their bodies and floating into the hot springs ignoring him.

"Fuck it I'm done." He just wrapped a towel around himself and after rinsing himself down he got into the water and just sat there while ignoring the looks of the women around him. Now he had to deal with one of the most awkward baths of his life.

"So enjoying the view Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned his head answering,

"I would but this is too common occurrence for me as this has happened for most of my childhood." Turning his head he sweat dropped at Yasaka being groped by Selphie talking about, 'woah they are real, how firm and soft, etc.' Naruto saw she had a smug look on her face while the heat was going to their faces.

"When did my life turn into a hentai or a crappy manga?"

"About the time you were put in this story." Turning to Vados,

"What story?"

"Nothing just breaking the fourth wall."

"Ha-HA…. Tell me about it blue babe."

Everyone turned to see a man in red and black spandex and twin katanas on his back.

"Yo." Deadpool stated happily before an ominous aura spilled from Sephie's body and she released Yasaka's bosom as she stood up, hand held and pointed at Deadpool in a open palm strike.

"HAKAI!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Deapool screamed as his body turned to dust and mixed with the water.

Sephie took some deep breaths before she sat down in the water.

"What was that?" Naruto asked sort of scared but very interested.

"That… was…"

"Your friendly neighborhood Deadpool." Said man said as he was behind Sephie groping her luscious flesh.

Sephie slowly turned and had Murder-fuck (Def: Where you look at someone so hard and with such rage that you kill them and then violate their dead body so their soul can't go to heaven) and slammed her open palm into his chest.

"HAKAI!"

Naruto and Yasaka watched as the man once again became dust.

 **End**

 **Two Notes here: Deadpool will not appear in the next chapter and was only here for a gag to be honest.**

 **I will be working on Saiyan of the Underworld and Destiny of the Green Dragon God exclusively until I reach the end of their arcs and setting up the next ones. I'm planning on doing this with all of my stories so if you don't see one updated just be patient I'm working on these stories in two's from here on out right now.**


End file.
